Mision de supervivencia
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: Un mercenario...no, un soldado, logra sobrevivir a la explosión de la lava, pero él no es el único, porque logro salvar a Helga. Ahora tiene la misión de sobrevivir y de mantener con vida a su teniente.
1. Cap 1 Traición y escape

**Este es mi primer fic, y decidí hacerlo de una de mis películas preferidas y de un personaje que me gustó mucho.**

 **Atlantis no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **Ocurre en los acontecimientos de la batalla final, cuando Milo y los Atlantes van a rescatar a Kida.**

 **Originalmente, este capítulo se publicó el 13 Noviembre de 2017, pero el 23 de Junio del 2018, decidí mejorar en ciertos aspectos, a ver qué les parece estas nuevas mejoras.**

* * *

 **Cap. 1. Traición y escape**

En la base del volcán, la batalla era devastadora entre los dos bandos, ninguno cedía ante el otro, los soldados se confiaron demasiado cuando los atlánticos les disparaban nada más flechas y aún más se cuándo los empezaron a cazar en sus pequeños aviones, pero todo cambio cuando los atlánticos en sus peses voladores, les disparaban rayos de energía.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los atlánticos empezaron a derrotarlos.

Pero en el Gyro –Evac, un gran globo que había en medio de la batalla, y que los aviones estaban protegiendo porque hay estaba su carga y líderes, el comandante y la teniente estaban disparando a todo lo que les acercaba.

Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, un pez volador se estrechó contra uno de los globos que hacía que se elevaran y tomara altura. El comandante se dio cuenta que estaban bajando rápidamente, decidió ponerse en acción.

-¡Perdemos altura!, ¡Aligera la carga!- dio órdenes Rourke a Helga, y ella empieza a lanzar lo que tenga peso, aunque solo llevaban poco cargamento y no iba ser suficiente para que el globo pudiera elevarse, Rourke lo sabía perfectamente y pensó rápidamente en un plan, hasta que le llego algo a la mente, dio una sonrisa y lentamente se empezó a acercarse y colocarse detrás de Helga.

Helga con mucho esfuerzo aventó el último tanque de combustible, pero aun haci, no era suficiente para elevarlo de nuevo.

-¡Es todo!, a menos que quieras saltar- diciéndolo sarcásticamente mientras empujaba su cabello hacia atrás por la molestia que sentía en estos momentos, tan concentrada y molesta estaba que no se dio cuenta que Rourke estaba detrás de ella.

-Las damas primero- diciéndolo Rourke mientras tomaba a Helga de los brazos con mucha fuerza y el la avienta fuera del Globo.

-¡NO!- exclamo Helga sorprendida y asustada al sentir como el la levantaba y la lanzaba afuera, por suerte, por instinto extendió sus brazos y logro agarrarse por la barandilla debajo de la plataforma en la que se encontraban, casi sus pies tocaba las hélices que estaban debajo de ella.

Se quedó unos segundos reflexionando lo que acaba de ocurrir, y cuando lo hizo, con una gran ira que tenía en el interior, Helga se balanceo un poco hacia atrás para agarrar impulso, al hacerlo logro subir, para que golpeara en la cara a un sorprendido Rourke con sus dos pies y derribarlo, y mientras que él se recuperaba del golpe en el suelo, ella lo veía muy furiosa.

-¡Dijistes que estábamos en esto juntos!- al terminar de decirlo ella lo patea en la cara dos veces.

-¡Me prometiste un porcentaje!- Helga lo decía muy enojada, mientras se preparaba para darle una patada circular y con más fuerza, pero cuando estaba a punto de conectársela, Rourke agarro la pierna, y viendo que la tenía agarrada, él se levantó.

-¡La próxima vez, pídelo por escrito!- diciéndolo cuando ya estaba levantado, él le rompe la pierna que tiene el agarrada, y para rematar, la lanza de lado de por arriba de la barandilla, lo suficiente lejos para que ella no pudiera agarrase.

-¡ROURKE!- gritaba Helga mientras caía sin control, su pelo trenzado se desamarro, y en medio del aire, empezó a dar vueltas sin control.

-¡No es nada personal!- Helga escucho como Rourke le grito burlosamente, lo que aumento más el enojo que tiene ella.

Y mientras daba vueltas sin control, trato de enfocar su vista, y cuando lo hizo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, vio que ya casi iba a golpear el suelo solido del volcán, y lo siguiente que paso…..fue que sonó un golpe seco proveniente de su cuerpo al chocar en el suelo.

Rourke veía la caída de Helga muy satisfecho, feliz y sin ningún arrepentimiento por sus acciones, ya que como predijo, el Gyro-Evac se empezó a elevar, y por ende, cuando llegara a la superficie, sería totalmente millonario, y para ser sinceró, cuando ellos llegaran a la superficie, el iba a provocar un "accidente" a Helga, para que el fuera aún más millonario de lo que hubiese sido.

Pero su felicidad no duro cuando escucho un ruido extraño, y volteo nada más para ver a Milo colgado de una cuerda y golpearlo en la cara.

Mientras que eso sucedía, casi debajo de ellos, podemos a preciar a Helga, ella esta boja abajo del suelo de la caverna, su cara esta de lado izquierdo, cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que estaba muerta ya que no se movía o no emitía ningún ruido, pero sorpresivamente, sus dedos se empezaron a mover un poco…

 **POV de Helga**

 _Todo lo que veo era solo oscuridad, y lo único que siento es un insoportable dolor por todo mi cuerpo, lo único que escucho solo era el sonido de las balas de las avionetas, pero estas se iban apagando poco a poco, solo puedo abrir un poco mis ojos para ver que estaba boca abajo del suelo._

 _No puedo creer que aun siga con vida, si sé que soy fuerte, he fortalecido mi cuerpo durante toda mi vida, pero de reconocerlo, una caída de esa altura mataría a cualquiera al instante después del choque, pero me llego el recuerdo que el cara de topo había mencionado que las cenizas del volcán, era una roca muy suave, eso me despejo mis dudas._

 _Me mantengo aun despierta y solo por el dolor y agonía que tenía en mi cuerpo; ciento como casi todas mis costillas estaban rotas, mi pierna está totalmente inutilizada y quebrada por Rourke._

 _Rourke…..no puedo creerlo lo que me hizo, ¡se suponía que éramos un equipo!, ¡Él y yo íbamos a ser ricos! ¡Íbamos a dividirnos el 90% del costo de todas las riquezas, y aumento más mi porcentaje cuando Audrey, Vynni y los demás abandonaron el equipo!, y el 10% iba a ser para aquellos soldaos que Rourke trajo y él les ofreció, a cambio de su lealtad y que no dijeran de dónde sacaron todo el dinero…...y a pesar de que nosotros nos conocimos hace tiempo, él me traiciono, y lo peor trato de deshacerse de mi por mis espaldas._

 _Con ayuda de mi brazo izquierdo, con mucha lentitud porque siento como mi brazo tiemble de dolor, lentamente logre girar y levantar un poco mi cuerpo del lado izquierdo, gimo de dolor, aunque no quiero quejarme, no puedo evitarlo, todo mi cuerpo me dolía y al dar el giro sentí como mis espalda también se había lastimado gravemente, con mi vista borrosa, veo vagamente como Rourke se estaba acercando más a la salida….…mi odio hacia él es intenso, ahora eso es lo único que me mantenía aun despierta, tirada en el suelo, apenas comprendo que cuando nosotros nos fuimos de la ciudad de Atlantis, lo último que Rourke les dijo a los demás era "más para MI", el de seguro planeaba cuando llegáramos a la superficie, deshacerse de mí para que a él le tocara casi todo el dinero que íbamos a obtener, el solo me veía como su marioneta y se lo permití serlo…eso provoco en mi interior, un odio infernal hacia él._

 _No voy a dejar que se salga con las suyas, antes muerta que dejar que el sigua aún con vida…aunque es irónico que piense en eso, porque siento como cada dolor late débilmente en mi cuerpo…siento como me estoy muriendo….. pero mejor hago de lado mi pensamiento, doy un suspiro y me empiezo a gira para quedar boca arriba, aunque al hacerlo, siento como mis costillas se mueven, provocando que mi torso me empezará a doler aún más de lo que ya pudiera sentir, lo que de nuevo gemí de dolor, pero mientas giro, con mi brazo izquierdo empecé a sacar mi pistola de bengalas que tenía guardado por mi pantalón, por suerte que no se cayó._

 _Ya estando de boca arriba, está dispuesta a dispararle, pero sentía como mi brazo empezaba a temblar de dolor, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¡mi arma no está tan pesada, pero ahora siento como si cargara toda una tonelada!, lo acerco a mi pecho para concentrar mis fuerza, ya me siento lista, levanto mi brazo para apuntar, pero esta vez con mi brazo derecho apoyando mi brazo izquierdo, y trato de abrir un poco más mis ojos, al hacerlo puedo ver vagamente más mi objetivo, tengo que apurarme en disparar ya que mi objetivo se estaba difuminándose._

-No es nada personal- _murmullo las últimas palabras que él me dijo, y con mi vista borrosa, dispare a mi objetivo, veo como este le da, lo que provoca que todo estallará y comenzara a caer en picada._

 _Di una sonrisa de satisfacción, algo forzada y adolorida, mis brazos ya no soportan el esfuerzo que aplique, y estos cayeron al suelo, comienzo a respirar forzosamente y agónicamente, porque cuando lo hago, mi pecho explota de dolor y sufrimiento…...aunque trato de moverme a un lugar seguro, mi cuerpo ni siquiera reacciona, estoy demasiada adolorida y cansada para hacerlo._

 _Empiezo a quejarme de dolor silenciosamente, siento como mis parpados se hacen pesados y poco a poco, comienzo a cerrar mis ojos, aunque quiero asegurarme que Rourke muriera en la explosión del globo, mi cansancio ya no me permite abrir los ojo, ni siquiera para mantenerme despierta, comienzo a pensar en un plan para poder salir de aquí, y ahora la única manera de que pueda salir de mi situación en la que me encuentro, es de dos maneras: Que trate de arrastrarme a un lugar seguro para poderme recuperarme de mis heridas y poder descansar mejor, pero eso sé muy bien que será imposible, siento como me estoy empezando a desmayar por lo débil que me siento y mi cuerpo no reacciona, ni siquiera puedo abrir una vez más mis ojos. Y la otra es que alguien me encuentre y que me ayude….ja, como si eso fuera posible, todos están concentrados en la batalla, y aunque me encuentren los Atlanticos, ni Milo ni los otros, no me perdonaran por mis accione, trate de quitar la fuente de vida de todo el pueblo de Atlantis…..mis acciones no tiene perdón, pero por el momento dejo de pensar y giro mi cabeza de lado para tratar de sentirme más cómoda y mi cabeza no se cansara tanto._

 _Siento como estoy perdiendo el conocimiento, me cuesta mucho respirar, yo Helga Katrina Sinclair, una mujer de 30 años, hija mayor de seis hermanos varones, una soldado que ha luchado durante toda mi vida….…moriré aquí, y lo peor de todo, fue provocado por un acto de traición y cobardía, yo siempre he dicho, que la única manera de morir para un soldado con un gran honor como yo, seria en combate._

 _Pero no me rendiré…..voy a enfrentarme a la mismísima muerte, seguiré peleando para mantenerme aún con vida…yo se…que aún me falta mucho por vivir…..yo soy fuerte…en determinación, mentalmente y físicamente….no voy a permitir que muera de esta manera, pero cuando ya estoy a punto de desmayarme por el dolor, logro escuchar como hay unos pasos corriendo, lo extraño es que no son muy lejos de mí, pero ya no puedo soportar más el dolor y después, ya no escucho nada._

 **POV. De ?(Minutos antes de la explosión)**

 _Yo no soy un mercenario, soy un soldado…aunque mis acciones hablan por sí mismo, porque lo que estoy haciendo no tiene perdón, estoy disparando a unas personas que todos creíamos que habían muerto hace millones de años, para mantenerlos alejados de nuestra carga, que contiene la fuente de vida de todas esa civilización, aunque no quiero participar en todo esto, yo hubiera querido estar en el otro lado…. pero, ya no tengo opción, el comandante nos ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero a todos por la lealtad, aunque la verdad todos mis compañeros pensaban en sí mismos, yo no lo hago, porque en si mi parte no lo voy a usar para mi…..…si no será para ella._

 _Yo estoy arriba de uno de los vehículos, disparando a todo lo que se acercara al Globo, aunque la verdad mi conciencia no estaba del todo concentrada, ya que no puedo reprimir mis acciones, luego al voltear mi mirada hacia arriba, veo como uno de peces voladores se estrella contra un globo que ayudaba a elevar el Gyro –Evac, lo que provoco que este empezara a bajar su altura, hubiera continuando viendo, si no fuera por un golpe de parte de mi compañero que tenía a lado me hizo reaccionar._

-¡No te distraigas!- _me grito muy molesto y este de nuevo empezó a disparar, yo también comencé a disparar, aunque sé muy bien que nuestra situación actual, es muy mala, ya que todo está en nuestra contra, ya que cuando los Atlantes destruyeron el carro que ayudaba a elevar las avionetas que teníamos, nos empezaron a dominar._

 _Pero escuche en medio de las balas, un golpe seco, como si algo se hubiera golpeado con mucha fuerza, deje de dispar y volteo a donde escuche el golpe, provino en una pequeña colina que había arriba, y cuando decido ir a investigar qué fue ese ruido_ ….

-¡Que estás haciendo!- _de nuevo escuche como el mercenario me volvió a gritar pero cuando este volteo a verme, no se dio cuenta que un rayo de esos peces voladores, iba contra nosotros._

-¡Cuidado!- _le grito y logre reaccionar para aventarme del vehículo, antes de que el rayo le diera al carro y explotara, la fuerza producida por la explosión no fue mucha pero si lo suficiente para que me alejara del vehículo y sentí como empiezo a rodar._

 _Cuando pare de rodar, siento como mis tímpanos retiemblan de dolor, dejo que mi dolor se aparte y cuando regreso a la normalidad, siento ahora como el gas de mi mascara se sale, al parecer se rompió y ahora es inservible._

 _Me quito mi mascara y también el tanque de gas, doy unas pequeñas respiraciones y me levanto para ver cómo íbamos, y vi como ya nadie había, ya casi todos están muertos, pensé en ir a buscar a alguien..…pero reconozco que esto no cambiara nada, lo que ocurrió después fue que escucho una gran explosión, y al levantar mi mirada, vi con horror que el Gyro –Evac se estaba quemado, y empezaba a descender en llamas._

 _Cuando estaba pensando que el Comandante y la teniente, estaban arriba, me preocupe por ellos, pero en mi mente, me empezó a surgir un recuerdo cuando hubo una conversación entre el doctor y el excavador._

" _El magma, se solidifico en la base del volcán, bloqueando completamente la salida"._

" _Aguarda explica….quieres decir que este volcán puede estallar en cualquier momento"_

" _Oh no no nono, se necesita una gran fuerza destructiva de gran magnitud, para poder despertarse"_

 _Al recordar esa conversación, empiezo a preocuparme, si el Gyro-Evac se iba estrellar en la superficie del volcán, envuelto en llamas…..significa que, el volcán iba a entrar en erupción cuando este chocar._

 _Rápidamente, empiezo a pensar en un plan, levanto mi mirada y veo en la sima que antes había escuchado el golpe, como hay unas pequeñas cavernas más elevadas en la sima, tal vez hay la lava no llegue, ya tengo al menos una idea, y cuando baje mi mirada al suelo, había una mochila, me agacho para ver que tenía, y vi que tiene cosas muy útiles que me podrían servir, me pongo la mochila en mi espalda y empiezo a correr a la sima, de vez en cuanto volteo arriba para ver como el Evac, seguía cayendo, pero en medio de mi camino, voltea para a lado, y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, en el suelo esta una mujer esbelta, piel güera, cabello largo rubio, tiene un lunar abajo del ojo izquierdo, labios pintados de rojo, tiene una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco, unos pantalones ajustados de color verde, guantes y botas cafés, era sin duda la teniente Sinclar, y ella estaba algo desviada de la sima._

 _Sé muy bien que si me desvió, tal vez no pueda llegar a tiempo a mi objetivo, pero no puedo ignorar a la teniente, asiqué decido ir con ella._

 _Yo rápidamente, me bajo un poco y empiezo a correr donde estaba ella, me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo aquí, cuando ya estoy a su lado, noto con preocupación que esta inconsciente y que no está respirando muy bien, su respiración es muy áspera, también noto que su rostro refleja dolor y también como su pierna izquierda estaba totalmente fuera de lugar._

 _Me preocupo mucho y acercó mi cabeza a su pecho, y recargo mi cabeza suavemente en su pecho, donde ella tiene su corazón, y me angustio mucho más, ya que apenas y lo escucho._

 _Me alejo un poco, y me empiezo a cuestionarme si debería dejarla, ya que no queda mucho tiempo para que el globo choque a la superficie, y solo me podría retrasar..….pero rápidamente me quito esa idea, yo nunca he dejado nadie atrás, cualquiera de los mercenarios la dejaría para que se puedan salvar, cualquiera menos yo._

 _Me agacho para agarra al estilo de un bombero, pero apenas toco un poco su torso para acomodarme, veo como ella mostro una expresión de sufrimiento, y se retorció un poco, pude comprender que debía de tener algunos hueso rotos en el tórax….y deberían de ser muy graves._

 _Ahora con mucho más cuidado, pongo una de mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y la otra en sus flexión en las rodillas, ya preparado la levanto con mucho cuidado, ya están levantado por completo, la teniente al estar inconsciente, su cabeza y su largo cabello le empezó a colgar abajo, yo me empiezo a asegurar de que ella estuviese un poco cómodo y que su tórax no se moviera tanto, empiezo a irme a una velocidad moderada, no tan lento para poder llegar a tiempo a la sima, pero ni tan rápido para evitar que la teniente sufra aún más, pero de pronto, siento como todo el suelo empezó a moverse, eso solo significa una cosa….el volcán está despertando y veo que sí, ya que siento el suelo más caliente, ahora aumento un poco más mi velocidad, veo como todo ya se estaba mostrando magma, y volteo hacia atrás, y solo veo como algunos peces voladores se empezaban a ir rápidamente, aunque uno se quedó atrás de los demás._

 _Ignoro todo eso al sentir como se movía la tierra, ya estando un poco en la sima, veo una caverna algo grande, asique decidió ir hay, casi estaba dentro de la caverna, veo como algunas rocas caían de arriba, logro reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que me aplastaran a mí y a mi teniente, pero luego siento como mi cuerpo y el de la teniente, fuimos empujados hacia adentro, y después empiezo a ver todo negro..._

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo lo hice?, ¿Estuvo bien el comienzo?.**

 **Gracias por leer el comienzo, alguna sugerencia que tengan, estoy abierto para las ideas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado las mejoras que hice en el capítulo.**

 **Saludos y nos vemos.**


	2. Cap 2 Pasado

**Otras vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Cap. 2 Pasado**

 _Era de noche, y el clima estaba lloviendo, vemos un edificio algo descuidado, en un departamento algo pequeño, , más en específico en uno de sus cuartos, había un joven empacando ropa en una mochila, este joven tiene entre los 23 años, piel semi morena, ojos cafés, peinado de color negro de estilo militar, él tenía una ropa beije y de color verde fuerte, mientras seguía guardando su mochila, él pensaba en la misión que pronto iría, en las palabras que le dijo su comandante días antes._

 _-"Iremos a Atlantica, cuando el anciano pueda encontrar al lingüista que pueda leer este libro, por lo tanto descansen en sus hogares, y no hablen con nadie hacer qué del descubrimiento…los que me siguán, tendrán toda su vida asegurada y descuiden, no habrá ningún herido en la expedición"_

 _Él pensaba que era la oportunidad perfecta que tanto esperaba, el con mucha urgencia necesita el dinero, y cuando el comandante Rourke menciono que no habría ningún herido, no lo pensó dos veces y acepto._

 _Cuando ya estaba asegurado que tenía todo para el viaje, el salió del cuarto y empezó a caminar en un pequeño pasillo que conducía a la cocina, y cuando llego a la cocina, agarro un pedazo de pan que había, y lo partió._

 _Pero cuando lo partió, alguien prendió una lámpara que había cerca, la que la prendió era una mujer de entre los 40 años, piel güera, ojos cafés, de estatura mediana, y pelo negro amarado._

 _Cuando el joven se dio cuenta quien lo veía, dejo los pedazos de pan donde estaba._

 _-"Asique…..ya te vas"-decía la mujer neutralmente._

 _-"Si….ya no tardan en venir por mí"-decía seriamente._

 _Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos._

 _-"Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que vallas con esas personas"-decía seriamente la mujer._

 _-"Pero mama, el comandante Rourke ira con nosotros"-menciono el joven._

 _-"Y ese es el problema…..no me agrada ese comandante tuyo, cuando lo vi por primera vez, pude sentir que es una persona que solo le importa el dinero, y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, incluso siento que se desharía de sus hombres"-decía algo angustiada._

 _-"Mama no exageres, el comandante Rourke jamás mataría a personas por dinero"._

 _-"Esperemos que tengas razón Alex…..pero vuelve, sabes que te necesito….desde que…..tu padre"- decía tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada, el joven se acerca a su madre y la abraza con mucho cariño._

" _¿Hermano?-decía una voz débil, cuando el joven, ahora conocido como Alex, voltea a ver a una pequeña niñita de 6 años, piel blanca, y tiene en una de sus manitas un oso de peluche._

 _-"¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que estabas durmiendo?"-decía Alex mientras se acercaba a la pequeñita._

 _-"Te voy a extrañar"-decía la pequeña, sabiendo que su hermano se iba a ir._

 _Alex, dando un suspiro, se pone a su estatura._

 _-"Yo también….oye, te prometo que conseguiré el dinero para tu operación que necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?"-Alex decía con determinación._

 _Pero antes de que alguien más hablara, un clac son sonó afuera._

 _-"Ya llegaron por ti"-decía su mama al haberse asomado por la ventana, luego Alex agarra su mochila, y caminaba a la salida._

 _-"Nos vemos"-decía mientras salía de su casa._

 _-"¡ALEX!"-decía la pequeñita antes de que le diera un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, y él le corresponde._

 **(-)-(-)**

El soldado empezó a salirse de sus recuerdos, para poder despertarse lentamente, lo primero que vio fue que estaba en una cueva del volcán, era algo pequeña, y tenía un agujero en donde se filtraba aire dentro de la cueva, también cuando intento moverse, sentía que su espalda se había lastimado un poco, el aún tenía su mochila, cuando se sentó un poco, empezó a recordar lo sucedido, y cuando lo hizo, algo asustado, empezó a voltear a todos lados en donde estaba la teniente Sinclair, y cuando la vio, se empezó a acercar, poco a poco a ella.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Sé muy bien que es muy corto, a comparación del primero, pero apenas he tenido tiempo estos días, pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo.**

 **Nos vemos después. Adiós.**


	3. Cap 3 Revision

**Otras vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Cap. 3 Revisión.**

Alex se levantó y se fue acercando poco a poco a Helga, a paso lento vio que su teniente estaba boca debajo de una roca algo plana, cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Alex trato de agarrarla de su torso, pero antes de eso recordó que la última vez que la agarro con fuerza, ella se quejó de dolor, asique con mucho cuidado y delicadamente puso su brazo alrededor del abdomen de Helga, y la empezó a girar poco a poco, para que pudiera estar boca arriba.

Cuando termino de hacerla girar, Alex vio cómo se encontraba Helga, y lo que vio lo dejo muy preocupado; ahora la respiración de Helga era más áspera y forzada que antes, y todo su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado, su camiseta blanca, ahora estaba sucia de suciedad, su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor que ella sentía.

Alex decidió poner dos de sus dedos en el cuello de Helga para ver cómo estaba su pulso, cuando los puso se preocupó de que casi no los sentía, después más angustiado él puso su cabeza en el pecho de Helga, donde está su corazón, por suerte lo sentía palpitar, muy poco pero lo sentía.

Ahora después de alegarse un poco, empezó a pensar en que debería de hacer, cuando se le ocurrió una idea de repente, Alex con mucho cuidado agarro a Helga debajo de sus axilas, y la empezó a arrastrar hacia el agujero que se filtraba para que tuviera aire freso, al hacerlo, él podía escuchar y sentía como la teniente se quejaba de dolor.

-"Perdóname teniente"- pensaba algo arrepentido por hacerle esto, y aunque él no quería arrastrarla, no tenía otra opción, su espalda todavía no estaba recuperada del todo y sentía que si la cargaba, podría tirarla y lo menos que quería era lastimarla más.

Cuando por fin llego, acomodo a Helga para que pudiera su espalda recargarse sobre la pared, cuando ya la coloco.

Alex fue a donde estaba la mochila, y de ella saco lo que era dos cobijas, una la puso lo en el piso rocoso y la otra lo doblo, no tuvo tiempo de ponerla cuando vio que Helga por poco se caí de lado, rápidamente logro atraparla antes de que se cayera.

Después volvió a arrastrarla a Helga hasta llegar a la cobija, con mucho cuidado la empezó a acostar, ya estando acostada, con delicadeza levanto su cabeza con una de sus manos y con la otra puso la otra cobija doblada debajo de la cabeza de Helga, ya doblada, bajo cuidadosamente su cabeza.

Al terminarlo Alex dio un suspiro y se recargo un poco en la pared.

-Al menos la teniente Sinclair, tendrá un poco de aire fresco- diciéndolo mientras trataba de ser un poco optimista.

Pero su pequeña tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando vio en el cuerpo de su teniente, mas en específico su pierna izquierda, estaba quebrado, él se acerca y si, comprobó que su tobillo estaba fuera de lugar, ahora con ese nuevo problema, fue rápidamente a la mochila.

-Tiene que haber algo que me pueda ayudar-decía algo desesperado, cuando su búsqueda encontró algo muy útil.

-Ah…..muy bien-diciéndolo contento mientras sacaba de la mochila algunas vendas, pero cuando las saco vio que no fue lo único que las vendas salió de la mochila.

En el suelo había caído un cristal muy pequeño, Alex lo recogió.

-¿Pero qué es esto?, se parece al cristal gigante-se cuestionó, recordaba que ya lo había visto, pero no recuerda muy bien en dónde.

Lo hubiera seguido viendo si no fue por haber escuchado la respiración y tosido agónicos de Helga que lo hiso reaccionar, el guarda el cristal en su pantalón y de nuevo se acerca a Helga.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se empezó a preparar un chequeo en el todo el cuerpo de su teniente, tal vez no podría hacer más de lo que quisiera, pero amenos si tenía conocimientos de medicina.

-"Gracias papa, por haberme enseñado…antes de que partieras"- pensándolo con mucha gratitud a su padre y tristeza por recordarlo, después el con mucho cuidado empezó a hacer un chequeo en el cuerpo de Helga.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **Espadachín de la Luz, Mr. Zzz y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y desearles que en este nuevo año, cumplan con todos sus propósitos.**


	4. Cap 4 Cuestiones y el cristal

**Otras vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Cap 4. Cuestiones y el cristal**

Los habitantes de la Atlantida, estaban maravillados por lo que veían, que antes su hogar tenían escases de comida, ahora podían comer mucho mejor, las grandes construcciones se levantaban y lo más importante, el corazón de Atlantis estaba en lo alto del cielo.

Y aunque ya hayan pasado horas, nadie dejaba de contemplar la ciudad, y en especial…..

-¡ES INCREIBLE TODO ESTO!- decía muy emocionado Milo y empezando a dibujar en su libreta, un dibujo que había en un mural cercano, mientras iba acompañado de Vynni, Aundrey y la señora Packard, esta última tomado fotos.

-Tranquilo chico, no es tan impresionante-decía Vynni neutralmente.

-¡Como que no es impresionante, estamos hablando de pinturas que hicieron personas hace miles de años!-exclamo Milo.

-Pues…mientras que ellos tardaban miles de años en hacer una columna, yo tarde unos segundos en hacer un puente-decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes.

-Milo, te puedo hacer una pregunta-decía Audrey mientras lo veía.

-Claro Audrey, adelante-decía Milo mientras dejaba de escribir en su cuaderno.

-¿Sabes lo que le paso a Helga?, no es que me importe ella, pero la última vez que la vi, fue cuando ella lanzo a mí y a Sweet unas bombas para evitar que liberáramos a Kida.

-Si es cierto, después de eso ya ni la vimos y cuando regresemos a la superficie, tendremos que explicarle al señor Whitmore del porque ella no viene con nosotros-decía Vynni también entrando en la conversación.

-Bueno….para serte franco, si supe lo que paso con ella-decía Milo mientras se rascaba un poco el cuello.

-¿Y bien?-decía Aundrey interesada.

-Bueno….después de que yo chocara con uno de los globos que ayudaban a que el dirigible se alzara….logre escuchar como Rourke le deba indicaciones a Helga para que tirara cosas pesadas…para después escuchar como Rourke trato de aventarla.

¡¿Qué?!- decían Aundrey y Vynni sorprendidos, y la señora Packard por primera vez, se interesó en la conversación.

-Si, al parecer Rourke quería deshacerse de todo lo que fuera pesado…pero luego escuche como como ambos pelearon, para después al acercarme lo suficiente, vi como Rourke agarraba a Helga de una de sus piernas, para después el tirar sin vacilar, después de que lo viera me lance hacia Rourke y lo demás ya lo saben-terminando de contar su relato Milo dio un suspiro.

No puedo creer hasta qué punto Rourke hubiera llegado con solo ganar-decía Aundrey muy molesta.

-Oigan….¿creen que Helga allá sobrevivido?-decía Milo algo angustiado.

-Chico, fue aventada por varios metros de altura y si no la hubiera matado la caída, entonces murió con la explosión de la lava-decía Vynni.

-Pero…..¿Tal vez ella antes de la explosión de la lava, pudo entrar en una cueva subterránea?, puede que aun siga con vida-decía Milo mientras trataba de ser optimista.

-Milo…-decía Aundrey mientras ponía su mano, en uno de los hombros de Milo-hay que ser optimistas…..si Helga de haber sobrevivido a una caída de varios metros de altura…con el golpe recibido de la caída debió de quedar inconsciente y hay la lava se la llevo…..pero si de milagro ella tenía la suficiente fuerza para estar despierta, arrastrarse y llegar a una cueva….las heridas debieron de haberla matado….Milo, sé que tus intensiones son buenas, pero es imposible que Helga pudiera sobrevivir a eso.

-Si tienes razón-decía Milo algo triste.

-No te sientas mal, ella eligió su camino-decía la Señora Packard, mientras volvía a tomar fotos.

-Tiene razón Milo, Helga escogió robar el corazón de Atlantis, pudo haber hecho lo correcto como nosotros, pero no lo hiso, y sufrió sus consecuencias-decía Vynni mientras de nuevo empezaba a caminar.

Después vemos como todos empezaran a caminar de nuevo, aunque a Milo ya no estaba tan concentrado como antes, ya que pensaba en Kida, de lo que seguirá después.

 **En otra parte….**

Vemos como Alex, cuidadosamente él baja y le acomoda la camiseta blanca que tenía Helga. Hace pocos minutos, Alex estuvo revisando cuidadosamente todo el cuerpo de Helga, para descubrir que no solo tiene varias costillas rotas y su pierna, sino que también su espalda estaba lastimada y tenía moretones casi por todo el cuerpo.

Y si eso fuera poco, el pulso de la teniente estaba disminuyendo.

Alex, desesperadamente empezó a buscar por toda la mochila para ver que pudiera serle de utilidad, y aunque encontró cosas útiles como una cantimplora con agua, nada que le sirviera para cosas médicas, ya que la mochila estaba casi repleta de monedas de oro, debió suponer que del mercenario que le perteneciera esa mochila, debió de haberlo robado para el.

Pero mientras buscaba en la mochila, empezó a oír una voz.

- _Vámonos_ \- Alex empezó a escuchar que alguien lo decía.

Alex confundido, volteo su mirada para ver si la teniente Sinclar fue quien le hablo, pero vio que ella aún seguía como el la dejo, pero él se dio cuenta que la voz venia de su mente.

- _Ya tienes el dinero para pajar la operación, lo único que queda es irnos de aquí-_ decía nuevamente la voz.

-Me iré….cuando la teniente Sinclair se recupere-decía mientas seguía buscando.

- _Déjala…tenemos que irnos nosotros_ -diciéndolo de nuevo la voz.

-Olvídalo, no voy a dejarla a su suerte.

- _Pero mírala..….. tiene casi todas sus costillas rotas y apenas puede respirar…..ya está prácticamente muerta-_ sentencio con crueldad.

Alex solo se quedó pensando por unos instantes, para después ver a Helga de como apenas podía respirar y aunque considero irse, ya que tiene el dinero y nadie sabría que la abandono...….rápidamente el mismo se abofeteo por tener esa clase de pensamientos,él no era de esa manera.

-Me quedare y punto, porque ahora tengo una nueva misión...….y es salvar a mi teniente-decía Alex de manera decidida.

- _Tsss, ya tu veras_ -decía muy molesto.

Ya cuando Alex termino de revisar en la mochila y de ya no escuchar la voz de su mente, de nuevo escucho como Helga empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar, Alex agarro un trapo que tenía y se acercó lo suficiente para estar con Helga, para después sentarse en el piso y poner su regazo en la cabeza de Helga, para que el con el trapo con el que tenía en la mano, empezar a limpiar la frente de Helga.

Pero mientras que lo hacía, vio que de su bolsillo de su pantalón empezó a brillar, el extrañado reviso su bolsillo para después sacar el pequeño cristal, que era la fuente de la luz, el extrañado del porque se ilumino, descubrió que el cristal se iluminaba más cuando estaba más cerca de la frente de Helga, Alex si saber el porqué, puso el cristal suavemente en la frente de Helga, en la punta de la nariz.

Para después de que lo colocara, el cristal se iluminara más, hasta que al final dejo de brillar.

-"¿Pero qué paso?"-se empezó a cuestionar.

Pero cuando quito el cristal de la punta de la nariz de Helga, para luego ver como el rostro de Helga, que estaba en agonía se empezó a relajarse, su respiración áspera y forzada se empezó a regular.

Alex vía todo esto sorprendido, para después con una de sus manos verificar su pulso y descubrió que se mejor.

-No puedo creerlo-decía asombrado al ver el cristal nuevamente y de nuevo guardarlo cuidadosamente.

Cuando lo guardo, veía como el rostro de Helga estaba tranquilo, para después el dejar el trapo aun lado y con su mano acomodar el cabello de Helga.

-No se preocupe teniente…no la abandonare, la voy a cuidar hasta que se recupere y podamos irnos...…esta será mi misión.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **Espadachín de la Luz, Mr. Zzz y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	5. Cap 5 El Despertar

**Otras vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Cap. 5. El Despertar**

Alex agarro el cristal, que comenzó a brillar, para después el colocar el cristal en la espalda descubierta de Helga, este brillo para después dejar de hacerlo, cuando Alex quito el cristal, unas cortadas que tenía Helga en la espalda, se empezaron a curar, al terminarlo Alex le baja la camiseta de Helga, para que esta de nuevo la cubriera.

Y cuidadosamente Alex pone uno de sus brazos alrededor del tórax de Helga, para luego comenzarla a girar para que quedara boca arriba.

Han pasado tres días desde que Alex ha permanecido con Helga, Alex en su tiempo libre empezaba a quitar las rocas que habían obstruido la salida, pero el cansancio y el hambre ya le estaban pasando factura, aunque por suerte había algo de comida en la mochila, él quiso guardar la mayor parte para su teniente cuando despertara.

Aunque eso provoco que de nuevo la voz de su mente, le molestara por guardar la comida para ella.

Durante todo este tiempo, Helga no se ha movido aparte de alguna sacudida de dolor, pero lo mejor de todo es que se estaba mejorando poco a poco, su respiración era más estable y su pulso más fuerte, y aunque. Alex quisiera curar las fracturas que tenía Helga, descubrió que el cristal solo curaba las heridas externas y aliviaba el dolor, pero no curaba las partes internas, como las costillas. Por el momento, el solo cuidaba que las partes rotas, no se movieran.

Cuando Alex, la coloco boca arriba a Helga, ella hizo un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando su espalda toco el suelo.

Y cuando ya estaba boca arriba, Alex vio cómo su teniente movió un poco la cabeza y empezó a parpadear un poco Helga.

Alex se quedó mudo con lo que vio, la teniente empezaba a despertar, él no se esperaba que despertara tan pronto, y mucho menos con sus heridas que tiene, por el momento Alex se tenía a esperar hasta que ella pudiera abrir los ojos…..

(0)(0)(0)

…... _Estaba totalmente llena de ira, y disfrute los golpes que le di a Rourke, pero no acabe hay._

 _-¡Me prometiste un porcentaje!- le dije molesta y me giro sobre mi propio eje para darle una patada con mucha más fuerza, y cuando estoy a punto de conectársela, el me agarra de mi pierna, y veo como él se levanta con mi pierna agarrada._

 _-¡La próxima vez, pídelo por escrito!-el me empezó a decir para después sentir como el me doblaba la pierna, escucho como mi hueso se rompe, pero antes de que pudiera gritar o sentir el dolor, siento como el me avienta fuera del dirigible, trato de extender mis manos para tratar de agarrar otra vez la barandilla, pero él me avienta muy lejos para que no pudiera volver._

 _-¡ROURKE!-le grito totalmente llena de ira y siento como el miedo me empezó a surgir en mi interior, me pelo trenzado se desamarro y empiezo a dar vueltas sin control en el aire._

 _-¡No es nada personal!-escucho como el me grita burlosamente, lo creo incremento mi ira, siento como sigo cayendo y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, veo la sólida roca del volcán…._

(0)(0)(0)

Helga dio un pequeño quejido antes de abrir un poco sus ojos, pero cuando los abrió, de inmediato los cerro, porque ella sintió un insoportable dolor en su cuerpo, pero mucho más en su pecho, y la agonía llego en ella, trato de gritar por el insoportable dolor que sintió y sentía, pero simplemente abrió su boca pero no hizo ruido, apenas si podía respirar, y cuando respiraba su pecho explotaba de dolor.

Saliendo de Shock que tenía al ver como su teniente había despertado, Alex se acercó lo suficiente para estar a su lado para ver como ella empezó a sentir todo su cuerpo, el saca de nuevo el cristal y lo pone en la parte del pecho de Helga, para aliviar su dolor.

 **POV De Helga(segundos antes)**

 _Di un pequeño quejido de dolor, empiezo a sentir un terrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo luz y cuando abro un poco mis ojos…..siento un terrible e insoportable dolor en todo mi cuerpo, de inmediato los cierro, siento como todo me grita, trato de abrir mi boca para gritar de dolor por todo lo que sentía, y en especial como siento que mi pecho está a punto de estallar de dolor, pero ni siquiera puedo quejarme….no tengo la fuerza para eso, apenas si estoy respirando me es imposible respirar con normalidad._

 _No sé qué pasa o donde estoy, tengo la mente muy borrosa lo que sucedió después de que me desmayara, y hubiera continuado con mi sufrimiento, cuando de repente siento como inexplicablemente, me pecho se empezó a aliviar, y el dolor comenzó a calmarse._

 _Lo que me permite abrir un poco mis ojos, mi vista es demasiado borroso, lo único que alcanzo a ver es algo de color negro en el techo y siento como alguien me ve, muevo un poco mi cabeza de lado, aunque al hacerlo hice un gemido de dolor, lo que veo al girar mi cabeza, es distinguir una silueta, trato de aclarar mi vista….y lo que veo es a…Rourke viéndome con mucha burla._

 _-Que patética te vez…..Teniente Sinclair-escucho como él me dice, salgo de mi sorpresa de verlo, para que mi interior creciera un intenso odio al recordar lo que me hizo._

 _-Rourke…-susurre su nombre con mucha furia, trate de gritarle pero mi dolor de mi pecho aun esta, veo como él se agacha lo suficiente para estar su cara a lado de la mía._

 _-¿Qué dijistes?-me dijo el con su sonrisa burlosa._

 _-Dije…..…¡TE ASESINARE ROURKE!-le grite con mucha furia, no me importa que apenas si sentía mi cuerpo, que mi pecho este explotando de dolor, hare que él se arrepienta por lo que me causo._

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **Mr. Zzz, Espadachín de la Luz y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	6. Cap 6 Confusiones

**Otras vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Cap. 6. Confusiones**

De vuelta en la Atlantida, Milo y los demás, todos ellos seguían disfrutando en la estancia de la Atlantida, tal vez ya debieron de haber regresado a la superficie hace dos días, pero nadie tenía prisa por irse y aquí eran tratados como héroes, por motivo que decidieron quedarse unos cuantos días más.

En el palacio real, todos iban a disfrutar un banquete real que les estaban preparando los Atlantes, y descubrieron que las comidas extrañas de aquí, eran mucho mejor que la de Cookie.

Y todos estaban a punto de comer, si no fuera por….

-¿Oigan alguien ha visto a Milo, ya tardo mucho?-pregunto Sweet algo preocupado por él.

-Yo la última vez que lo vi, estaba muy distraído-le dijo Mole mientras el ya estaba comiendo alguna clase con criaturas con varios ojos.

-Oye ya te dije que te comas la cabeza, ahí están los nutrientes-le dijo Sweet a Mole.

-Discúlpenme, yo iré a buscarlo-dijo Kida mientras se levantaba de la mesa, para ir a buscar a Milo.

Mientras tanto, Milo estaba sentado en uno de los escalones que dirigía adentro y estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Una de las cosas que pensaba era que empezaba a decidirse quedarse aquí en la Atlantida, era su sueño y el de su abuelo encontrarla después de todo.

-"Ojala estuvieras aquí abuelo"-pensó Milo, al pensar lo fascinado que estaría su abuelo al ver Atlantis con sus propios ojos.

Pero había algo mucho más importante del cual quería quedarse, y esa razón era Kida, tenía que admitirlo, estaba totalmente enamorada de ella, incluso más que la propia Atlantis.

Y otra cosa que no dejaba de pensar….era en Helga, desde que tuvo hace unos días la conversación con Audrey, Vynni y Packard, no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Tal vez si, Helga estuvo de lado de Rouurke, y quería vender el cristal al mejor postor pero no dejaba de pensar que ella tuvo una muerte horrible y dolorosa.

Durante este tiempo, él quería creer que de alguna manera Helga pudo haber sobrevivido, después de todo él no era nadie cruel para desearle la muerte, a pesar de sus acciones, pero luego pensaba que incluso si el volcán no la mató, esa caída tuvo que haber causado alguna hemorragia interna. Sin atención médica, para la cual dudaba que alguien tuviera el equipo necesario, ella habría muerto incluso si el volcán no hubiera entrado en erupción.

Luego se enteró que Kida envió a un grupo de exploradores a ver como quedo el volcán, y la respuesta era obvia: el cráter era un desastre, cenizas por doquier, rocas fundidas por la lava y ningún rastro de ningún sobreviviente o cuerpo.

Tenía que aceptar la dura verdad: Helga y los demás mercenarios, todos estaban muertos y sus cuerpos debieron de haberse derretido por la lava.

- _Al menos….debí antes de que ocurriera la erupción, recogido su cuerpo_ -pensaba Milo algo triste.

-Oh, aquí estas Milo, te estaba buscando-decía Kida, ella al encontrar a Milo sentado en los escalones-te estamos esperando para comer….bueno algunos de tus amigos ya empezaron.

-Oh…..si Kida, vamos-decía Milo lo más posible alegre para estar con Kida.

 **En otra parte…..**

Alex al ver como el cristal se apagaba, de nuevo lo guarda en su pantalón, para de nuevo pararse y ver como el rostro de Helga se empezó a relajar, luego el vio cómo su teniente empezaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, el veía como ella tomaba profundas respiraciones, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo o decir…

 **POV. de Alex**

 _Aun no puedo creer que la Teniente Sinclair se está despertando, yo creí que con las fracturas que tiene iba estar inconsciente mínimo una o dos semanas, la verdad es de admirarse, noto como la Teniente empezó a abrir un poco sus parpados, y notó como sus ojos se abren lentamente pero solo se abren ligeramente y noto como sus ojos estaban vidriosos y desenfocados, después noto como ella mueve su cabeza ligeramente de lado en donde yo estaba, escucho como ella hizo un gemido de dolor al hacerlo, y noto que ella me estaba viendo._

 _No sé qué decirle, y lo único que se me ocurre es…._

-¿Se encuentra bien…Teniente Sinclair?- _le dije algo preocupado, pero en mi mente me golpe a mí mismo, que pregunta más tonta, si bien me refiero a que ella tenía casi todos los huesos rotos, tiene complicaciones respiratorias y que si no hubiera estado el cristal que encontré, odiaba admitir, ella ya estaría muerta._

-Rourke…..- _escucho como ella me hablo, creo que escuche que ella dijo el nombre del Comandante, pero la verdad no estoy seguro, me acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera estar mi cara a lado de la suya para escucharla mejor y que ella no se sobres fuerce._

-¿Me dijo algo?-le pregunte con suavidad a ella

-Dije….¡TE ASESINARE ROURKE!...

 **POV. GENERAL.**

Al haber dicho eso Helga en su ciega furia y odio trato de golpear a Alex con su mano izquierda, él logra esquivarlo a tiempo, y al ver como su teniente trataba de levantarse, en la sujeto de sus hombros tratando de no lastimarla.

Pero Helga no se contuvo y al ver una abertura en su defensa, con la única fuerza que tenía, ella con su pierna derecha pateo a Alex en su entre pierna.

Alex al sentir la patada, sintió un gran dolor, aunque la patada no tenía mucha fuerza, de todas formas si le dolió.

El al ver como ella estaba muy a la defensiva, mejor se alejó, para evitar que otra vez lo goleara y tratar que ella se sintiera más segura y se tranquilizara. Pero cuando se alejó unos metros de ella, Helga sorpresivamente logro ponerse a duras penas de pie, Alex vio esto Shokeado luego al ver como Helga estaba a punto de lanzarse, la pierna rota de Helga se dobló, lo que provoco que ella gruñiera de dolor, pero rápidamente le dio un golpe a Alex en su cara, pero este no tenía nada de fuerza, y con un jadeo de cansancio, su cuerpo no reacciono y se dejó caer en el pecho de Alex, sin aliento ni fuerza.

Alex veía como su teniente ya no tenía fuerza, y ahora ella estaba recargada sobre su pecho, veía como ella trataba de respirar y su rostro reflejaba dolor, era obvio que ella sufrió mucho….

-" _Que descarada_ "-Alex escucho la voz dentro de su cabeza, la misma voz que lo anda torturando hace días.

-"A pesar de que la salvamos, la cuidaste y que guardas la comida cuando ella despertara…..y como te paga, golpeándote y tratando de matarte".

-No es eso…..solo la Teniente Sinclir debe estar confundida-Alex dijo a su mente mientras la acomodaba para que pudiera estar acostada.

-"Si claro…..lo que digas, al menos la hubieras tirado al piso, para que aprenda"-decía la voz nuevamente.

-Quieres dejarme en paz- dijo Alex molesto mientras sacaba el cristal para ponerlo otra vez en el pecho de Helga.

-"….muy bien, con que nosotros no moramos…me da lo mismo…"decía la voz antes de que Alex ya no escuchara nada.

Alex dio un suspiro y cuando acabo de brillar el cristal, Helga sin creer que como ella sentía como se empezaba a recuperar, ella dio ásperas, complicadas y profundas respiraciones, abrió nuevamente los ojos.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **Espadachín de la Luz, Mr. Zzz y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	7. Cap 7 Conociendo al salvador

**Otras vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Cap. 7. Conociendo al salvador.**

 _Odio admitirlo…estoy acabada._

 _Hace poco desperté y tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento contra Rourke, pero estoy totalmente roto mi cuerpo, y me cuesta mucho respirar, cuando vi que él se alegó para por recuperarse de la patada que le di en la entre pierna, yo con mi gran fuerza de voluntad, logre que mi cuerpo reaccionara, me levante y me abalance contra el...…pero había olvidado mi pierna fracturada, escucho como mi hueso se dobló, lo que gruñí de dolor, pero rápidamente lo golpe, pero apenas di el golpe, sentí como un gran cansancio y agonía se apodero de mí, y no pude controlarme y empecé a caer de cara, yo cuando creía que iba a tocar el suelo, siento como mi cabeza toca y esta recargada en su pecho._

 _Trato de defenderme….pero no puedo…..trato de nuevo abrir mis ojos, pero la agonía me lo impedía….ahora tengo que aceptar que él me hará cualquier cosa…..tal vez me azoté al piso, me pate, me rompa mis huesos, me golpe mi tórax para que sufra más….lo único que no hare es suplicar piedad….eso es para los cobardes, y yo no lo soy….pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo extraño, tal vez no puedo ver, pero si escuchar, y lo único que escucho es el latido de su corazón…pensé que iba a escucharse nada, como lo serian para una persona sin compasión ni misericordia como lo es Rourke….pero estos, son como de una persona tranquila, compasiva..….como si quisiera protegerme…..ja, si claro._

 _Después siento como me empieza a moverme y siento por todo mi cuerpo algo caliente, después siento como en mi pecho se recarga algo frio, y después otra vez inexplicablemente se empezó a disminuir mi dolor, di unas ásperas, complicadas y profundas respiraciones y otra vez, empecé abrir mis ojos…_

 **POV. GENERAL.**

Alex al guardar otra vez el cristal, vio cómo su teniente daba ásperas, complicadas y profundas respiraciones, para después tranquilizarse, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Alex vio que Helga abrió sus ojos, y ella estaba viéndolo fijamente.

Alex vio que los ojos azules de su teniente que lo estaba viendo fijamente, y haciendo que se sienta inseguro de que hacer ahora.

Cuando Helga vio a Alex, no sabía que pensar, por un momento pensó que a quien estaba viendo era a Rourke, pero cuando por fin su vista se aclaró, lo que vio fue a un muchacho, vio que tenía la misma ropa de los mercenarios que estaban dispuestos a seguir a ella como a Rourke para ser millonarios, solo que la diferencia es que el chico no tenía su máscara de gas, como los demás.

Ni Alex ni Helga no sabían que decir, y como Helga vio que el chico no iba a hablar, decidió hacerlo primero.

-¿Quién eres tú?...y ¿dónde estoy?-pregunto Helga en un murmullo, su voz era áspera y ronca por el dolor que ella aun sentía, su pecho dolía cada vez que respiraba.

-Yo….emm, soy solo un merce….-Alex empezó a contestarle, pero cuando se dio cuenta que iba a describirse como "mercenario", odia esa palabra, porque él no era de esa manera-…..perdón, un soldado que también soy parte de la expedición, y ambos estamos atrapados en una cueva del volcán.

Helga, trato de sentarse, pero vio como el chico puso su mano suavemente en su hombro, impidiendo que se levantara.

-Yo no le aconsejo que lo hago, está gravemente herida-le dijo Alex preocupado a Helga, ella trato de reprocharlo pero cuando trato de sentarse, movió un poco su tórax, lo que provoco un inmenso dolor recorriera en su cuerpo, sin más que decir ella le hizo caso.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió…..y como llegamos aquí?-Helga le pregunto a Alex, ella trataba de controlar su voz para que dejara de ser áspera y ronca, odiaba que se viera como una débil.

-Bueno…..cuando los Atlantes empezaron a lanzar rayos de sus máquinas, yo logre sobrevivir a una explosión de un camión, mis compañeros no sobrevivieron…después vi como el Gyro-Evac estaba estallando en llamas, yo empecé a correr para estar en un lugar seguro, luego en medio de mi camino, la encontré, note que usted estaba gravemente herida, asiqué la levante y la lleve conmigo para ayudarla, ya que cuando el Gyro-Evac choco con la superficie, provoco que el volcán entrara en erupción.-termino de explicar Alex a Helga.

Helga empezó a pensar de la explicación del chico, era obvio que él también era un mercenario, y ahora recordaba vagamente, que antes de que se desmallara de sus heridas, escucho unos pasos no muy lejos de ella, esos pasos debieron de haber sido del chico que estaba viendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle al chico, ella vio como él se bajó un poco para empezar a desatar sus botas.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Helga al ver como el chico empezaba a desatarle sus botas.

-Necesitó quitarle sus botas para poder ajustar más las vendas de su tobillo…..seré franco, esto le dolerá-le dijo Alex mientras el al terminar de desamarrar las agujetas de las botas de Helga, y el empezara a jalársela.

La espalda de Helga se arqueó cuando Alex intentó liberar sus botas. Unos dolorosos segundos después, Helga respiraba con dificultad al sentir como su espalda fue jalada y como su pierna fracturada fue un poco acomodada.

-Listo, procure no mover su tobillo-le dijo Alex a su teniente, después empezó a pensar en algo que tenía en mente hace tiempo.

-Por cierto…¿Cómo acabo de esta manera?,¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-le pregunto Alex a Helga, mientras que ella trataba de respirar

-…No quiero hablar de eso-le dijo Helga al chico, odiaba recordar el dolor que sintió al chocar con el suelo del volcán-mejor dime….alguien más sobrevivió-ella quería saber si Rourke estaba muerto.

-Le seré sinceró….no, nadie más pudo escapar de la erupción del volcán, yo con suerte logre cargarla y entrar en una cueva donde la lava no llego, aunque ahora estamos atrapados-empezó explicar Alex.

Helga no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con lo que escucho.

- _Oh Rourke, espero que este descansando en pedazos….aunque hubiera querido yo matarte personalmente, tendré que conformarme_ -empezó a pensar mientras apretaba su puño derecho, ya que ella quería ver morir a Rourke.

-Oh ya veo, dices que estamos atrapados ¿verdad?-le pregunto al chico.

-Si…..pero no se preocupe, yo quitare las rocas, usted tiene que descansar, está gravemente herida-le dijo Alex al notar que su teniente quería salir rápidamente de aquí.

Helga trato de decirle que no se preocupara por ella, ya que quería demostrar que ella no necesitaba descansar, pero su cuerpo ni siquiera reaccionaba para levantarse a sique mejor decido rendirse y seguir acostada.

-¿Qué tan mal estoy?-empezó a preguntarle al chico.

-Tiene casi todas las costillas rotas, alguna que otra herida en el cuerpo y su tobillo roto, tiene que descansar en cama…..o cobijas en este caso-le dijo Alex a su teniente.

Helga dio un suspiro de molestia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardare en sanarme completamente?-pregunto Helga.

-Como unos, cinco o seis semanas aproximadamente-le dijo Alex.

Helga dio un suspiro de frustración y de enojo al oír esas palabras, ya que estar acostada no era algo que le gustaba ella, y de nuevo maldijo a Rourke por la condición en la que ella estaba, pero al menos ella aún estaba respirando a comparación de él, y sabía perfectamente que hubiera muerto de una o de dos maneras; con la explosión de la lava del volcán, su cuerpo hubiera sido derretido o con una muerte lenta y dolorosa por sus heridas internas, en resumen hubiera muerto sin la ayuda del chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas chico?-pregunto Helga, tenía que admitir, quería saber del quien la salvo.

-Alex, Teniente Sinclair-dijo presentándose formalmente.

Helga se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Alex ya no se tenía que dirigirse de esa manera, él lo seguía haciéndolo.

-Helga….solo llámame Helga, ahora si no te molesta…..quiero descansar un poco -ella le dijo a Alex, antes de que se volteara la cabeza del lado contrario, lo que de nuevo gimió de dolor y empezó a cerrar sus ojos para poder descansar un poco y por el producto del cansancio, y al saber que estaría en este estado por varios días, necesitaba un pasatiempo, y lo que se le vino a la cabeza fue….

 _-Hola Comandante, no es nada personal-en la mente de Helga, ella se imaginó que ella estaba parada frente a Rourke y ella sostenía una pistola, para después disparar a Rourke directo en la cara._

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **the only 95** **,Espadachín de la Luz,** **Sam la albina** **y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	8. Cap 8 Revelacion

**Otras vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Revelación.**

Podemos apreciar en una cueva de un volcán, que hace algunos días entro en erupción, a Helga que estaba durmiendo un poco, cuando de repente, unas pequeñas rocas se cayeron de las demás que estaban bloqueando la salida, el ruido fue muy poco, pero el suficiente para que Helga se despertara y abriera sus ojos de repente, lo que provoco un inmenso dolor recorriera en todo su cuerpo, en especial su abdomen y pecho, Helga gimió al sentir otra vez el dolor, y rápidamente cerro sus ojos.

En su interior, todavía sufría por respirar, le dolía cada vez que su pecho se movía. Pero decidida a no mostrarse débil, ella poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Conforme su vista se aclaraba, veía como el muchacho que le había salvado la vida, estaba recargado en una pared rocosa, y que él estaba durmiendo, a lado de él habían algunas rocas a su alrededor, debió suponer que son rocas que el quito de la salida.

Dejando eso de lado, Helga volteo un poco su cabeza de lado para que ella pudiera ver la luz del anochecer que se filtraba en el pequeño agujero.

Tal vez ella necesitaba dormir un rato más, pero no podía olvidar su dolor, aunque trataba de olvidarlo.

Ya que el dormir era algo que necesitaba desesperadamente y que le exigía su cuerpo. Aparte de que necesita guardar reposo y descansar para todas sus heridas y fracturas, ella apenas había dormido durante todo el viaje, desde el submarino hasta llegar a Atlantis.

Ella recuerda que al principio, cuando apenas iban a comenzar el viaje, ya que Rourke no quiso revisar nada, ya que él le dijo, que tenía que buscar al mejor postor para vender el corazón de Atlantis, cuando lo tuvieran en sus manos, asiqué ella como la segunda al mando de la expedición, tuvo que encargarse que todo estuviese listo y que no se les hubiesen olvidado nada, como; equipo médico, comunicación, armas necesarias, los hombres que estuviesen presentes, que todo lo que fuera mecánico, estuviera en buen funcionamiento, aunque había personas que se encargaba de ello y aseguraban que estaba completamente bien, para ella era mejor que ella misma los inspeccionaba y por supuesto alimentos necesarios para el gran viaje, ya que supo que Cookie no llevaba cosas esenciales para una buena alimentación e incluso recordó que ella y el tuvieron una discusión y él le aseguraba que los cuatro grupos básicos era," manteca, puerco, whisky y frijol ".

Ella creyó que por fin podía descansar en el viaje, pero surgió el ataque del Leviatan y después ella como teniente, la única oficial a parte de Rourke que habían sobrevivido al ataque en el submarino, necesitaba vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, asegurarse de las provisiones se utilizaran sabiamente, mantener las cosas organizadas, establezca los planes de viaje de los siguientes días, entre otras cosas.

Mientras que Rourke, nunca se molestó en esos detalles, haciendo que dejara que ella lo hiciera todo solo, poniendo la excusa que él era más un planificador "militar", y que no tenía tiempo.

También recordaba que durante el viaje, un camión había dejado de funcionar y ella fue de las pocas personas que decidieron o más bien recibieron la orden de Rourke, para empujar el camión cuesta arriba hasta llegar a una área plana para que Audrey pudiera repararlo, cuando lo hicieron llegaron a una gran cueva donde había una gran lámpara natural de color verde que brillaba intensamente y más adelante había un gran puente, ella se sentía agradecida cuando Rourke dio la orden de que descansaran, y ella de inmediato se fue a un rincón y armo su pequeño campamento para haci poder adentro de él, sobarse sus brazos y piernas del dolor y cansancio que sintieron, y también para que nadie la viera que estaba cansada, cuando termino de hacerlo, por fin podía tomar un descanso.

-"¿Era demasiado pedir una noche de descanso?"-pensó con ironía y molestia Helga, ya que recordaba que se despertó en medio de la noche, ya que Milo gritaba fuego a todo pulmón, tenía muchas ganas de estrangularlo, pero cuando capto el olor de quemazón, ella se despertó y vio a través de su campamento como había un gran incendio cerca de ella, asique rápidamente se levantó y dio la orden de apagar las llamas.

Ahora que lo pensaba muy bien, ella hizo todo el trabajo, desde el comienzo de la expedición hasta la llegada de Atlantis…..mientras que Rourke, se llevaba todo el crédito…..SU CREDITO.

-Malditas seas Rourke, que estúpida fui-murmullo Helga furiosa, mientras cerraba su mano derecha con fuerza, y más se sentía enojada con ella misma, ya que apenas iba descubriendo que todo el tiempo fue utilizada por él, ella quedo totalmente ciega cuando él le dijo que le daría parte del porcentaje del dinero que iban a conseguir cuando vendieran el corazón de Atlantis.

Por el momento decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y volteo su cabeza para ver al chico, aunque por el movimiento, gimió un poco de dolor al sentir otra vez sus huesos de las costillas moverse un poco.

Helga veía como el chico seguía durmiendo, y aunque trato de hablarle, pero su voz apenas era audible, lo que provocara que se molestara, y cuando Helga trató de respirar hondo, para poder tener mayor oxigeno posible, pero su pecho no lo permitió, la agudeza causó que tuviera un ataque de tos, provocando que Alex se despertara y al darse cuenta como Helga tuvo su ataque, se levantó y se acercó a ella y suavemente levantó su cabeza, elevándola para que pudiera respirar más fácilmente.

-Respire brevemente, hará que los ataques cesen- él le aconsejó, moviendo y acomodando la cobija debajo de su cabeza, que le servía a ella como almohada, para reemplazar su mano.

Helga no prestaba atención a lo que le decía, ya que aún tenía su ataque de tos, y aunque no lo parecía, a ella de verdad sí que le dolía incluso toser, pero al ver los ojos de Alex eran amables y transmitían seguridad cuando lo dijo, por lo que supuso que no podía ser malo, asique permitió que la acomodara.

Cuando el ataque de tos de Helga paro, Alex se aserco a la mochila para poder sacar una pequeña lata de metal y una cuchara, cuando los tuvo volvió con Helga con las cosas, y después Helga vio como Alex quería agarrarla.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundida.

-Voy a hacer que se siente, para que pueda comer-Alex le contesto mientras dejaba de lado la pequeña lata de metal y cuchara que agarro de la mochila, luego Alex usó ambas manos para deslizarse bajo los hombros de Helga, alzándola suavemente lo suficiente como para poder que pudiera su espalda de ella recargarse de la pared rocosa.

Luego, Alex abrió la lata, dejando al descubierto una sopa, aunque era más caldo, luego Alex agarro la cuchara para poder alimentar a Helga, ya que a ella le era muy difícil agarrar las cosas. Helga, incapaz de alimentarse a sí misma, ella se sentía enfadada y molesta, ya que de la manera en como Alex la alimentaba, se sentía como un bebe, pero por el momento dejo esos sentimientos, ya que se sentía agradecida por al menos comer un poco bien y en especial, aunque no lo quería admitir, con el chico.

Alex siguió alimentando a Helga en silencio, y después de que Helga termino de comer, sin decir nada, volvió a acostar con la ayuda de Alex, y al poco tiempo le gano el sueño y se volvió a dormir.

Alex al ver como su Helga se quedó dormida, saco el cristal nuevamente en su pantalón, y lo coloco nuevamente en el pecho de Helga, para aliviar su dolor, cuando este dejo de brillar, la respiración de Helga se puso más estable.

 _-"Ni siquiera te lo agradeció"-_ Alex volvió a escuchar en su mente, la voz que siempre lo molestaba.

 _-"Le das incluso de comer y ni siquiera te da las gracias por eso o dime, ¿ya te agradeció por haberla salvado?"_ -pregunto enfadado su subconsciencia.

-Quieres callarte….no estoy de humor para discutir contigo-dijo Alex mientras se sentaba donde el estaba, por suerte, ya no escucho esa voz.

Alex dio un suspiro y aunque él quería de nuevo seguir quitando las rocas para poder salir, se sentía algo débil, y lo sintió un poco más al de nuevo usar el cristal.

- _Debe ser por el hambre_ -pensó Alex, mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos para de nuevo descansar.

Pero lo que el ignora y que tampoco sabe es, que se sentía débil no solo por el hambre, si no por algo más.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **Sam la albina** **, Espadachín de la Luz,** **the only 95, Mr. Zzz** **y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	9. Cap 9 Surgimiento de dudas

**Otras vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Cap. 9. Surgimiento de dudas**

Era de una nueva noche para la nueva Atlantis, y todos sus habitantes estaban dentro de sus propios hogares.

Aunque es muy extraño eso, ya que normalmente todos estarían disfrutando de su nueva ciudad o estarían en sus típicas festines por su gran cosecha que han tenido estos días, pero hoy es una excepción ya que se soltó de repente un indescriptible frio que ahuyentó a todos los habitantes de la Atlantis, ya que ellos no estaban tan acostumbrados a este clima.

Aunque no hubo ningún problema, ya que todos en sus hogares prendieron una fogata para mantenerlos calientes y muchos estaban cerca del fuego mientras comían un poco e incluso los niños se empezaron a dormirse cerca del agradable calor, y en el templo no era la excepción, unos guardias prendieron algunas antorchas en el exterior para poder ahuyentar el frio, y mientras en el cuarto de los huéspedes, los invitados al sentir un poco el frio, también prendieron dentro de sus cuartos un poco de fuego, y el fuego más la gran comodidad que ellos tenían, sin mencionar el gran festín que tuvieron, no duraron mucho para que les ganara el sueño, pero en la enfermería, donde era tratado los pacientes del templo, y Milo pidió hablar con Sweet en privado, ya que quería su opinión sobre algo personal que él tenía guardado, y el acepto, pero solo si iban a la enfermería a hablar.

Cuando Milo termino de explicar sus problemas ha el, Sweet medito un poco antes de hablar.

-Entonces….¿seguro que te quieres quedar aquí en la cuidad de Atlantis y no volver a la superficie?-pregunto Sweet a Milo.

-Lo he pensado mucho y si…..me voy a quedar, Kira necesitara a alguien para que le enseñe a los demás atlánticos sobre sus orígenes-contesto Milo seguro.

-Seguro que es eso, ¿o es más por Kida?-lo dijo Sweet algo coqueta, y Milo se sonrojo un poco- ¿Y ella que te ha dicho?.

-La verdad no hemos platicado mucho, ya que ella últimamente ha estado leyendo unos pergaminos que su papa le dejo a ella-dijo Milo con algo de tristeza.

-Oh, ¿y de que hablan esos pergaminos?-pregunto Sweet con curiosidad.

-De lo poco que ella me ha dicho, solo sé que el revela todo acerca del Corazón de Atlantis y otras cosas del pasado, para que su hija no cometa los mismos errores que el cometió.

-Me parece buena idea-dice Sweet mientras que empieza a buscar algo en la enfermería.

-Sí, ¿oye que buscas?-pregunto Milo mientras vía como Sweet buscaba.

-Esto era lo que quería-dijo Sweet mientras cargaba en sus manos una clase de jarrón cuadrado algo pequeño.

-¿Y por?-pregunto Milo confundido.

Por contestación, Sweet le quito la tapa del jarrón, para relevar su contenido.

-¿Son Cristales?-dijo Milo sorprendido, que efectivamente, había cristales Atlánticos, habían un total de 20.

-Sí, cuando pasaba aquí a ver como los curanderos trataban a los heridos de la batalla que hubo para recuperar el Corazón de Atlantis, sorpresivamente ya la mayoría se había recuperado de todas sus heridas y vi que fue gracias a los Cristales-dijo Sweet contento.

A Milo no le sorprendió lo relevado, ya que el ya experimento y vio lo que podían hacer los Cristales, el gran poder curativo que estos tenían.

-Asique se me ocurrió llevarlos a la superficie para poder usar esa gran poder curativo a todos los heridos de gravedad que ahí en los hospitales, claro, si Kida me permite llevármelos.

A Milo no le pareció una buena idea llevar los Cristales a la superficie, ya que aunque sabía perfectamente que Sweet jamás los utilizaría para fines egoístas o venderlos al mejor postor, podría despertar la codicia de muchas personas, pero antes de que pudiera expresar su opinión…..

-Lo siento Sweet, no puedo dejar que te los lleves-dijo una voz a las espaldas de Sweet y de Milo, y estos voltearon para ver a Kida.

-Kida, ¿Cuánto tiempo que llegaste?-pregunto un nervioso Milo, ya que él esperaba que ella no hubiese escuchado la primera conversación que tuvo con Sweet.

-Apenas llegue, pero escuche la idea de Sweet-dijo Kida mientras caminaba para estar con ellos dos, aunque Milo suspiro de alivio.

-¿Y por qué no Kida?, ¿hay algún problema con los cristales?-pregunto Sweet mientras dejaba el jarrón en su lugar.

-Es peligroso…

-Sí, tiene razón Kida, Sweet, es peligroso que la gente sepa el gran poder curativo que tienen los cristales, muchos podrían desear su poder, un claro ejemplo es Rourke-dijo Milo interrumpiendo a Kida, para que ella sepa que tiene su apoyo.

-Bueno aparte de su gente, es peligroso para quienes lo van a usar-dijo Kida, para sorpresa de Milo y Sweet.

-Peligroso, ¿a qué te refieres Kida?-pregunto Milo confundido.

-Veras, cuando estaba leyendo los pergaminos que mi papa me dejo antes de que….muriera-dijo Kida con tristeza –me explica acerca del Corazón de Atlantis que siempre tiene que permanecer oculto, donde se encuentra, y algo muy importante…por que el prohibió el uso del poder curativo excesivo de los cristales.

Cuando lo menciono, dejo sorprendidos otra vez a los dos hombres, pero antes de que se pudieran preguntar, Kida continúo con su relato.

-El Cristal tiene un gran poder curativo, de eso no hay duda, pero su uso tiene un precio alto….el quien usa el Cristal, tiene que darle su propia energía al cristal para que este pueda dársela al herido, mientras más grave sea la herida, más energía se tiene que dar.

Cuando Milo y Sweet escucharon el relato de Kida, comprendieron que aunque los Cristales cura a los heridos, el quien los usa dará su propia energía para curar, lo que provocaría que incluso el que tiene el Cristal se debilite, en resumen, son una arma de doble filo por haci decirlo. Y Milo comprendió del por qué el Rey no permitió que el usara el Cristal para que lo curaran, aunque lo hubiese hecho, él hubiera quedado totalmente exhausto para darle más tiempo de vida al Rey, pero solo frenaría un poco su inevitable muerte.

-Y ustedes solo los pueden acceder al poder de curación de los Cristales, ¿verdad?-pregunto Sweet a Kida.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué la pregunta?.

-Bueno, hace unas horas, Mole se cortó un poco la palma de su mano al excavar por la terraza detrás del templo, y el trato de usar el poder curativo para reponerse, por más que trato, no pudo acceder al poder-dijo Sweet mientras recordaba lo divertido que fue el ver como Mole se desesperaba al no hacer reaccionar el cristal.

-La verdad no sé muy bien, pero creo que es porque para acceder a los Cristales, el que lo tiene en la mano, tiene que tener un puro corazón y sentimiento en querer ayudar al herido-dijo Kida mientras recordaba que ella tuvo esos sentimientos cuando encontró a Milo por primera vez y que él estaba herido de su pecho.

-Ok, entonces no me los llevare…..creo que ya es momento de volver a la cama, que descansen chicos-dijo Sweet mientras se despedía de Milo y Kida y salía de la enfermería.

Milo y Kida se quedaron solos sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, hasta mañana Kida-dijo Milo nervioso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Kida le dio un beso en su cachete.

-Descansa Milo-dijo Kida antes de que saliera, dejando a Milo sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _(0)(0)(0)_

 _Era de noche en la ciudad de Washington, y todos sus ciudadanos ya estaban descansando de sus jordanas del día, bueno casi ya que un auto militar estaba manejando en destino a unos edificios muy descuidados, pero el camión paro en uno en específico, y de atrás salió un joven cargando una bolsa en sus hombros, bajando del auto._

 _-"Hasta mañana Alex"-dijo el conductor el nombre del muchacho y Alex solo levanta su mano algo cansado de despedida, cuando el bajo del todo, el conductor siguió con su marcha._

 _Alex iba caminando algo lento a su edificio, y cuando entro en él, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde estaba el departamento donde él y su familia viven._

 _Cuando entro al departamento, trato de hacer lo menos posible de ruido, y mientras caminaba, se detuvo al ver un lugar en específico con tristeza._

 _La razón, estaba viendo a su mama durmiendo incómodamente en el único sillón que ellos tenían, y su cobija desgarrada se le cayó del sillón._

 _Alex al ver eso, levanto la cobija y se la puso a su mama, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, aunque el muchas veces le decía que el dormía en el sillón y ella en su cama, su mama no lo permitía ni quería, y hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos, si no fuera que escucho una voz._

 _-"Alex"-el mencionado escucho su nombre y cuando volteo a ver, solo sintió como su hermanita lo estaba abrazando de sus piernas._

 _-"Oye, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?"-pregunto Alex en susurro para no despertar a su mama._

 _-"No puedo dormir, no sabiendo que no estas a mi lado"-dijo la pequeña con ternura, provocando que Alex sonriera._

 _-"Ya veo, oye, ¿dormirías si yo me quedo a tu lado y te canto la canción que tú quieras?"-dijo Alex, y a los pocos segundo la pequeña lo veía con mucha emoción y asiente repentinamente con la cabeza-"Muy bien, vamos"._

 _Alex tomando la mano de su hermanita, ambos se fueron al cuarto de la pequeña, y la mencionado se acostó en su cama y abrazaba a su peluche, mientras que Alex la cobijaba._

 _-"Ya estamos aquí, ahora, ¿qué canción quieres que cante?"-pregunto Alex mientras se sentaba en la cama._

 _-"La que papa creo y nos cantaba como cuna"-dijo con ilusión la pequeña._

 _Alex al escuchar la petición, empezó a dudar si cantarla, no era mala la canción por el contrario, pero no quería de alguna manera lastimar a su mama en recordar a su papa si lograba escucharlo, pero al ver la cara de ilusión de su hermanita, no pudo negarse._

 _-"De acuerdo, pero no canto igual que el"-dijo Alex bromeando, y su hermana soltó una pequeña risa. Alex se empezó a preparar a cantar y ya sintiéndose listo, empezó a cantar;_

 ** _Espera un poco más_**

 ** _Espera un poco más_**

 ** _Espera un poco más_**

 ** _Todo va a estar bien_**

 ** _Todo va a estar bien_**

 ** _Pelea un poco más_**

 ** _Pelea un poco más_ _  
_ _Ora un poco más._**

 _Conforme el cantaba, la pequeña dio un bostezo de sueño._

 _ **Todo va a estar bien**_

 _ **Todo va a estar bien  
**_ _ **Vamos a cantar un poco más de tiempo**_

 _ **Canta un poco más de tiempo**_

 _ **Canta un poco más de tiempo**_

 _ **Todo va a estar bien**_

 _ **Todo va a estar bien**_

Cuando Alex termino de cantar, vio como ella ya se quedó completamente dormida, asique él se levantó para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero cuando iba a cerrar el cuarto de su hermanita, el la vio por última vez.

-"Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para mejorar nuestras vidas, por que eras la persona más importante de mi vida, te quiero"-dijo Alex antes de cerrar la puerta.

(0)(0)(0)

Alex se despertó de golpe, y vio que se quedó dormido en las rocas, lo que le produjo una gran molestia en la espalda. Estaba casi completo a oscuras, y solo se podía distinguir por que se filtraba un poco de luz por el agujero donde había oxígeno, cuando su vista se aclaró más, vio como Helga estaba durmiendo pero vio que había dos cosas que no le gusto para nada; una era que ella inconscientemente, con sus dos manos se estaba agarrando su costado derecho del estómago y su rostro reflejaba dolor y la segunda era que involuntariamente estaba temblando.

Alex se levantó y se acercó a paso lento a ella, y cuidadosamente agarro con delicadeza y quito las manos de Helga de su cuerpo, ya libres, él le quito algo su camiseta para ver que tenía en su costado, y pudo ver que tenía un corte, no tan grave, en su costado.

Asique el ya sabiendo que hacer, saco el cristal que tenía guardado y cuando este brillo, lo coloco suavemente en el corte, logrando que la herida se sanara, provocando que Helga ya no mostrara dolor, pero cuando el cristal dejo de brillar, Alex dio un jadeo de cansancio.

- _Debe, ser….por el hambre_ -se decía mentalmente por el cansancio que sintió en el momento, pero dejo sus pensamientos cuando por el agujero sintió un aire helado tremendo, pudiendo haci saber del por qué ella estaba temblando.

Alex sabía que no podía mover a Helga porque no quería despertarla y por qué ella necesitaba todo el oxígeno posible. Asiqué tomando una decisión, agarro una roca algo mediana y la puso y atoro en el agujeró, ya no se sentía tanto el frio, pero luego él se sentó y se recargo otra vez en las rocas y cuidadosamente con sus manos levanto la cabeza de Helga y la puso en su pecho y la cobija que antes ella tenía para recargar su cabeza, muy difícil logro ponérsela a ella para que de esa manera se mantuviera caliente.

 _-"¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡Ahora le sirves de recargad era y le das una cobija para que ella se mantenga caliente y tú no!, ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!"-_ grito el sub consiente de Alex muy molesto.

-Yo lo hago para protegerla, y ¿tu cuando dejaras de molestarme?-pregunto Alex a su propia mente-Genial, ya me estoy volviendo loco-dijo molesto.

-"Oh no, no te has vuelto loco o más bien dijo, no nos hemos vuelto locos, ya que yo soy parte de tu ser y además, yo soy con el único que puedes hablar y no con la moribunda"-dijo con burla y crueldad el estado de Helga.

-No le digas de esa manera a Helga-dijo con enfado Alex.

-"¿Helga?...no me digas que te estas encariñando con ella"-dijo con burla, y al ver callado a Alex, fue suficiente respuesta-"Ahí, que no te das cuenta que para ella, nosotros solo somos uno de los cientos mercenarios que ella estaba al mano….¿tú crees que ella te cuidaría de la misma manera que tú lo haces con ella?...¿De verdad crees que vale la pena arriesgarse en salvar a una persona qué conociste hace poco a que salvar a nuestra propia hermana?- dijo el subconsciente para de nuevo dejar solo a Alex.

Alex no supo que responder a la última pregunta, y con sus dudas en la cabeza, se empezó a dormir.

Pero Alex tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no escucho como Helga al sentir y escuchar los cálidos latidos del corazón de Alex, su rostro reflejaba una gran tranquilidad, murmullo un nombre.

-Chris-dijo mientras al final se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **Mr. Zzz, the only 95,** **Espadachín de la Luz y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **La canción que Alex canta se llama "Hold on" del videojuego Detroit Become Human, les recomiendo mucho escucharla.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	10. Feliz Navidad y Favor

**Hola a todos mis lectores y escritores, este es solo un mensaje de este escritor deseándoles una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo a todos, mis bendiciones para ustedes y para sus seres queridos : D**

 **Dejando eso de lado, les pido una enorme disculpa para mi gran retraso que he tenido con el siguiente capítulo, de veras que quería darles un regalo para ustedes, pero lamentablemente, eso no podrá ser posible : (**

 **Lo único que puedo pedirles es paciencia…**

 **Ah y antes de que termine, un escritor me pidió hacer un cuestionario para él y también de ayudarlo en hacerlo, se preguntaran " _¿Cómo?",_ la respuesta es en preguntándoles a mis lectores también, asique si contestaran las preguntas siguientes, se los agradecería mucho;**

* * *

 **1° ¿Quién es tu villano favorito de Spider-Man?:**

Venom / Eddie Brock

Doc Ock

Escorpión

Electro

Kraven

Buitre

Rinoceronte

Shoker

Black Cat

* * *

 _ **2°¿Quién es tu villano favorito de Kung Fu Panda?**_ Excluyendo a Tai Lung, Shen y Kai.

Hundun

Lidong

Hermanas wu

Fenghuang

Tong Fo

Bandidos de cocodrilo

Bandidos lobo

* * *

 **Gracias de nuevo, y espero que nos veamos pronto :)**


	11. Lo siento

**Hola, espero que se la pasan y se la esten pasando genial en estos dias tan especiales y tambien les deseo en Feliz y prospero año nuevo 2019, que todas sus metas puedan cumplirse.**

 **Bueno, aparte de desearles eso, lamentablemente traigo muy malas noticias...hace algunos días, mas precisamente ayer, me robaron mi computadora.**

 **Tal y como lo leen me robaron mi computadora, la misma en la que estaba trabajando y tenia guardado todos mis archivos de esta historia, como en las demás, y en estos días espero poder adquirir una nueva estos días para seguir escribiendo...aunque me tardare mucho en volver a recordar y recuperar mis documentos.**

 **Por esa razón, les pido por favor paciencia conmigo, enserio lo lamento...antes de que termine, haré un cuestionario hacerca de, ´¨¿cual de mis historias sera publicada o actualizada primero?¨¨, asi que si quieren ver esta historia antes que las otras, vayan a votar.**

 **La encuesta se cerrara el 2 de Enero del 2019.**

 **Nos vemos y de verdad, espero que nos veamos pronto.**


	12. Cap 10 Como todo comenzo

**Hola ¿Acaso está llegando el fin del mundo?, se estarán preguntando…¡PUES NO!, ¡Ni tampoco este es un sueño, es la realidad!, ¡POR FIN ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA!.**

 **(Se escuchan varios gritos de alegría y de emoción)**

 **Si, lo sé, yo también estoy emocionado y ustedes mis lectores decidieron que actualizare esta historia primero, antes que las demás, y gracias por aquellos que votaron para que continuáramos con esta historia.**

 **Bueno, ya no les quito su tiempo, y por fin, continuemos …**

…

… **.**

 **Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, en este capítulo habrá una aparición especial de un gran personaje, muy especial y conocido por todos, a ver si adivinan quien es, pero los que no sepan quién es, al final del capítulo les diré quién es (aunque lo dudo mucho que no lo reconozcan).**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Cap. 10. Como todo comenzó**

 _En una base militar, podemos presenciar como todos los militares empezaban con sus rutinas duras; unos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento de tiro, otros estaban corriendo a través del campo de correr, otros marchando, otros en el comedor y otros en el gimnasio._

 _Pero nos concentraremos en el gimnasio, donde los soldados están haciendo algunas pesas, otras lagartijas, otros estaban practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso sí, algunos no le dedicaban su concentración a lo que estaban haciendo y solo miran más a cierta esquina, ya que en esa esquina esta una joven de unos 17 años, cabello corto rubio, ojos azules, ella usaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negro y pantalones de color verde, ella estaba golpeando un pesado saco de Boxeo._

 _La chica al dar una poderosa patada al saco, esta voló hacia atrás por la energía del golpe, si hubiese sido una persona el que hubiera recibido el golpe, sería muy doloroso, lo que provoco la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica._

 _Decidida que ya había acabado por el momento, la chica se secó un poco con su antebrazo el sudor que recorría en su frente y empezó a guardar sus cosas en una maleta para poderse ir. Pero antes de que pudiera caminar hacia la salida, un grupo de 3 hombres con ropa militar, unos años más grandes que ella, le cerraron el paso._

 _-Tienes una gran fuerza- dijo el soldado que estaba en medio y dio unos pasos para estar enfrente de ella._

 _-Piérdete-dijo la chica de manera fría y grosera._

 _-¡Gua!, chica con carácter, eso me gusta, y si quieres que te deje, solo dime tu nombre-dijo de forma divertida el soldado._

 _La chica lo vio molesto, pero dando un suspiro de irritación, decidió hacerlo._

 _-Helga, ahora ya déjame en paz-lo dijo Helga cortante y empezando a caminar, a la salida, pero antes de nuevo el líder del grupo se interpuso en medio._

 _-No hasta que me digas, ¿Quién te enseño a golpear de esa magnitud?_

 _-Mi padre, ¿algo más?-dijo Helga irritada._

 _-Si, ¿Qué tal si tu y yo nos vamos a una privada practica de nuestros mejores movimientos?,- dijo el líder con una sonrisa y veía de reojo el cuerpo de Helga, mientras que sus dos compañeros se pusieron atrás de Helga-y te aconsejo que no hagas nada tonto._

 _Helga, al ya saber sus intenciones, soltó un suspiro de irritación, ya que esto se empezaba a ser costumbre y fastidioso, ya que empezó cuando su cuerpo se empezó a ¨desarrollar¨, y según lo que le dijo su madre, su cuerpo se desarrolló demasiado bien, incluso un poco más de lo que debería._

 _Asique, soltando su mochila, volvió a ver al líder del grupo._

 _-Te aconsejo que no hagas nada estúpido, imbécil._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, el líder no oculto su furia y lanzo un golpe directo a la chica, para darle una lección, sin saber quién recibiría una lección seria el….._

 _(0)(0)(0)_

 _-¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!._

 _Se escucharon los gritos de todos los soldados en el gimnasio al ver el espectáculo, y vaya que todos los que estaban en el edificio, se acercaron a ver la batalla._

 _En medio de todos los espectadores, estaba Helga en posición de guardia viendo al líder del grupo que la molestaron y en el suelo estaban sus compañeros retorciéndose de dolor y con la cara sangrando e inconscientes._

 _-Qué esperas, ¿acaso te lastime? - pregunto Helga con sarcasmo, haciendo que el líder la viera con furia, ya que él tenía un ojo morado por un golpe provocado por la chica._

 _-Estúpida, ¡ya verás!- grito furioso mientras lanzaba un golpe directo a la nariz de ella, pero ella agarro su brazo y le propino una poderosa patada en la cara, que hizo que se retorciera de dolor por el impacto._

 _\- Levántate, aun no termino contigo- dijo Helga fríamente, lo que provoco que el líder se asustara y como pudo, corrió hacia la multitud escondiéndose entre ellos, para luego salir del gimnasio._

 _\- Maldito cobarde- dijo con enojo y entre diente Helga, cuando vieron que acabo todo, la multitud se alejó del lugar para salir también del gimnasio y evitar cualquier castigo impartido por cualquier superior a ellos por presenciar una pelea y detenerla, y otros ayudaron a los otros dos soldados inconscientes, haciendo que Helga se quedara completamente sola en el edificio, cuando estaba a punto de agarrar sus cosas….._

 _-Eres un luchador increíble, para ser una niña-Helga escucho como un hombre le hablo entre las sombras, cuando se acercó a las sombras se ve que era un hombre entre los 35 a 40 años de edad, tenía un uniforme de comandante verde y veía con una sonrisa a Helga._

 _Helga se fastidio al pensar que venía otro combate, y a la vez se molestó al escuchar que la llamo niña._

 _-No tengo tiempo para hacerlo de nuevo, pero usted vio lo que le hice a esos tontos, asique le aconsejo que no se meta conmigo-dijo fríamente Helga mientras se acercaba atezadamente al soldado._

 _-Qué curioso, yo iba a decir casi lo mismo, solo quiero decirte que eres una buena luchadora y eres fuerte-dijo el sonriendo._

 _-Gracias-contesto secamente Helga._

 _-Aunque….tu técnica tiene mucho que decir._

 _-¡¿Disculpa?!._

 _-Ya me oestes, eres fuerte, pero tu técnica de combate es terrible, si estuvieras en la guerra ya estarías muerta niña._

 _No sabía lo que Helga le molestaba más de ese tipo, que la consideraba débil o que la llamo otra vez niña._

 _-¿Quieres que te muestre que tan débil soy?- menciono Helga mientras se ponía en posición de combate._

 _-Por favor, no durarías contra mí, aunque eso sí, si quieres convertirte en una mejor soldado, ven a buscarme-dijo el soldado mientras caminaba a la salida, y escucho como unos pasos corrian tras de el, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para agarrar un pie que hiba directo hacia el._

 _-¿Cómo?- menciono Helga sorprendida, ya que el soldado agarro su pie a tiempo de que le conectara en su cuerpo._

 _-Te lo dije, además se escuchó como venias tras de mi-menciono con una sonrisa el soldado, antes de que levantara el pie de ella dando también un giro, haciendo que Helga se cayera de enfrente en la lona, que por suerte estaban ellos parados._

 _-Te diré una cosa, tienes el potencial y el talento para ser la mejor, lo único que necesitas es un buen guía, yo puedo ser ese guía, piénsalo bien- dijo el soldado para después empezar a salir del gimnasio, pero antes de eso, se detuvo un momento._

 _-Ah, se me olvidaba, soy Lyle Tiberius Rourke, mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo Rurke mientras salía del edificio._

 _Helga que estaba aún tirada, dio un golpe al suelo por la frustración que sentía al ser humillada de esa manera, pero a la vez empezó a pensar en las palabras de el, es cierto que ella quería ser la mejor, quería rebasar sus propios límites, asique mientras seguía pensando Helga, se levantó y recogió sus cosas._

 _-Te daré un consejo jovencita, no confíes en ese hombre, el hará cualquier cosa para llevar a cabo sus propósitos, incluso seria capaz de matar a sus propios hombres- Helga escucho como alguien le hablo atrás suyo, y cuando volteo, encontró a un hombre ya avanzado de edad, de piel güera, pelo y bigote de color blanco, el señor usaba lentes y tiene un uniforme de conserje._

 _Helga rápidamente vio que era el señor del mantenimiento y sin despedirse de él, salió del gimnasio. El señor solo solto un suspiro y empezó a barrer el piso._

 _-No digas que se te advirtió-dijo el conserje mientras seguía con lo suyo._

(0)(0)(0)

Helga se despertó de golpe, pero al abrir sus ojos de repente, la invadió y volvió el inmenso dolor que tenía ella, provocando que cerrara una vez más los ojos. La oscuridad y el sufrimiento era lo único que Helga sentía ya que a pesar de que el cristal la ayudaba en grande para aliviarla, el cristal no curaba las heridas internas como sus huesos rotos de las costillas y de su pecho, asique cada vez que sus pulmones se movían para poder respirar, hacía que los huesos rotos también se movieran, ya que aunque esperaba que no tuviera ninguna hemorragia interna en algunos de sus organismos, aun haci se provoca un inmenso dolor en ella, y mientras que Helga trataba de calmarse, en medio de toda esa oscuridad que ella tenía a su alrededor, lograba escuchar un sonido suave y relajante que la empezó a calmar. Helga no sabía de donde provenía, pero logro hacer que pudiera calmarse un poco, dando unas respiraciones, logro hacer que ella pudiera abrir los ojos.

Helga, al abrir los ojos, noto que ya no estaba en el piso rocoso, y en su lugar, estaba ella acostada en el pecho de Alex, mientras que tenía la cobija que antes tenía en la cabeza la ahora es usada para cobijarla y que no tuviera frio, ella rápidamente supo que el sonido relajante era el del corazón del joven. Ah ella dejo de darle importancia y en su mente se cuestionaba del, ¿por qué empezó a recordar su pasado?, ¿Por qué tuvo que recordar cuando conoció y vio por primera vez a Rourke?.

¿Acaso sería una señal?, una en la que sus lesiones y heridas eran más graves de lo que ella pensaba y que si tenía una hemorragia grave interna, y que al final ella….

Rápidamente Helga paro con sus pensamientos, ella sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por vivir, que si llegara a morir quería hacerlo de dos formas; por vejes o en combate como buen soldado, ya que si no era de ninguna de esas formas, entonces no lo aceptaría, se repetía una y otra vez que no morirá de una forma patética, se enfrentara a la mismísima muerte si era necesario para mantenerse viva.

-Estúpido Rorurke, enserio te maldigo por lo que me has hecho-dijo Helga con odio por haberle causado todo el sufrimiento que tenía en su cuerpo y también pensaba lo tonta que fue antes por haber aceptado ser entrenada por él.

-Le hubiera hecho caso a ese anciano, maldita sea….hasta el moverme me duele- menciono Helga mientras apretaba su mandíbula, al sentir el dolor de todo sus huesos al moverse, pero especialmente de su torax, asique sin más opción volvió acostarse en el pecho del muchacho que la salvo, ya que no tenía mucho que hacer que digamos.

-Tienes suerte que necesite esto muchacho-dijo Helga rendida mientras volvía acomodarse en el pecho de Alex, aunque ella no se percató, tal vez porque no lo había visto antes o por que no convivió con él en la expedición, pero Alex está un poco huesudo y flaco, algo que él no estaba desde la explosión del volcan…

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Y descuiden, esta historia no será abandonada ni olvidada, es solo que como comencé con otro proyecto, mi tiempo se lo dedique ya que también ha sido bien recibida, pero descuiden, no será olvidada la historia, ya que hasta incluso estoy pensando en una segunda parte para ella y será ambientada en la segunda película de Atlantis, claro que la segunda parte dependerá de ustedes si la quieren.**

 **Gracias a todos por leerla, y doy un agradecimiento a;**

 **Espadachín de la Luz** **, Mr Zzz,** **the only 95** **y a todos los demás que la están leyendo.**

 **Y si, el señor es nada más y nada menos que Stan Lee, el Gran Maestro de los Cameos, el creador y amo de todo el Universo Marvel, el señor del ¨ Excelsior¨, que en paz descanse este gran y buen hombre que siempre nos hico divertirnos y pasarnos un gran rato cuando lo veíamos.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Y recuerden, ¨Un Gran Poder, Conlleva una Gran Responsabilidad¨.**


	13. Cap 11 Momentos muy incomodos

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Jejejeje, ¿apuesto a que no se esperaban que el nuevo capítulo saldría pronto?, ¿verdad?, como recibí mucho apoyo en el anterior capitulo y varios pidiéndome y darme muchos el apoyo para la segunda parte de esta historia, mi inspiración voló y pues quiero decir que si, ya es un hecho, ¨Misión de Supervivencia¨ si tendrá una segunda parte.**

 **Ya tengo medio planeado la historia cuando se presente, pero por el momento, seguiremos disfrutando de esta historia que ustedes la disfrutan leerla y yo en escribirla.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos…..**

 **Oh, y algo más, puede que algunos se sientan incómodos o insultados por lo que vendrá, y he leído y/o visto como muchas personas se quejan del autor por poner estas escenas sin advertencias, asique aquí va.**

 _ **Advertencia; el siguiente contenido puede considerarse para mayores, asique mucho cuidado con lo que verán.**_

* * *

 **Cap. 11. Momentos muy incomodos.**

Poco a poco, retomando la conciencia y despertándose, Alex abrió sus ojos, él no sabía por qué, pero cada vez se sentía más débil a cada día que pasaban encerrados en la cueva.

-¨Debe ser por el hambre¨- pensó Alex un poco cansado y mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido, ya que la poca comida que había, ya se estaba escaseando y ya habían pasado como unos 5, 6, 7 días, la verdad, Alex no llevaba la cuenta, pero cada condenado día, al se le hacía toda una eternidad.

Cuando Alex estaba decidido a levantarse para continuar quitando las rocas y poder salir de una vez, pero no pudo ya que sintió que tenía algo encima de él que lo mantenía recargado en la pared.

-¨¿Pero qué?¨-pensó Alex confundido al sentir el peso extra sobre su cuerpo, y cuando bajo la mirada, pudo ver como Helga estaba acostado en su pecho boja abajo, Alex recordó que durante la noche el acomodo a su teniente para que ella pudiera dormir mejor, aunque tenía que admitir, su noche fue todo menos placentera ya que poner su espalda en el mismo agujero donde se filtraba y entraba todo el aire helado que se azotó durante la noche, definitivamente, no era nada agradable.

Alex, pensó en despertar a Helga moviéndola, pero consideró mejor que ella siguiera descansando para haci evitar que ella sufriera y pudiera evitar dolor en las heridas, sin otra opción, el lentamente y suavemente empezó a levantar a Helga para que de esa manera pudiera acostarla, pero en el proceso, cuando Alex estaba levantando la cabeza de Helga para poder acomodarla y como ella estaba boca debajo de él, su camiseta blanca de ella se empezó a colgar un poco de su cuerpo, teniendo como consecuencia, que Alex tuvo un pequeño vistazo en lo que era el pecho un poco descubierto de Helga, Alex rápidamente volteo por inercia su cabeza para lado por instinto, mientras se notaba un poco rojo en su cara, por la vergüenza que tuvo.

-Ok, tranquilo, no pasa nada, no lo hiciste a propósito, no lo hiciste a propósito….-se repetía mentalmente un avergonzado Alex, ya que aunque el había estado curando y lo más que podía tratando las heridas, no había llegado a ver o destapar lo que sería partes privadas del cuerpo de Helga, ya que para él, no sería nada apropiado o decente si lo hiciera.

Asique sin voltear a ver hacia adelante, logro hacer que Helga se recostara en el suelo rocoso, no sin antes de ponerle las cobijas como para que estuviera algo cómoda acostada en el suelo y también como recargad era de su cabeza. Ya una vez terminado, Alex trataba de olvidar su vergüenza, y conforme pasaban los segundos para poder tranquilizarse, y cuando empezaba a calmarse….

-Oye, si fuera tú, no….perdon, si yo fuera el quien nos controlara, hubiera aprovechado hace tiempo a la moribunda para ¨divertirnos¨ un rato antes de que fallezca, ya que no es nada divertido con un cadáver-dijo con malicia y crueldad el sub consiente de Alex, y el mencionado paso de vergüenza a furia al escuchar eso.

-¡¿PERO QUE DIJISTES?!, ¡Yo nunca, repito, NUNCA!, ¡ME ¨DIVERTIRIA¨ CON ELLA A LA FUERZA, O CON NINGUNA CHICA!- casi grito Alex totalmente furioso a su mente.

-Oh vamos, sé que quieres ver otra vez sus perfectos y desarrolla….

-¡Cállate!, solo cállate-dijo Alex molesto- y además, ella no va a morir.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos- dijo el sub consiente de el molesto.

Pasando unos momentos en el que Alex se aseguraba de ya no escuchar esa maldita voz que había escuchado desde que están Helga y el atrapados, y al ya no escucharlas, procuro levantarse del piso, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, se calló de sentón, provocando que Alex empezaba a respirar forzadamente.

-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Alex para sí mismo al sentirse débil por un tiempo, sintió como si no tuviera tanto fuerza en…..Alex sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y procurando ya no darle importancia, asique lo volvió a intentar pero dándose más ánimos a si mismo, logrando su cometido.

El a paso algo lento, llego al muro donde se habían derrumbado las rocas, y tomando una roca, empezó a quitarla, poco a poco empezó a quitarlas una por una y se la paso lo que podrían haber sido varios minutos, pero mientras seguía con su trabajo, al voltear para quitar una roca, pudo ver que Helga estaba despierta, pero lo que lo dejo perplejo, es que ella había logrado arrastrarse a una esquina donde había varios agujeros en el suelo y lograr recargarse un en la pared rocosa ella sola, enserio que para Alex lo consideraba algo asombroso, ya que a pesar de los huesos rotos de ella, pudo haberlo hecho, aunque eso si, Alex noto como ella tenía cerrados sus ojos fuertemente, apretaba su mandíbula, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente y reflejaba una expresión de dolor, de seguro que sufrió mucho para llegar hasta haya, aunque ha Alex se preguntaba del por qué ella se movió tan lejos y en especial por las heridas que ella tenía, pero por el momento solo saco de su pantalón otra vez el cristal y cuando este brillo, lo coloco en la punta de la nariz de Helga.

Cuando el cristal dejo de brillar, Alex dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras que la expresión de dolor se empezó a desvanecer, lo que permitio que ella viera de enfrente a Alex.

-Hola, buenos días-dijo Alex con cortesía, ya que en su mente no se le pudo haber ocurrido otra cosa que decirle a ella.

-Hola-dijo cortadamente Helga, y aunque Alex no lo noto, un poco apresurada.

.Este…..¿qué andas haciendo aquí, porque te moviste?- pregunto Alex confundido.

-¨Demonios¨- pensó Helga molesta, lo único que no quería que el chico preguntara, justo tuvo que preguntar.

-Simplemente quería moverme, es todo-dijo molesta Helga-Te aconsejo que continúes quitando las rocas chico.

Alex nada convencido con el argumento que acababa de escuchar, empezó a caminar hacia el montón de rocas, pero a mitad de su camino, Alex volteo un poco a ver a Helga, y lo que vio fue como ella inútilmente con su mano trataba de quitarse el cinturón café que ella tenía, también noto que ella temblaba su mano por las acciones que ella haci, asique el suponiendo que podría ser que ella necesitara ayuda, el de nuevo se acercó a ella.

-¿No te dije que te continuaras quitando las rocas?- pregunto Helga seriamente mientras dejaba de intentar quitarse su cinturón.

-Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero note como usted trataba de quitarse su cinturón, ¿necesitas ayuda?.

-No la necesito….puedo hacerlo sola-dijo molesta Helga mientras seguía tratando de quitárselo, pero se veía que se le dificultaba.

-¿Esta segura?, si necesita estar más cómoda, simplemente yo….

-¡No es eso!-interrumpió Helga enojada, pero dando un pequeño suspiro al sentir como de nuevo volvía una pequeña sensación de ardor en su garganta, se tranquilizó- simplemente yo….necesitó espacio para mi misma-dijo Helga resignada mientras bajaba su mirada para que Alex no la viera a sus ojos.

-¿Espacio?, ¿a qué te refieres con tu…-Alex estaba preguntando cuando las piezas del rompecabezas se empezaron a formar en su cabeza, quitarse el cinturón para tener espacio, apartarse a un lugar seguro, ponerse sentada casi ella en un hoyo, eso significa….

-Oh….¿usted quiere hacer de…..

-Solo necesito mi espacio, déjame-dijo Helga viendo que ya no era necesario ocultarlo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Alex puso sus brazos alrededor de ella para agarrarla en forma de un abrazo y la levanto con mucho cuidado, y antes de que Helga pudiera decir algo, sintió como el muchacho le empezó a desamarrar su cinturón.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-expreso molesta Helga.

-Simplemente la voy a ayudar para que usted pueda hacer bien, descuide, no la veré-Helga escucho como Alex le hablo mientras que el termino de desamarrar el cinturón de ella, para luego jalarle sus pantalones a la altura de casi llegar hasta la altura de sus rodillas y Helga volteo su cabeza para poder decir algunas cosas al muchacho, vio como Alex tenia cerrado sus ojos para poder quitarle un poco su ropa interior y haci ella pudiera hacer sus…..¨necesidades¨.

-Listo, puede hacer con tranquilidad, descuide, no veré nada- dijo Alex mientras tenia cerrado sus ojos y bajo su cabeza-oh, y tenga, de seguro lo necesitara-dijo Alex mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un poco de papel higiénico.

Helga agarro el papel con su mano y no supo que pensar, por un lado, sintió molestia al ser ella tan dependiente de alguien, jamás pensó que ese día llegaría…pero, por otro lado, aunque no quería admitirlo pero, se sentía agradecida por esa muestra de apoyo de parte de Alex.

Pasando unos minutos mientras que Helga haci sus ¨necesidades¨ y Alex la agarraba para que ella pudiera hacer, Alex aunque quería apresurar a Helga, ya que sentía que sus fuerzas le fallaban y no creí que podía aguantar más tiempo, también quería que ella no tuviera que esforzarse mucho en su organismo.

-Ya acabé, puedes volver acomodarme otra vez mi ropa-Alex escucho como Helga le hablo y asintiendo con la cabeza, el le puso de nuevo su ropa interior y su pantalón, cuando lo hizo, abrió sus ojos para poder de nuevo ponerle su cinturón, cuando lo hizo, el vio que Helga trataba de no verlo, Alex no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero dejando eso de lado, le ayudo a poner la espalda de ella recargada en la pared.

Alex soltó un suspiro para luego caminar donde estaba la mochila que tenía antes, y de ella saco una cantimplora, cuando la abrió, vio que solo quedaba para un solo simple trago, pero justo cuando Alex estaba a punto de sentir la frescura del agua….

-Oye, ¿enserió eso es agua? - Helga sorprendida, ella al darse cuenta que Alex tenía una cantimplora, no pudo evitar ver con atención el objeto. Alex bajo la cantimplora para poder responderle.

-Sí, correcto-contesto Alex.

-¨No, no, no le digas, no lo digas, no lo digas….-le repetía su subconsciente una y otra vez a él.

-¿La quiere?-pregunto Alex a Helga, lo que hizo que su sub consiente le empezara a llamar una y otra vez estúpido.

Helga sin decir ninguna palabra, asiente con la cabeza, Alex acercándose a ella con la cantimplora, le dio el agua, aunque eso si, Alex la ayudo a que ella pudiera tomárselo, Helga sintió como esa agua se sintió mucho mejor, y cuando termino de tomarla, estaba a punto de agradecérselo, pero lo que le salió de su boca fue….

-Apúrate para podernos ir-dijo Helga seriamente, ella no quería decírselo, pero por su orgullosa que era ella, no pudo decírselo.

Pero Alex al escuchar eso solo asiente con la cabeza para luego dirigirse un poco molesto a los escombros.

-¨¿Para que le das agua a un cadáver, un cadáver sumamente desagradecido?¨- pregunto de nuevo el sub consiente a Alex.

Este, sin embargo, lo ignoro mientras seguía quitando las piedras para quitar de la salida, poderse ir, subir a la superficie, y pagar la operación de su hermana, y por ende, salvarla. Ese era un gran motor para el para continuar, el sin duda quería volver a verla.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, ha;**

 **The Only 95 y a todos los demás que la están leyendo.**

 **Espero que ha nadie le haya molestado este capitulo, y si alguien si le molesto, pido de antemano una disculpa.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	14. Cap 12 Reflexiones

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos….**

* * *

 **Cap.12. Reflexiones**

Aun encerrados en la cueva, Alex estaba recargado en la pared rocosa mientras mordía su cinturón para luego empezar a comérselo. No sabía cuántos ya han pasado, 6,7,8 días, no tenía ni idea, pero sabía a la perfección que cada vez que pasan los días, es más peor.

Claro, ha avanzado en gran parte con los escombros, ya está a casi nada para quitarlos, pero el problema es que ya casi no había raciones, ni agua en la mochila, y la poca comida que quedaba se lo daba a Helga. La mencionada se encontraba descansando, y el solo comía pequeños insectos que encontraba o inclusive su cinturón como lo estaba haciendo ahora, la mochila ahora simplemente le quedaban puras monedas de oro. Es irónico pensar que la cosa que más deseas tener durante toda tu vida, que te esfuerzas, te rompes la espalda y ayudaras a matar a toda una civilización por completa para tenerla…ahora lo único que deseas es no tenerla y solo estar una vez más en tu casa, a lado de tus seres queridos.

Él se arrepentía, no había duda, se arrepentía por muchas cosas…pero de lo que más se arrepentía es el no ver a su hermana, tenía miedo de morir aquí, pero no solo por él, sino que dejaría devastada a su mama y a su hermanita…aunque odiaba admitirlo, sabía perfectamente que ella solo le queda pocos días de vida, sin el dinero para pagar su operación, ella moriría…por eso decidió entrar a la expedición, su codicia, deseo y desesperación por obtener dinero rápido, no lo hizo ver que si no regresaba, no solo su hermana moriría, su pobre madre estaría totalmente sola…que estúpido fue…sin duda el hará todo lo posible para volver a la superficie y volver a ver una vez más a su familia, le pediría disculpas a su madre por no estar mucho tiempo en casa y envolveria en sus brazos a su hermanita, le daría un abrazo tan grande que hasta inclusive podría ella pedir oxigeno.

Después de todo, él ya tenía un plan; después de quitar los escombros, caminaría a donde estaba la ciudad de Atlantis, aunque es seguro que fue consumida por la lava del volcán, al menos aun debería de salir agua potable, y de verdad que la necesitaba ese preciado líquido. Después buscaría algo que podría serle utilidad hay, para finalmente caminar hasta la cima del volcán y una vez en la sima, tendría que buscar ayuda…si, no es el mejor plan o ni siquiera un plan, pero es lo mejor que tenía él.

Una tos hizo que Alex volviera a la conciencia, al voltear a la dirección, vio que Helga empezó a toser fuertemente, ella tenía un pequeño ataque, el con lentitud y con esfuerzo se acercó a Helga y con una de sus manos el agarro de su nuca y cuidadosamente le levanto la cabeza de Helga para poder que ella pudiera respirar mejor.

Mientras escuchaba como ella tosía, él no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que estaba cuidado, sin duda el darle un mejor tratamiento y cuidarla constantemente le estaba quitando tiempo y comida a él, pero no se arrepentía para nada el estar con ella.

Aún recuerda cuando la encontró tirada en el suelo del volcán antes de que este entrara en erupción, la misma teniente fuerte, constante, y respetada de toda la expedición, cuando la vio tirada vio a una mujer débil, indefensa y en completa agonía que requeriría de ayuda urgentemente, no sería nada humano el abandonarla con su sufrimiento para luego ser quemada viva por el volcán. Él no era como sus compañeros vez si uno de ellos la hubiera salvado, cualquier otro mercenario, al poco de estar encerrados y ver que no tenían mucha comida, ellos se la hubieran comido, haciendo que Helga muriera de hambre o por sus terribles heridas al no ser tratadas para nada.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor…ellos se hubieran aprovechado de ella en su momento de debilidad, ya que admitía que su teniente era muy hermosa, demonios ¡era condenad amente sexy!, cualquiera hubiera aprovechado el momento que se le estaba presentando…cualquiera menos él.

Cuando Alex sintió y vio que Helga paro de toser, empezó a ser sonidos de su boca para poder tranquilizarla y evitar que se despertara, incluso con su mano libre empezó a acariciar su rostro para de esa manera se sintiera segura, y vio que logro su cometido, ya que Helga no se despertó.

Alex dio un suspiro de alivio, y mientras seguía acariciando su rostro, pensaba con determinación que no solo saldría el de aquí, también lo haría Helga…no importa si estos días no ha mostrado agradecimiento por la ayuda que él le brinda, ella no merece morir aquí, no importa que se encuentre débil y tenga que ayudarla a caminar todo el camino por la lesión de su pie que ella tenía o inclusive que tenga que cargarla para evitar que sus lesiones interiores le provoquen más daño, el hará lo que sea para que ella pueda salir de aquí con vida, después de todo…aún sigue siendo su misión principal.

Aunque eso sí, le sorprendía que aun después de la tos, ella no se haya despertado, Alex se preguntaba en que estará soñando…

 _Helga estaba caminando desganada y sin ningún entusiasmo mientras seguía a su padre a la estación del tren. Simplemente ella no lo podía creer que lo que estaba sucediendo, no ahora, no tan cerca. Cuando ella por fin pensaba que podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, cuando por fin demostraba que era lo suficientemente madura para tomar sus propias decisiones, la estaban enviando a un estúpido programa que se suponía que debía enseñarle a convertirse en oficial del ejército de Estados Unidos, ¡ni siquiera quería ser una lame botas del estúpido Gobierno que se creen Dioses entre los demás países!, ¡esto era completamente injusto!_

 _El año escolar casi había terminado y ni siquiera se le permitió terminar. Se suponía que finalmente se graduaría y después de eso, buscaría su propio camino hacia la vida. En cambio, ella estaba comenzando de nuevo en otro estúpido curso del ejército. Todo su trabajo duro que ella sola hizo sería totalmente arrojado por un tubo. Sus planes para comenzar su propia vida estaban en ruinas._

 _-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora?, ¿Qué hice para merecérmelo?- Helga pensaba enojada y frustrada por no tener esas respuestas. Sabía que sus padres estaban molestos con ella por pelearse constantemente en todas partes, tanto en la escuela como en la calle, pero esto no era nada nuevo con ella, hasta incluso recuerda mucho antes cuando su mama la inscribió a clases de baile, para que de esa manera fuera más como una ¨dama¨, aunque para ella no era nada de ese estilo ya que preferiría golpear a uno que otro idiota que comportarse como la ¨señorita tonta que siempre se encuentra en peligro y solo sirve para presumir a los amigos del hombre¨._

 _Ella se sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que estaba pensando, la idea es que ya había estado teniendo estas pequeñas peleas por años._

 _-¿Ahora qué fue lo que hice para obligarme a irme a ese estúpido curso?- pensó Helga enojada mientras comenzaba a reflexionar….¿mandar ese estúpido teniente al hospital cuando él le ordeno que se quitara su ropa?...no, no será eso…¿aprender a controlar más armas y tácticas de combate?, podría ser, pero que mas quieren que le enseñen, ¡ella era solo una chica de 17 años, pero sabía más de armas que cualquier inepto soldado mucho más mayores que ella…acaso será…_

 _Algo hizo click en la mente de Helga, debió de ser del mismo Comandante que la humillo llamándola niña en el gimnasio, ya que recuerda que ese día vio como ese hombre estaba platicando con su padre, no sabía de qué hablaron ni le interesaba, pero de seguro que ese tonto le dijo que ella era una mala luchadora y le dijo que solo era una niña tonta. Y no puede ser una coincidencia de que cuando apenas paso ese día, una semana después, ya está caminando hacia la estación del tren._

 _La sangre de ella empezó a acelerar de la ira que comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo al tener ya su respuesta. Helga escucho como su padre le ordeno que esperara mientras que el iba a comprar su boleto de tren, y ella solo asintió, era lo único que le quedaba. Al voltear su mirada vio una banca vacía, y se sentó pesadamente y sin ánimos en ella._

 _Ella empezó a recargar su cabeza en sus brazos manos y suspiró de frustración al no tener elección alguna de elegir lo que ella queria._

 _-Hola, señorita Sinclair, es bueno verte otra vez – Helga escucho como la llamaban, al alzar su cabeza, vio algo o alguien que le desagrado por completo._

 _-No puedo decir lo mismo de usted, ya decía que empezaba a apestar el lugar- Helga dijo con frialdad al sujeto que estaba parado enfrente de ella, que era Rourke._

 _Rourke en vez de sentirse insultado, se rio divertido, como si lo que ella dijo fuera gracioso._

 _-Me doy cuenta que no estás muy feliz de verme niña- dijo Rourke, mientras se sentaba a lado de ella, para su gran disgusto._

 _-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta imbécil- dijo Helga neutralmente y enojada al escuchar como él seguía refiriéndose como a ella niña._

 _-Auch, dudo mucho que tu madre te haya enseñado esos modales, y si te los enseño, entonces esa mujer es…_

 _-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir algo acerca de ella!, ¿escuchaste?, ni se te ocurra-Helga lo interrumpió muy enojada y con casi con desprecio, una cosa es meterse con ella e inclusive con su padre y hermanos, casi lo pasaba, pero el meterse con su madre, quien hablara mal de su madre enfrente de ella, es un error muy grave._

 _-Si aprecia su vida, más le vale que no digas nada acerca de ella- hablo Helga enojada, y guardando una gran ira en su interior, después de todo, ya ha mandado a uno que otro al hospital por hablar mal acerca de ella._

 _-Ok, tranquila-dijo Rourke un poco divertido, para luego ambos estar en un incómodo silencio, Helga ya se estaba desesperando de que su padre no aparecía y lo peor de todo, es que parecía que él no se iba a ir._

 _-¿Dime que estas esperando?, no tienes a quien molestar- dijo Helga agresivamente mientras lo volteaba a ver un poco, pero antes de que Rourke pudiera contestarle…_

 _-Oh Rourke, por fin te encuentro- Rourke y Helga voltearon a dirección de la voz, y vieron que hablo el padre de Helga._

 _Helga se levantó al ver a su padre y empezó a caminar directamente hacia él, pero para su desagrado, Rourke camino detrás de ella._

 _-Te tardaste mucho- dijo Rourke molesto._

 _-Una disculpa, espero que no haya ocasionado problemas- dijo el señor mientras veía de reojo a su hija, dejándola confundida._

 _-Descuide, vi como su hija Helga estaba sentada sola y pensé que sería bueno vernos antes de subir el tren, ya que es importante que…_

 _-¡Hu!, ¡Hu!, ¡Hu!, ¡¿De qué está hablando?!, ¿Cómo vernos antes de subir al tren?- Helga cuestiono dudosamente y molesta a su padre, interrumpiendo a Rourke._

 _-Aquí tienes tu boletó hija- dijo su padre sonriendo mientras le entregaba el boleto a una más confundida Helga._

 _-Es un largo viaje a Fort Dix. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos tendrán mucho de qué hablar..._

 _.¡¿Perdóneme?!, ¡¿EL será mi instructor?!- Helga interrumpió muy enojada, incapaz de creer lo que escucho. Recibiendo un asentimiento de su padre._

 _-¡¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que irme con él?!, ¡con este imbécil!-Helga señalo con disgusto a Rourke._

 _-Helga…ya lo hemos hablado…_

 _-¡¿Hablado?!, ¡Tu no me dijiste nada!, ¡de qué diablos hemos hablado tu y yo!._

 _-Helga, ya está decidido, ahora sube al tren._

 _-¡Pues me niego!._

 _-Helga Katrina Sinclair, sube al tren. Es una orden- dijo su padre con autoridad y un poco enojado por la actitud que estaba mostrando su hija._

 _Helga aguantó soltar un grito de frustración que ella quería desesperadamente liberar. Ahora sabía que esto sería de lo peor, sin decir nada o despedirse de su padre, tomo sus cosas y subió al tren, a esperar que su padre terminara a hablar con ese Rourke..._

 _-Idiota-dijo Helga en voz alta, mientras recargaba su cabeza en la ventana…_

Helga abrió un poco sus ojos al sentir como la empezaron a jalar un poco su pie, el cómo sintió como su espalda fue jalada un poco hizo que volviera a la conciencia. Ella confundida y tratando de respirar un poco mejor, bajo su mirada al sentir como aún seguía sintiendo que la estaban tocando, y lo que vio la dejo confundida y molesta.

Ya que el joven con el que estaba encerrado en esta maldita cueva, le desamarro y quito la bota de su pie lesionado y ahora el empezó a acomodarlo. Tal vez no era problema que se lo acomodara, pero lo que le molestaba es que estos días ha sido tan dependiente de alguien como nunca antes lo había estado durante toda su vida, se sentía como una inútil, y enserió que eso la comía viva.

Cuando Helga se percató que Alex estaba acariciando un poco su pie, su mente le lleno de recuerdos de todos los imbéciles que siempre la querían tocar y querían andar con ella por su apariencia.Y estaba a punto de golpearlo con su otro pie, pero en un momento, Alex dejo de acariciarlo para después empezar con sus dos manos a hacerle un pequeño masaje. Helga estaba un poco sorprendida, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablarle que parara porque él no se daba cuenta que ella estaba despierta, una sensación de alivio empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien.

- _Te salvaste por esta vez_ -pensó Helga mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos para poder disfrutarlo mejor, si no fuera porque se encontrará herida y que el chico fuera tan bueno en lo que estaba haciendo, hubiera recibido un buen golpe en cualquier parte del cuerpo que le llegara a tocar.

Después de todos, todos los hombres son lo mismo, todos solo ven el exterior de ella y nunca les interesa conocer como es ella en realidad….

- _Todos menos tu_ \- pensó Helga neutral entente, pero a la vez con un toque de tristeza al recordar a la persona que era totalmente especial para ella, la única que de verdad la acepto como ella era, la persona que siempre pensó en ella, la única que fuera de su familia, le importo su seguridad….

Enserió como lo extrañaba…pero lamentablemente, es cosa del pasado, y ahora tiene que concentrarse para poder escapar de este lugar, y no morir aquí...ella era Helga Sinclair, y no se rendía ni es vencida por nada o nadie.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, ha;**

 **The Only 95 y a todos los demás que la están leyendo.**

 **Espero que ha nadie le haya molestado este capítulo, y si alguien si le molesto, pido de antemano una disculpa.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	15. Cap 13 Confesión

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos…**

* * *

 **Cap. 13. Confesión.**

Alex con mucho esfuerzo, quito una de las enormes piedras que bloqueaban el camino, aunque eso sí, trataba de no hacer mucho ruido para despertar a Helga.

Una vez que termino de darle un pequeño masaje a los pies de Helga, decidió seguir quitando las rocas para que, de una buena vez, salir.

Alex paso su antebrazo por su cabeza para limpiar el sudor que recorría su frente, en serio esto se volvía muy agotador. Puede que como soldado le hayan puesto ejercicios muy duros, sí, pero ahora se encontraba encerrado desde días, no ha comido ni bebido nada, ni tampoco ha descansado bien.

El sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esas ideas,luego el agarro otra roca, y apenas al levantar la, un inmenso dolor recorrió por todo su pecho, el rápidamente dejo caer la roca al suelo y se agarró fuertemente.

Fue tan inmenso el dolor que inclusive cayo de rodillas al suelo, empezó a toser varias veces, cerro sus ojos y en su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento. Una vez que el ataque paro, el abrió sus ojos con lentitud, para luego ver en el piso rocoso, algo de sangre…el con lentitud paso su antebrazo por su boca y nariz. Al ver su antebrazo confirmo que era su sangre.

-Demonios- pensó Alex tanto cansado como dolido, él sabía que su cuerpo se comenzaba a debilitar, lo supo des que luego salvaje mente sus tripas gruñían de hambre y por ver sus brazos que estaban un algo huesudas, pero nunca llego a creer a tal punto de ahora toser algo de sangre seca.

El dando unas respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse, volteo a lado para ver que Helga no se había despertado, algo que le sorprendió, pero dejo de pensar en el mismo cuando escucho como ella soltaba uno que otro jadeo.

El con mucho esfuerzo, decidió ir a ayudarla un poco con su dolor, asique el sacando el cristal que tenía guardado, el iba a ponerle la punta del cristal en la punta de su nariz o casi arriba de sus senos, como lo hace normalmente, pero ahora decidió mejor dedicarse en una parte donde casi nunca trabajaba.

Con mucho cuidado, Alex le fajo la camiseta blanca que tenía, para luego doblarla para que de manera que Helga estuviera descubierta de casi todo su abdomen, cuando la vio, Alex se quedó un poco admirándola, no lo podía evitar, ya que no solo Helga tenía una excelente figura con buenas curvas, sino que también su abdomen estaba algo marcado de tanto ejercicio físico que ella realizaba, era una combinación perfecta de atractiva y fuerte.

El sacudiendo su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que iba hacer, entre sus ropas saco el trapo que tenía guardado, lo que quería hacer es limpiar un poco su abdomen de Helga para verificar como sigue sus fracturas y luego de observar en donde ella haga una expresión de dolor, justo en ese lugar será el punto exacto para colocar el cristal en su piel.

Pero apenas Alex iba a poner el trapo en su abdomen para hacer su trabajo, repentinamente una mano lo detuvo. El vio sorprendido que la mano de Helga lo detuvo rápidamente, y luego vio como ella dio unos cuantos jadeos, como si tratara ella de abrir sus ojos, y soltando un enorme jadeo, logro abrir sus ojos azules.

-Escucha joven, tal vez no nos conozcamos…pero si algo que no tolero, es algún idiota que trata de aprovecharse de una dama- Helga hablo molesta, aunque su voz era algo áspera, cansada y soltaba uno que otro jadeo, si se notaba que se esforzó en despertarse y en hacer su acción.

El sentimiento de sorpresa de Alex fue remplazado por una de molestia porque ella pensar que iba a aprovecharse de ella, pero logro contenerse, para luego verla.

-No quiero hacer eso, simplemente quiero revisar sus fracturas, para poder ayudarla más, después de todo, se encuentra gravemente herida- dijo Alex algo serio y a la vez tranquilo.

-He tenido peores días, no es la primera vez que me encuentro en estas condiciones- dijo Helga seriamente y desviando la mirada, ya que lo que dijo no era cierto, bueno no del todo, ya que el pasar casi toda tu vida en el ejército y en varios programas especiales, salía luego de terminar con la misión encomendada, con una que otra herida en su cuerpo. Pero ahora la diferencia es que no estaba en ningún hospital con buenos analgésicos para sus heridas, se encontraba encerrada en una cueva, sin ninguna comida, agua o rollo de papel. Pero lo más importante, es que nunca se había encontrado en ese estado y mucho menos había sido tan necesitada de ayuda como ahora.

Estuvieron un momento de silencio, ninguno decía nada…

-¿Me devuelve el brazo, por favor?- dijo Alex al ver que Helga no lo soltaba.

Helga arqueo una ceja y estuvo reflexionando un poco lo que escucho.

-¿Enserió necesitas verificar mis fracturas?, no es por ofender pero…dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo- dijo Helga con un toque de obviedad.

-Sí, y puede que no haga mucho efecto, pero de seguro se sentirá un poco mejor- dijo Alex encogidos un poco sus hombros. Helga lo vio confundido por lo que escucho, e iba a negarse…pero pensando mejor que de verdad le ha estado ayudando mucho, decidió ver lo que él hacía para hacer que su cuerpo ya no le doliera un montón.

Cuando Helga soltó a Alex, él se inclinó y su mano con el trapo estaban a nada de tocar el abdomen de Helga, pero se detuvo cuando Alex volteo a verla para verla en sus ojos.

Helga comprendió que él no lo iba hacer si no tenía su permiso, ella sabía que esto podría doler, pero no quería demostrase débil, asique ella asintió con su cabeza.

Cuando Alex vio el asentimiento, el toco el abdomen de Helga suavemente, pero apenas al tocarlo, ella apretó fuertemente su mandíbula y fruncía el ceño al sentir la tela en su piel, enserió que esa caída la dejo gravemente herida. Fueron varios segundos mientras que ella sentía como el trapo pasaba por todo su abdomen, trataba de contener algún sonido que pudiera expresar dolor, pero…

Ella no logro evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuando apenas sintió el trapo pasar por casi su abdomen superior, un poco más arriba donde estaba su ombligo. Cuando Alex escucho el gemido, supo perfectamente donde tenía que poner el cristal, asique el saco el mencionado objeto, para luego voltear a ver a Helga.

-Puede que se sienta extraño, pero vera que se sentirá mejor- dijo Alex mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, Helga estaba confundida por lo que dijo, pero también algo extrañada por ver que tenía un cristal Atlante. Pero luego vio sorprendentemente como el cristal se ilumino para luego ver como el joven ponía el cristal se ponía en el mismo lugar donde le dolía fuertemente.

Helga sintió algo de relajación y alivio por esa parte, una vez que vio como el cristal se apagó su brillo, vio como Alex soltó un gran suspiro de agotamiento, dolor y tosió un poco, cuando ella le iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien…

-¿Cómo se siente?- la voz cansada de Alex le pregunto a ella, ignorando el hecho de como se encontraba.

Helga puso su mano en el lugar donde le dolía suavemente, claro que sentía aun dolor, y mucho, pero al menos lo podía soportar un poco más.

-Mejor- dijo ella secamente.

-Eso está bien…yo voy acabar para de una vez salir de aquí, usted duerma un poco, necesitara fuerza para que una vez salgamos de aqui- dijo Alex recuperándose un poco y a paso lento fue a la salida, y empezó a seguir moviendo rocas.

Helga le sorprendía que aun el chico tenia fuerzas para seguir, ya que lo empezaba a ver un más flaco, para ella había una de dos; o tenia comida en esa mochila, más de lo que a ella le daba o tenía una fuerte motivación.

-Gracias…- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Hum, ¿qué dijo?

-No dije nada, solo apúrate- dijo Helga más fuerte, para después voltearse de modo para que ella le diera su espalda, no sabía por qué le agradeció, simplemente…surgió desde su interior el agradecerle.

Pasando las horas, Alex decidió parar por hoy, solo unas pocas horas más de trabajo y estarán libres, asique el ya cansado, camino un poco a estar de enfrente de Helga y la vio un poco con ternura. Ya que el sí escucho lo que ella le dijo, algo que le lleno de gozo enormemente, el sin saber por qué. acomodo un poco los mechones dorados de Helga que ella tenía en su frente y luego de hacerlo, le dio un tierno beso en su frente.

-Descansa Helga- dijo el sonriéndole, para después, acostarse contra espalda de ella, pero lo que no noto, es que, al darle el beso a Helga, a ella se le dibujo una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

-Igual que tu que descanses, Chris- susurro Helga con afecto, su voz era casi intangible, lo que Alex no escucho sus palabras…

(0)(0)(0)

En la hermosa ciudad de Atlantis, sentada en los escalones superiores para la sala real, estaba la nueva Reina de Atlantis, Kida. Ella miraba como el cielo empezó a colorearse de un color oscuro, señal que pronto iba a anochecer. Mientras lo veía, ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, ya que no podía creer que ha pasado solo una semana desde que la ciudad de Atlantis volvió a ser la majestuosa ciudad que alguna vez lo fue. Enserió que el tiempo pasa volando.

Pero también desde que su padre falleció, eso la ponía muy triste sin duda, ya que esperaba convertirse en una gran sabia líder, como lo fue su papa y los reyes del pasado.

Pero había algo más que andaba rondando su cabeza, cuando fue a ver como estaba yendo a sus huéspedes, logro escuchar como ellos piensas partir mañana…claro, sabía que era justo, ya que han estado durante 1 semana completa en Atlantis, y todos tenían vidas esperándolos en la superficie…pero el saber que pronto se iría la persona que le enseño de su pasado, quien ayudo a salvar a Atlantis y a ella misma…a quien…

Kida paro con su pensamiento cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a lado suyo, cuando volteo, vio que se trataba de la misma persona quien estaba pensando.

-Hola Kida…es una buena vista- dijo Milo mientras admiraba la ciudad, aunque lo dijo un poco nervioso.

Kida simplemente asintió, y volvió a mirar la ciudad, los dos estuvieron en un lago silencio, un poco incómodo.

-Y, emm…¿Qué tal te sientes con ser la nueva Reina?- dijo Milo un poco nervioso, pero cuando Kida simplemente se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, el rápidamente fue alcanzarla.

-Lo siento Kida, perdón si te ofendí- dijo Milo un poco apenado.

-¿Qué?, no, no, no es eso, descuida- dijo Kida sin ánimos.

-¿Qué tienes?.

Cuando Milo pregunto, Kida decidió armarse de valor para hacerle saber a Milo lo que sentía en el interior.

-Es que, yo ... escuché a tus compañeros hablar sobre irse mañana- menciono Kida en voz baja, mientras miraba el suelo.

-Sí, es maravilloso aquí y todo, pero tienen vidas en la superficie que los esperan. Quería hablar contigo al respecto, pero estuve tan concentrado en descifrar las paredes ocultas, que se me olvidó mencionarte que…

-¿No pensaste que era importante ?- interrumpió Kida confundida y algo molesta, pero como vio la mirada de Milo confundida, respiro hondo para tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué pasa con…ya sabes…nosotros?...creí que tú, ya sabes, te…- dijo Kida esperanzada y un poco angustiada por la respuesta de Milo.

-Uhhh ...- Milo confundido, y sin entender nada de lo que ella le decía, aunque no toda es su culpa, pasar más tiempo leyendo y estudiando sus libros podía llegar hacer que uno no sepa cómo reaccionar en esta situación.

Pero Kida era un caso completamente diferente, al ver la reacción confundida y titubeante de Milo, lo supo…él también se iba, aunque quería llorar, no quería demostrárselo, asique…

-¡Lárgate de una vez!, ¡olvidemos lo que paso entre nosotros! - dijo ella furiosa, dándose la vuelta para volver al palacio, y quería hacerlo rápido antes de que el viera sus ojos cristalinos.

Milo la veía en completo shock, el finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había estado insinuando Kida, y debe de admitir, que fue un imbécil al no comprenderlo desde el principio.

-¡Kida, espera!- el gritó mientras corría detrás de ella, Kida se detuvo cuando Milo la agarro de su brazo, e hizo que ella girara.

-¡No es lo que piensas!.

-Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?, explícate- exclamo Kida viéndolo enojada,

-Kida…yo, no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme en Atlantis…contigo- dijo Milo con suavidad.

Apenas lo dijo, los sentimientos negativos de Kida se extinguieron con sus palabras y empezaron a ser sustituidos por un gran gozo que crecía en su interior. Ella se sentía mal consigo misma por saltado a conclusiones erróneas.

-¿Enserió?- pregunto Kida, ya que quería confirmar lo que escucho.

-Si…quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti…pero supongo que no es malo dar la sorpresa ahora- dijo Milo sonriendo.

-Yo lo siento Milo, no debería haber reaccionado tan mal…yo, tenía miedo de que también te fueras- confeso Kida avergonzada, cuando noto que Milo no dijo nada, decidio seguir hablando.

-¿Qué hay de tu vida en la superficie?, la piensas dejar.

-No me importa la vida en la superficie, si tu no estas a mi lado. Ahora ya no puedo pensar vivir una vida, sin ti- confeso Milo avergonzado y con una sonrisa.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, Kida se lanzó hacia él, para darle un fuerte abrazo, justo como cuando el Corazón de la Atlántida la había devuelto a la normalidad. El sin decir nada, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, para que pudieran atraer más sus cuerpos.

-Te amo, Milo- susurro Kida en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados, para ella, el perder a su padre fue un golpe duro, pero sabía perfectamente que no iba estar sola. Después de más de mil años la vida le sorprendió, y la misma vida le dio un regalo que no esperaba.

Cuando Milo escucho esas palabras, no lo podía creer, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, y pensando que su conciencia le estaba jugando una cruel broma…el luego sintió como los labios de Kida se posaron en los suyos para darle un tierno beso, sin duda lo tomo a más de sorpresa.

Pero no se quejó para nada, por el contrario, él le correspondió el beso…

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, ha;**

 **The Only 95 y a todos los demás que la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	16. Cap 14 Conciencia y Libertad

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos…**

* * *

 **Cap. 14. Conciencia y Libertad.**

Helga empezó de nuevo abrir poco a poco sus ojos, vio que ella estaba acostada y extrañamente, sintió algo por su espalda, alzo un poco su cara para ver que el joven mercenario con el que estaba encerrada, él se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente. Aunque ella considero la idea de despertarlo para que continúe moviendo las rocas, mejor decidió dejarlo descansar un poco más, ya que se percató que era de noche, por la luz oscura y a la vez brillante que atravesaba por el agujero donde se podía obtener oxígeno.

Los ojos azules de ella empezaron a divagar por todo el lugar, tratando inútilmente de distraer su mente para que dejara de pensar en las fracturas que latían de ella, cuando se movió ligeramente hacia un lado, su vista se quedó fija en la mochila que tenían. Pero también en la mochila, veía que encima de ella, estaba el cristal pequeño.

Para Helga, ya era muy difícil creer que un objeto tan pequeño, era capaz de curar a un enfermo, con esa magnitud de heridas que ella tenía, ya que comprendió del por qué no tenía muchos moretones, cortes o piedras incrustadas en su piel, ese cristal debió de curarla en todos esos aspectos.

Tenía que admitir, si no lo hubiera visto en acción con sus propios ojos, le hubiera sido muy ridícula y tonta la idea. Aunque tenía que admitir, toda esta maldita expedición había estado llena de sorpresas; primero fueron atacados por una langosta gigante que lanza un rayo de energía, luego el estar días recorriendo varios túneles que hasta inclusive uno en la nieve, luego un ataque de insectos que queman todo lo que tocan, luego encontrar la majestuosa ciudad de Atlantis, luego descubrir que sus habitantes estaban vivos, después presenciar con sus ojos como la chica Atlante se volvía uno solo con el corazón de Atlantis, recibir la maldita traición de Rourke, para rematar, estar atrapada en una cueva y ser dependiente de alguien, como nunca lo antes lo ha estado.

Helga dio un suspiro de irritación, para luego ver de nuevo la mochila, donde lo que le dijo el joven, sabe que esa mochila está repleta de monedas…de…oro…

Cuando ella lo pensó, se abrieron sus ojos al no habérselo ocurrido antes, ¡tal vez después de todo lo que ella ha pasado, valga la pena todo esto, tal vez si pueda obtener su porcentaje, e inclusive más!, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer es tratar de escapar de la cueva, quitando las suficientes rocas para poder arrastrarse ella junto con la mochila, tomando también el cristal y después, salirse antes de que el joven se diera cuanta.

Una vez afuera, tendría que hacer una pausa para las cuevas, luego empezaría a caminar hacia arriba, con la esperanza de que el pozo en la caverna del volcán todavía estuviera abierto. Y si no.… bueno ... ella cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él.

Salir de la cueva antes de que despertara su compañero seria su mayor problema. Tendría que esperar hasta que su pierna se curara un poco…

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Helga que se empezaba a formar en su rostro, se empezó a borrar repentinamente, ¿la razón?, era que su conciencia se empezó a cobrar fuerza dentro de ella, tal parece que la caída que tuvo más estos días encerrada, su conciencia empezó a sonar más dentro de su cabeza.

Aunque le era muy difícil de admitir, pero… él joven que estaba acostado a lado de ella, le salvó su vida y si eso es poco, la empezó a cuidar por completo. Ella hubiera sufrido una muerte agónica al ser consumida por la lava del volcán o peor aún, quedar ella sola atrapada en la cueva moribunda con solo de compañía su agonía en todo su cuerpo, para luego morir de manera lenta y dolorosamente.

El robar la mochila, junto con el cristal y más abandonarlo, no era una manera correcta de agradecerle, por el contrario, seria una maldita desgraciada...

Cuando pensó en eso, Helga se sintió muy incómoda e insegura, dos de sus emociones menos favoritas, sin duda alguna. Helga soltó un leve suspiro de molestia, y justo empezó a recordar las palabras que Rourke menciono a los demás miembros de la tripulación que decidieron quedarse con Milo…

 _¨Estamos muy cerca de ser millonario, ¡¿Y ahora deciden escuchar a su conciencia?!¨._

 _\- Demonios…¿por qué justo ahora de todos los lugares y momentos, ahora mi conciencia cobra más fuerza? –_ pensó Helga molesta y un poco irritada, mientras soltaba otro leve suspiro.

Helga trataba de ignorar a su voz interna, pensando en el valor y ganancias que obtendría al cambiar todo ese oro, incluso podría valer algo el cristal Atlante, aunque podría dejar de brillar cuando lo suba a la superficie, todavía podría obtener una ganancia considerable de un coleccionista o museo como una reliquia u objeto antiguo,

Pero la conciencia de Helga la recrimino por haberse sumergido en el pensamiento del dinero, el mismo pensamiento que ahora ella se encontraba en estas condiciones…

Helga dio un suspiro de irritación, y prefirió que sería mejor dormir un poco más, ya que su cuerpo le exigía descanso, asique poniendo sus manos como almohada, sus ojos azules empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco...

Unas horas después, vemos que Alex ya estaba despierto y continuaba quitando las rocas, se notaba el cansancio tanto física como mentalmente en Alex.

Alex cayo de rodillas, mientras empezaba a respirar con dificultad, ahora sentía como su pecho ardía de dolor y sus manos estaban completamente llenas de suciedad, ampollas, cortes e hinchadas por las grandes horas de trabajo.

Alex se empezó a sentir muy cansado, incluso empezó a cerrar poco a poco sus ojos…pero.

 _-¿Alex?._

El mencionado escucho como alguien le hablaba, volteo atrás si fue Helga, pero ella estaba durmiendo, luego pensó que se trataba de su sub consciente de nuevo molestándolo, pero…

 _-Alex._

De nuevo estaba la voz, pero sonaba muy clara y suavemente, la reconocía a la perfección.

 _-Genial, ahora escucho otra voz en mi cabeza_ \- dijo el cansado y tratando de concentrarse.

 _-Álex_ \- el mencionado lo escucho nuevamente, y al alzar la mirada, lo que presenciaban sus ojos no lo podría creer, ya que se manifestó la imagen de su hermanita.

-Molly…-susurro Alex el nombre de su hermanita, sabía que esto era una alucinación, no era ella, pero…

 _-No te rindas_ -menciono la pequeña, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- susurro el confundido.

 _-Tu siempre has salido adelante, ahora no te rindas y vuelve a casa, para estar con mama y conmigo…no nos abandones muy temprano, como papa lo hizo con nosotros_ \- dijo ella para luego desaparecer. Alex por inercia levanto su mano para tratar de detenerla, pero solo toco una roca. Él se quedó unos momentos reflexionando lo que ocurrió…no necesito de mucho para saber lo que paso.

Alex apretando su puño con fuerza y mostrando una mirada determinada, el con una mano saco una roca puntiaguda, sin importar que se hirió de la mano, después saco otra grande, luego siguió la segunda, tercera, cuarta…ya no se podía contar, ya que Alex empezó a quitar con gran rapidez, tal vez su cuerpo le pedía que se detuviera, pero su espíritu le decía al mismo tiempo que continuara.

 _-Volveré Molly, te prometo que volveré…-_ pensaba Alex determinado mientras sacaba las rocas, inclusive empezó a patearlas para que se salieran de afuera. Ya antes de que se diera cuenta, el pateo una roca e hizo que una abertura de arriba se abriera, lo suficiente para que cupieran sus cuerpos...

Alex al verlo, no cabía del gozo, ¡al fin eran libres!

-¡Por fin!- Alex grito emocionado, haciendo que Helga se despertara y por instinto se quería levantar pero sus costillas rotas la detuvieron a mitad de camino, ella empezó a soltar una que otra maldición por el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo, Alex rápidamente se acercó a ella.

-Discúlpame Helga, no quería despertarte- dijo Alex apenado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Helga molesta, pero su voz sonaba un poco áspera.

-Ya logré hacer una abertura para salir de aquí, nos vamos Helga- dijo Alex con una sonrisa, cuando ella lo escucho, no lo podía creer, cuando mucho se durmió una hora más y ahora resulta que el joven ya logro hacer una salida, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Ya era hora- dijo ella seriamente, aunque su conciencia le recrimino por su modo de expresión, Alex no le prestó atención ya fue a la mochila y se la puso en su espalda, aunque eso sí, ahora le peso un poco más, de seguro se debe porque su cuerpo se encontraba débil.

-Yo subiré primero, luego de verificar su es seguro la ayudare a atravesar el espacio estrecho- dijo Alex sin esperar que ella le contestara, el empezó a subir en la pequeña montaña conformada por las rocas que cayeron.

El arrastrándose por la pequeña salida, vio que la lava se volvió a solidificar, lo que era buena señal, luego de dejar la mochila en el suelo, regreso hacia la sima y ayudando a Helga tomándola de ambos brazos, la jalo para que ella saliera de la cueva. Aunque su acción hizo que ella soltara un gemido de dolor.

Cuando Alex la soltó de los brazos, Helga empezó a respirar rápidamente, aunque trataba de no hacerlo para evitar cualquier movimiento de sus fracturas.

-A la próxima, hazlo con más cuidado- susurro ella molesta mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Perdón- dijo Alex, luego de esperar unos minutos para que Helga pudiera aliviarse…

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo Helga, como si estuviera dando una orden.

-El plan es ir a la ciudad de Atalntis.

-¿De verdad crees que quede algo después de la erupción del volcán?- dijo ella sarcásticamente y alzando una ceja.

-No, pero debe de haber agua potable que podamos consumir- cuando Helga lo escucho, no pudo negar que era un mal plan, asique solamente asintió con la cabeza, señal de que estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Alex luego de verificar y recordar en donde quedaba la ciudad, iba a poner sus manos en la espalda y en la reflexión de las rodillas de Helga, ya que lo que menos quería, es que Helga sufriera o que sufriera por las fracturas que tenía. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su acción…

-No es necesario que me cargues…puedo caminar- dijo entre cortada Helga, ya que al ver cuáles eran las intenciones de él, decidió demostrarle que no lo necesitaba…mucho.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo nada confiado Alex. Helga se quedó reflexionando su respuesta, ya que o que menos ella quería era que volviera la agonía y dolor en su cuerpo, exigiéndolo para que caminara, pero no quería demostrar un punto débil.

 _-¡Yo nunca he demostrado ningún punto débil, ni ahora ni nunca!-_ exclamó Helga decidida mentalmente, para luego ella asentir con la cabeza

Cuando vio el asentimiento, Alex prosiguió en acercarse lo suficiente para brindarle apoyo, Helga dio un pequeño gruñó cuando Alex la ayudó a poner su brazo sobre sus hombros. Luego el colocó suavemente su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, con mucho cuidado para evitar que las fracturas internas de Helga, no les doliera. Helga quedo haciendo que su lado de la fractura estuviera contra de él y su pierna rota que en ese lado para que pudiera cojear más fácilmente.

Cuando Alex la movió con cuidado para que ella se pudiera levantara, Helga no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, ella cerro los ojos mientras ponía su peso contra él. Alex la levantó y la atrajo hacia él para que pudiera atrapar su peso y ayudarla mucho más.

Cuando termino de su acción, Helga aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y respiraba agitadamente por su nariz para mantener su boca cerrada, y evitar gritar por el ardor que sintió por todo su cuerpo y aun mas ya que con cada respiración que ella daba, sus costillas fracturadas se movían, lo que provocaba que le era difícil soportar el dolor.

-Helga, ¿estás segura de esto?, a mí no me importa cargarte- dijo Alex preocupado, ya que veía cuando Helga sufría, no importa cuánto ella trate de ocultar su sufrimiento, era algo notorio.

Helga de verdad empezó a considerar que no fue la mejor idea que tuvo al exigir a su cuerpo maltratado que se mantuviera en pie, pero tratando de concentrarse, ella abrió sus ojos para verlo.

-Vamos- menciono ella ásperamente, y Alex inseguro, comenzó a ayudarla a caminar.

Pero mientras que Helga estaba concentrada en no mostrar dolor y Alex en evitar que ella se cayera, no se daban cuenta que alguien los observaba, estuvo un momento viéndolos, para luego empezar a correr deprisa hacia cierta dirección…mas precisamente, hacia la cuidad de Atlantis…

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, ha;**

 **Mr. Zzz y a todos los demás que la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	17. Cap 15 En los túneles

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Aclarando algo, es qué la primera parte se habla en Atlante, ustedes sabrán donde se termina.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos…**

* * *

 **Cap. 15. En los túneles.**

En la majestuosa ciudad de Atlantis, apenas se comenzaban asomar el comienzo de un nuevo día en la ciudad, era tan temprano que inclusive nadie estaba despierto, bueno, casi nadie….

-¡Majestad!, ¡¿No puede decirlo enserió?!- exclamo una voz tanto molesta en el interior del palacio.

Kida sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a ellos, pero sabía perfectamente que no lo aceptarían. Kida se encontraba en estos momentos en la sala del trono, ella se encontraba sentada en donde antes se encontraba su padre y enfrente de ella se encontraban un total de 6 Atlantes con ropas un poco más majestuosas que los demás.

Esos 6 Atlantes eran los miembros del consejo, ellos eran quienes daban consejos a lo que son los Reyes y Reinas de Atlantis.

-Majestad con todo respeto, pero si ya es mucho que dejar que los de la superficie vuelvan al mundo exterior, ¿ahora quiere darle a cada uno cristales, como muestra de honor? - pregunto un miembro confundido y molesto.

-Correcto- cuando lo dijo Kida, los miembros se mostraron inconformes.

-A mí me parece una gran equivocación, yo diría que los matemos, para asegurar el futuro de nuestra gente- dijo un mimbro cruzado de brazos, haciendo que Kida se molestara con él.

-Pues a mí me parece que la princesa…perdón, la Reina Kida esta haciendo una sabia decisión- dijo una miembro del consejo, que se notaba que era la más vieja de todas, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

-¿Perdón?- dijo otra miembro del consejo.

-Sí, si queremos que algún día nuestros pueblos se vuelvan uno, tenemos que mostrarles que estamos en una buena disposición con ellos- dijo la anciana mientras sonreía, haciendo que todos los demás miembros se molestaran con ella, para luego salir cada uno molesto de la sala.

-Están cometiendo un grave error- menciono enojado un miembro a Kida, antes de salir de la sala. Haciendo que Kida diera un suspiro de alivio, no estaba acostumbrada a nada que ver con decisiones del pueblo.

-Descuide Reina, será una sabia líder, como los Reyes del pasado…como lo fue su padre- dijo la anciana sonriéndole, haciendo que Kida la sonriera también, para finalmente la anciana salir.

Después de unos minutos, más precisamente, casi en las afueras de la ciudad, observamos como un Atlante iba corriendo hacia la ciudad, más precisamente a la sala del trono…

-¡Guardia!- el Atlante se puso alerta al ver como lo llamaban desde un callejón nada transitado y oscuro. Él se acercó con cuidado, para luego observar quien le hablo, al identificarlo, bajo su arma y se arrodillo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la sombra misteriosa, el Atalnte alzo su mirada para responderle.

-Cuando estaba explorando a los alrededores de los túneles, pude observar que había dos sobrevivientes de la explosión de la lava, ellos salieron de un túnel en una gran altura, parece que ambos estuvieron encerrados todo el tiempo, pero ahora se encuentran libres- dio su informe formal.

-Con que sobrevivientes, eh…bueno, ¿los eliminaste? - dijo seriamente.

-No, pero la Reina…

-No importa lo que la Reina Kida dijo- exclamo la voz en tono enojado.

-Pero…

-Cállate, no puedo creer que más plagas de la superficie aun sigan con vida, ya es demasiado que uno de ellos se quede con nosotros, en especial un enclenque.

-¿Entonces, que sugiere que hagamos?- pregunto confundido.

-No sabe nadie más de tu descubrimiento, ¿verdad?

-No…

-Bien, mantenlo de esa manera y encárgate que ellos se encuentren ¨accidentalmente¨ con un Hundred Millennial Feet.

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden soldado!...es por el bien de tu ciudad- dijo la voz en tono más calmado, haciendo que el Atlante suspirara derrotado.

-A la orden- dijo el antes de volver a correr hacia el túnel que conducía el volcán, todo eso observado por la voz misteriosa, que sonreía siniestramente…

(0)(0)(0)

 _Helga se encontraba sentada en una silla casi enfrente, en un pequeño salón funerario, la razón del porque ella se encontraba en ese lugar, fue para acompañar al Sr. Whitmore. Para ser sincera consigo misma, se sentía muy incómoda al estar allí. Aunque había pasado varios meses en la expedición de Islandia con Thaddeus Thatch, nunca se había molestado en conocerlo, ella no confiaba en nadie, aunque claro, así era siempre, así que no había sido un problema._

 _Whitmore estaba en el fondo de la habitación. Había estado al lado de Thatch cuando falleció y se notaba en su rostro, que la muerte de Thaddeus le afectó profundamente. Helga sabía que ellos dos habían sido amigos íntimos durante muchos años y para ser sincera consigo mismo, sentía simpatía por él. Ella había sufrido una gran pérdida importante en su propia vida. Tomando una decisión, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Whitmore._

 _-¿Quiere sentarse, señor Whitmore?- Helga le preguntó suavemente._

 _-No, descuida…ya nos vamos- dijo Whitmore cabizbajo, estuvo un momento viendo el ataúd de su amigo, Helga sin saber más que hacer o decir, coloco una de sus manos en el hombre, en forma de brindarle condolencia o consuelo._

 _Whitmore, luego de sentir la mano de Helga en su hombro, el asintió con su cabeza, en señal que se podían ir. Helga acompaño en todo momento a Whitmore, pero antes de que ambos salieran del lugar, Whitmore miro directamente a un chico sentado en la primera fila, que se encontraba encorvado en su asiento. Helga también observo al chico que debería de tener la misma edad que ella, supo perfectamente quien era, era el nieto de Thaddeus Thatch, Milo si no mal recordaba, según lo que le dijo Whitmore, sus padres habían muerto cuando él era un niño pequeño y su abuelo lo había criado solo. Los dos padres de Milo habían sido hijos únicos, por lo que no había nadie más para recibirlo._

 _No pudo evitar pensar Helga que la muerte de su abuelo debe ser dura para el…_

 _-Pobre muchacho, ahora se encuentra solo contra el mundo…- dijo Whitmore con lastima, Helga quería decirle que él muchacho ya es un hombre de 28 años, estará bien, pero lo que salió de su boca…_

 _-¿Por qué no habla con él?- pregunto ella confundida, aunque eso hizo que Whitmore se riera un poco._

 _-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto Helga confundida, normalmente se molestaría, pero el reclamarle a su jefe, no era nada inteligente._

 _-No, no es eso…es solo que él ni siquiera sabe quién soy o que yo fui amigo de su abuelo. Thatch nunca le habló de mí. Sabía que mi vida es privada- contesto el un poco cabizbajo, aclarando las dudas de Helga._

 _Pero luego de ver lo que significaba, entonces…._

 _-Pensé que él iba a ir con nosotros a la expedición de Atlantis- pregunto Helga confundida, ya si Milo el único apto de traducir el Diario que ella y los demás encontraron en Islandia, entonces era fundamentarlo traerlo para poder guiarlos._

 _-Oh, y lo hará- contesto Whitmore, haciendo que se ganara una mirada de una más confundida Helga, al ver su expresión, Whitmore decidió aclararle sus dudas._

 _-Lo hará cuando él esté listo, cuando llegue el momento que esté listo para acabar con el trabajo de su abuelo…y también no sería justo interrumpir su vida aun considerando que no estamos preparados para lanzar una expedición de gran magnitud._

 _¿Y cómo sabrá cuando esté listo?_

 _-Ahí es donde entras tú, mi querida Helga- dijo Whitmore mientras le sonreía- se a la perfección que tienes un gran talento para la vigilancia y la recopilación de información._

 _Helga tuvo que aguantar que su rostro reflejara incomodidad al escuchar como su jefe la llamaba, ya que no le agradaba mucho que digamos. Pero tenía que respetarlo, después de todo, ella trabajaba para el hombre que tenía enfrente, su trabajo aparte de constituirse como su conductora, también ella era su guardaespaldas personal. Muchos que querían el trabajo se burlaron de ella por ser una mujer, pero Helga siempre los callaba a esos imbéciles._

 _-Es sólo temporal- pensó Helga para si misma- ya que planeaba que después de la expedición de Atlantis, encontrar ese cristal y venderlo, ella tendría ya no necesitará de este trabajo._

 _-Con todo respeto, pero…Ha pasado muchos años desde que estuve en misiones de recopilación._

 _-Bueno...entonces será una perfecta oportunidad de ponerte en forma en ese aspecto- dijo Whitmore sonriéndole._

 _-La única manera de saber si ese chico está listo es si lo vigilamos. Thatch me comento varias veces que Milo estaba investigando mucho sobre Atlantis y el conocía a su nieto mejor que nadie, el me aseguraba que si algo él le pasara, Milo terminaría de completar toda su investigación. Como Milo no sabe nada de mí y de nuestro descubrimiento, veremos si el chico esta tan dispuesto de descubrir Atlantis._

 _Cuando acabo de su explicación, Helga se cruzó de brazos para analizar sus palabras, después de meditarlo un rato, tomo su decisión._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga, señor Whitmore?- Helga le pregunto, haciendo que Whitmore le sonriera._

 _-Quiero que lleves un registro de su investigación, mantenme informado sobre todo su progreso en cualquier estudio relacionado con el Diario o Atlantis. No importa lo que hagas, Milo no debe saber que está siendo vigilado- dio órdenes Whitmore con voz calmada, lo que Helga hizo que asintiera con su cabeza._

 _-Por supuesto, haré lo mejor que pueda, señor Whitmore- prometió Helga._

Helga salió de sus recuerdos cuando nuevamente tropezó en el largo túnel que conducía a la ciudad de Atlantis, inclusive el que ella se apoyara contra la pared y sobre Alex, el dolor de caminar casi sobre su pierna rota era casi insoportable, eran tan intenso el dolor que inclusive las lágrimas querían fluían libremente por sus mejillas, pero lograba contenerlas, ya que no quería demostrar debilidad enfrente del joven que tenía alado suyo.

Alex veía preocupado el estado de Helga, sabía perfectamente que ella le dolía cada vez que caminaban, lo supo porque avanzaban lentamente por el túnel, pero no podía culparla, ya que, si no es mucho el que su cuerpo tenga varias fracturas graves y su pierna fuera de lugar, también se agrega que sus cuerpos de ambos se encuentran totalmente debilitados y desnutridos por la falta de comida. Alex se detuvo cuando Helga también lo hizo, para poder detenerse para poder recuperarse, el veía como Helga trataba de volver a tomar aire. Alex de inmediato supo que tenían que detenerse, ya que, si ella continuara de ese modo, estaba seguro de que se iba a desmayarse por el dolor.

-Paremos aquí, necesito descansar- Alex dijo en voz cansada, ya que aparte de que el si se encontraba cansado, también en los pocos momentos de conocer a Helga, sabía que ella era una persona muy orgullosa, asique decidió de cambiar de estrategia. Helga al escucharlo, asintió con la cabeza lentamente, pero antes de que Alex le ayudara a sentarse, ella trato de hacerlo sola, gran error…

Ya que al momento de que Helga aflojo el agarre del brazo de Alex, hizo que su cuerpo colapsara al suelo, y se pegara en el costado.

-¡Ghhrrr!- no pudo evitar Helga soltar un gemido agónico, e inclusive tosió un poco de sangre, y rápidamente llevo sus manos para aferrarse a su costado. Tal vez la caída no fue una gran altura o con mucha fuera, pero el problema es que tenía sus costillas fracturadas, y justo cayo en sus fracturas…solo podemos decir que fue más grave de lo que se ve.

Alex rápidamente hizo que la espalda de Helga estuviera apoyada en la pared, y veía como en su rostro de ella reflejaba puro sufrimiento, asique sin duda alguna, saco el cristal en su mochila, y una vez que brillo, lo puso en el costado de Helga.

Una vez que el proceso acabo, Helga empezó a respirar más tranquilamente, pero con Alex fue totalmente diferente, ya que el empezó a toser fuertemente, ahora era el quien tosía sangre.

Una vez que Helga se recuperó un poco, observaba como su compañero tosía sangre…mucha sangre.

-¿Oye, estas bien?- pregunto Helga seriamente, no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero una vez más, salió de su interior.

-Descuide…me siento bien…-le contesto Alex de forma cansada, una vez que dejo de toser, se sentó a lado de Helga.

Estuvieron ambos sentados sin decir ninguna palabra, lo único que se observaba de ellos, era el de sus pechos que subían y bajaban…

-Ya falta menos…para llegar a Atlantis…donde esperemos que aun haya agua potable…después, subiremos hasta la cima del volcán, esperando encontrar la salida- dijo Alex a Helga sin voltear a verla.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que nos encontraran?- pregunto Helga en tono cansado, y también sin verlo. Alex sin decir nada, saco en la mochila, un arma, al verla, Helga se quedó sorprendida…

-Eso, es…

-Sí, es su pistola de bengala- contesto Alex enseñando la pistola de Bengalas de ella- la encontré en el suelo a lado suyo cuando la encontré, tuve el presentimiento que podría ser después.

-¿Cuántos disparos tiene?.

-Dos disparos- contesto Alex mientras abría y veía el interior de las balas del arma mencionada.

-…Bien- dijo Helga mientras cerraba sus ojos. Una vez más estuvieron en silencio…

-Teniente Sinclair ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?

-Sabes perfectamente que puedes decir solo mi nombre…y si, de todos modos, no tengo otra opción- contesto ella aun sin abrir sus ojos.

-Muy bien, Helga…¿cómo acabo de este modo tan grave?, si no mal recuerdo, usted estaba en el globo de la evacuación.

Cuando Helga lo escucho, abrió sus ojos azules y analizo sus posibilidades, ya que descubrió ella que el chico que tenía alado suyo, no era como los demás mercenarios o actuaba como uno. Tal vez si, el peleo en contra de los Atlantes, pero el modo en como la ha cuidado, a pesar de como lo ha tratado…obviamente él tenía que tener una razón para hacerlo. Asique considerando sus opciones y que tal vez era seguro que el la abandonara al escuchar lo que en realidad paso, decidió mentir…

-Una vez que el comandante Rourke y yo estuvimos a bordo del Gyro-Evac, comprendí que lo que estábamos haciendo…estaba mal, no era correcto quitarles a estas personas su fuente de vida…trate de que entrara en razón…pero su codicia era enorme…entonces un pez volador se estrechó contra un globo de soporte…y el en un momento de aligerar la carga…me lanzo…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Alex sorprendido, como a la vez enojado, al ver su reacción, Helga vio que su plan estaba funcionando, entonces continuo con su historia.

-Si…por suerte logre sostenerme, pele contra el para detenerlo…pero él me sostuvo de mi pierna…me la rompió, para luego lanzarme una vez más fuera del Gyro-Evac…pero ahora no logre sostenerme a nada- dijo Helga entre dientes, mientras desviaba su mirada. Alex simplemente no podía creerlo, ya sabía que el comandante Rourke no era alguien de fiar, en especial al ver como el golpeo al lingüista antes de que se fueran, pero ¿traicionar a los suyos?, simplemente no lo podía perdonar. Ahora comprendía a perfección del por qué Helga se encontraba en ese estado, debió de haberse caído del globo, ahora se encontraba fascinado y sorprendido de que ella pudo haber sobrevivido a la caída.

-Pero milagrosamente…-Alex al ver como Helga siguió hablando, puso atención a lo que ella hablara.

-Logre estar lo suficientemente consiente, para poder disparar mi arma al Gyro-Evac, pudiendo detenerlo…pero nunca considere que el choque causaría la explosión de la lava…- dijo Helga mientras desviaba su mirada, aunque parte de su historia era real, pero en esa parte estaba mintiendo, ya que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era vengarse de Rourke, pero sabía que necesitaba mentirle para evitar que el la dejara de ayudar.

Ahora ambos estuvieron un momento de silencio, donde Helga esperaba que le creyera su mentira a medias, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, vio como el joven se puso delante suyo, y antes de que pudiera hablarle, ella sintió como los brazos de Alex la rodearon para luego sentir que el la abrazo. Helga estaba más que sorprendida por la muestra de afecto, haciendo que su mente surgiera en un nuevo recuerdo…

 _Observamos como una joven Helga de unos 22 años, al levantar la vista de su bebida y notó en el espejo que un hombre la estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro de irritación._

 _Su expresión de molestia se debía que ese mismo hombre la había estado observando durante varias semanas., Ella lo había observado que se encontraba de vez en cuando en la Base, y lo único que sabía, era que él tenía una extraña fascinación por ella._

 _La primera vez que Helga lo notó, fue cuando él la observaba mientras hacía sus ejercicios diarios en el gimnasio, más precisamente, cuando ella levantaba pesas, al principio no le tomo importancia, ya que de seguro lo dejaba impresionado ver a una mujer levantar pesas tan grandes o simplemente era uno de los muchos asquerosos pervertidos con los que había estado lidiando durante toda su vida._

 _Pero conforme pasaban los días, lo seguía observando a cada rato; cuando estaba en el gimnasio, en la pista de correr, practica de tiro, en sus clase de Aikido,¡demonios, inclusive en el comedor!. Pero si había algo que confundía a Helga, era que el mantenía su distancia, inclusive se escondía cuando ella lo veía, ya que la mayoría o hasta inclusive todos los hombres que la observaban atractiva, no perdían tiempo tratando de acostarse con ella, pero él no…_

 _Normalmente, ella esperaba que los hombres hicieran su movimiento antes de golpearlo o mandarlos al hospital por pensar que era un objeto sexual con el que se podía jugar, si pensaban que ella era como las demás…entonces están completamente equivocados. Pero ahora no sabía cómo actuar ante el hombre que la observaba, dando un suspiro de irritación, se acabó de un solo trago su bebida, y decidió ir a confrontarlo._

 _-Esta tontería acaba ahora- pensó Helga decidida y molesta, mientras se dirigía a la mesa en donde él se encontraba sentado. Ya que, si se encontraba en Filipinas, era para poder dominar el Aikido, si ése hombre quería algo de ella, ella se lo daría para que la deje de molestar o darle una paliza por pensar que él lo obtendría._

 _Helga observo como el hombre trato inútilmente de esconderse, haciendo que ella se riera en el interior. Una vez que Helga estuvo enfrente del hombre…_

 _-Me has estado siguiendo durante las últimas semanas. ¿por qué? - pregunto ella molesta, mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas._

 _-Yo, um, bueno, ya ves…- balbuceó nerviosamente el hombre, al parecer era incapaz de formar una oración coherente._

 _-Mira, Jenkins, no tengo toda la noche, asique dime ¿hay algo que quieras de mí o no? - pregunto Helga un poco irritada y tratando de mantener la paciencia._

 _Él dejó de tartamudear y la miró con total sorpresa_

 _-¿Conoces mi nombre?- pregunto el sorprendido, haciendo que ella negara con su cabeza._

 _-Está en tu uniforme, genio- menciono ella sarcásticamente, mientras señalaba la etiqueta de su uniforme._

 _Cundo lo dijo, la expresión del hombre, conocido como Jenkins, se convirtió en una de pura vergüenza._

 _-Oh, Dios, ahora de seguro que piensas que soy un idiota por completo- se lamentó el, al verlo, Helga no pudo evitar sentir empatía por él, asique relajando su rostro, volvió a verlo._

 _-Jenkins, no pienso que eres un idiota- dijo Helga con voz más calmada. Haciendo que el la mirara sorprendido nuevamente._

 _-¿De verdad?- exclamo Jerkins muy emocionado y contento, haciendo que Helga rodara un poco sus ojos, al ver el gesto infantil._

 _-Si…pero no me agrada la forma en que me has estado siguiendo por toda la base, se está volviendo ridículo- menciono Helga molesta y ahorra cruzando sus brazos._

 _-Discúlpame…no era mi intención incomodarte, fue algo tonto de mi parte- se disculpó Jerkins avergonzado al ver que fue descubierto._

 _-Sí, lo fue- ella estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo-Ahora, dime. ¿por qué me has estado acosando desde que llegue aquí? - dijo ella seriamente, haciendo que el la mirara sorprendido y a la vez nervioso._

 _-¿Qué?, no, no era mi intención acosarte- dijo Jerkins nervioso y negaba rápidamente con su cabeza._

 _-¿Entonces?._

 _-Uh, bueno…es qué…uh, es qué te considero muy…bonita- termino el mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, haciendo que Helga levantara una ceja._

 _-¿Solo por eso?- ella le preguntó neutralmente, haciendo que Jerkins asintiera lentamente, y sin verla a los ojos, haciendo que Helga le sonriera por primera vez al hombre._

 _-Me siento muy halagado de que pienses que soy bonita…-dijo Helga calmada, para luego se borró su sonrisa, para mostrar su mirada seria-, pero me temo que estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo si crees que solo por eso voy a salir contigo._

 _-Está bien- dijo Jerkins algo cabizbajo, Helga asintió con la cabeza al ver que ella ya aclaro todo este problema, asique sin más que decir, empezó alejarse de él._

 _-Pero podríamos ser solo amigos- Helga escucho como Jerkins le hablo, haciendo que ella se detuviera._

 _-Los amigos pueden hacer cosas juntos._

 _-¿Qué te hace pensar que incluso quiero ser tu amiga?- ella le pregunto sarcásticamente, haciendo que el empezara a pensar en una respuesta._

 _-Porque…uh, eres…buena persona- dijo Jerkins mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Helga se riera un poco y lo volteaba a ver nuevamente._

 _-¿Yo? ¿buena persona?, Jerkins…_

 _-_ Christopher, Christopher Jerkings- se presentó el mismo formalmente.

 _-Muy bien, Christopher, parece que estás confundiendo la personalidad con otra cosa, estoy muy lejos de ser una buena persona…pregúntale a cualquiera en la base y te dirán que soy una idiota anti social- dijo ella seriamente._

 _-Yo no pienso eso, si eres una persona tan mala, ¿por qué sigues hablándome? - contesto el sinceramente, haciendo que Helga se quedara un poco pasmada por la respuesta, pero rápidamente volvió a su actitud de siempre._

 _-No te confundas…solo siento lastima por ti- respondió ella rápidamente, y desviando su mirada de él, para luego empezar a caminar para alejarse de él._

 _-Espero que siga mi consejo y te mantengas alejado de mí._

 _-¡Espera!, al menos dime tu nombre- dijo Jerkins esperanzado, haciendo que ella se quedara pensando sin decirle o no, pero al final…_

 _-Helga Sinclair- contesto ella, mientras volvía a caminar lejos de él. Ella esperaba que fuera la primera y última vez que tendría que ver a Christopher Jenkins…_

Helga salió de sus recuerdos cuando dejo de sentir el abrazo del joven que tenía enfrente, no sabía porque, pero ese joven…le recordó mucho a….no, era imposible, no podía existir alguien como él, él era alguien especial…la acepto como ella era, le intereso no solo su físico, sino le intereso conocer su interior, alguien quien le dio unos días llenos de hermosa felicidad….

-¿Se encuentra mejor?- Helga escucho como el joven le hablo nuevamente.

-…¿Por qué fue el abrazo?- pregunto ella confundida, aunque quería volver a su anterior actitud, simplemente no pudo.

-Mi madre siempre me dice que el recibir un abrazo, te hace sentir mejor de los errores que cometemos, ¿la hizo sentir mejor?

-…Si-contesto ella sinceramente, y desviaba su mirada, para evitar verlo. Pero eso hizo que Alex sonriera mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-Sera mejor que continuemos, espero que nos falte poco en llegar- dijo el mientras volteaba a ver a Helga.

-Teniente…perdón, Helga, ¿segura que no quieres que te cargué?, piénselo por sus heridas y si quieres, solo será hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad de Atlantis…o lo que quedo.

Helga al escucharlo, no sabía cómo tomárselo, pero su mente la engaño, ya que, en vez de ver a Alex, ahora quien tenía enfrente era Jerkins.

-Claro que sí, Chris- dijo ella mientras se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Chris?- pregunto Alex confundido, haciendo que Helga volviera a la realidad.

-Quiero decir, si…pero solo será hasta que lleguemos- contesto rápidamente Helga, tratando de corregir su error. Alex no le tomo importancia, asique con mucho cuidado y con precaución, doblo las piernas de Helga y con sus pies cerca también de los de ella, jaló con cuidado de las muñecas para que pudiera estar parada. Mientras que Helga se ponía parada, el hizo que ella diera un pequeño giro, de modo que el pecho de ella se apoyara en su espalda y sus brazos se posicionaron en los hombros de él. Luego él se inclinó un poco hacia adelante a la altura de la cintura, luego posiciono sus brazos atrás de ella, de modo que ponía sus codos lo más cerca posible la cadera de ella. Para esa manera cargarla como si fuera una mochila.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, Alex estuvo preparándose mentalmente por lo que venía y mientras lo hacía, iba a agarrar la mochilá, pero Helga se le adelanto.

-Pásamela…yo puedo cargarla- menciono Helga mientras estiraba su mano, Alex sin nada que decir, le paso el objeto. Para finalmente empezar a caminar.

Helga no sabía cómo sentirse en estos momentos, aparte de su padre y sus hermanos, nadie más la había cargado…excepto por él.

-Es cosa del pasado…por más que lo dese…el ya está muerto- pensó Helga seriamente, pero a la vez se nota tristeza en su tono.

-Oye- dijo Helga a Alex, haciendo que el prestara atención a lo que ella le iba a decir.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Alex no comprendió la pregunta de ella.

-Se nota que no eres ningún mercenario…pero estabas dispuesto a obtener ganancias con el cristal, ¿Por qué? - cuando Helga aclaro su pregunta, a Alex le invadió un sentimiento de culpa, pero sabía que tenía que ser sincero con ella.

-Por mi hermana…-cundo lo dijo, Helga se quedó confundida.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, ha todos los demás que la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	18. Cap 16 Una dura elección

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

 **Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos…**

* * *

 **Cap. 16. Una dura elección imposible de creer…**

En la caverna del volcán que conducía hacia la ciudad de Atlantis, vemos al mismo guardia Atlante que había encontrado a Alex y Helga, él estaba caminando mientras buscaba algo….

El Atlante se detuvo de momento, cuando vio unas marcas de garras en el piso, él se agacho para comprobarlas y ver si eran de la criatura que andaba el buscando. Cuando comprobó que sí lo era, el empezó a seguir las marcas hasta llegar a una pequeña caverna donde empezó a escuchar sonidos de algo moviéndose, él se asomó con cuidado para ver que sí lo era….

-No es un adulto…pero, supongo que un joven puede encargarse de matar a esos dos, ellos no tenían ninguna arma, asique será sencillo- dijo el Atlante para sí mismo, después el agarro su lanza y con fuerza la lanzo a la criatura.

La criatura chilla de dolor, para luego voltear con furia hacia la dirección en que lo atacaron, al ver al Atlante, empezó a moverse rápidamente hacia él. El Atlante al ver su acción, empezó a correr hacia la dirección en donde él había visto a los sobrevivientes de la superficie….

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, más precisamente con Alex y Helga, el primero mencionado seguía caminando mientras cargaba a Helga en su espalda y ella se encontraba recostada en él, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

Hace solo unos minutos, el joven que la estaba cargando, le explico porque se unió a la expedición de la ciudad de Atlantis….y ahora todo tenía sentido para ella. El joven solamente quería dinero para poder pagar la operación de su hermana…si ahora compara sus motivos con los de ella….

Helga se sintió un incomoda con sus pensamientos, ya que ambos chocaban, uno era el que se mantuviera orgullosa como siempre y el otro era el que se mostrara más agradecida con su salvador….

Pero no solo ella estaba reflexionando con lo que estaba pasando, también Alex estaba sumergido en sus propias ideas y colisionaban sus pensamientos; mientras que unos le decían que parara, que descansara ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse, o que mejor aún, que abandonara a su compañera, ya que lo único que estaba siendo era solo una carga para él. Otros pensamientos le decían que continuara, y que siguiera cuidando de ella, ya que era los ideales que su padre le dejo a el….

Pero en el momento en que un fuerte chillido resonó en las cavernas, hizo que ambos lograran salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Helga confundida, y aún más ambos se preguntaron, ya que se empezaron a escuchar más sonidos de chillidos, pero lo más preocupante era se empezaba a escuchar más cerca donde estaban.

Alex con mucho cuidado bajo y puso a Helga en posición vertical contra la pared.

-No haga ruido- expreso Alex seriamente mientras caminaba un poco al centro, para poder escuchar más atentamente.

Los sentidos de ellos se pusieron en alerta, ambos escuchaban como sonidos se empezaron a escuchar provenientes de una esquina que estaba a solo estaba en unos metros de ellos. Alex miró hacia adelante con atención, solo para ver nada más como algo se estrechaba con fuerza. Una vez que se despejo el humo, ambos vieron lo que estaba en él.

Era una gran criatura parecida a un insecto, de color verdoso con amarrillo, ojos de color rojo brillante. Tenía seis patas con púas en las articulaciones y seis brazos, la mayor parte de los cuales tienen pequeñas garras de agarre. Un cuerno bifurcado sobresalía de su frente, también posee un par de mandíbulas dentadas grandes, también tenía una cola larga y afilada, como si se tratara de una espada totalmente afilada.

Ambos supieron lo que era, ya había visto a esta criatura antes, cuando Milo se había equivocado en el tomar un camino en la expedición, casi los condujo directamente a la guarida de una de estas criaturas. Aunque compara esa criatura con la de antes, notaron que la que tenían enfrente era mucho más pequeña, pero eso no quitaba en el peligro en que se encontraban.

La criatura al ver a Alex, le gruñó salvajemente a él, y empezó a asechar a Alex lentamente.

-Mi trabajo aquí, está hecho- dijo el guardia Atlante sonriendo, ya que al comprobar como la criatura se olvidó de él y ahora está concentrado en ellos, empezó a dirigirse hacia la Atlantis.

La criatura empezó a comenzar a moverse lentamente hacia Alex y el empezó a caminar en círculos de la criatura, para evitar que esa cosa viera a Helga.

-Yo la distraigo y usted me pasa la pistola de bengalas, para luego esconderse…-Alex susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que Helga lo escuchara, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué es lo que tenía en mente…

-¡GAAAAAA!- el insecto rugió con ferocidad y corrió hacia Alex, y el rápidamente se apartó del camino, antes de que lo aplastara.

La criatura se giró, mirándolo con molestia, volvió a cargar hacia él que aún seguía en el suelo, Alex tuvo que rodar para evitar que lo aplastara. Cuando cayó al suelo la criatura, busco con la mirada a su presa, pero cuando se despejo el humo, ahora su vista quedo fija en Helga. Ella se dio cuenta apenas, ya que estaba buscando su pistola en la mochila, y lo más rápido que podía, empezó arrastrar su maltratado y débil cuerpo hacia la seguridad de una pequeña abertura que estaba en el piso. Mientras que Helga se arrastraba en la abertura, sus oídos captaron el sonido de la criatura corriendo hacia ella, tenía que apresurarse, mientras hacia su acción, unas garras se aferraron en una de sus botas.

-¡SUELTAME!- grito un poco áspera Helga, mientras trataba de golpear con fuerza con el otro pie la garras de la criatura, pero lamentablemente, la bota que tenía sujetada la criatura, era la de su pie fracturado….

-¡HUM!- expreso dolorosamente Helga, al sentir como la criatura le jalaba con fuerza su pie. Ella rápidamente, no tuvo otra opción que aferrarse con fuerza a las rocas, para evitar que la criatura la devore. Aunque era muy difícil, ya que sentía que estaba a punto de que su hueso de la pierna se rompiera en dos, era tan inmenso el dolor que no pudo evitar sacar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Pero de repente el dolor se esfumo por completo, Helga sintió como la criatura dejo de tener aprisionada su pierna, ella sin saber porque, salió con mucha precaución de su escondite, y lo que vio la dejo impactada. Alex estaba montado en la criatura y esta inútilmente trataba de quitárselo encima de su cabeza. Helga lo veía totalmente impactado, el podía dejar que la criatura se la comiera como medio de distracción para él, coger el dinero y largarse…pero en vez de eso, le volvió a salvarle la vida…

Helga sacudió sus pensamientos para que ya no pensara en eso, ya que se daba cuenta que ahora tenía un tiro perfecto a la criatura, ella agarró su pistola de bengalas, abrió el seguro, mantuvo el disparo del objetivo…pero se dio cuenta de un detalle, la criatura no se iba a morir de un disparo, tenía que ser inteligente con su disparo.

Cuando sintió de nuevo el dolor de sus costillas moviéndose, alzo su mirada para evitar pensar en su costado, pero justo vio una apertura en un techo, ahora con su nuevo objetivo en blanco, alineo con cuidado el disparo, para finalmente disparar.

Alex y la criatura escucharon un fuerte estallido cuando el cohete de bengala se abrió camino a través de las cavernas antes de volar directamente al techo, provocando que comenzara a caer escombros en la criatura, pero lamentablemente, Alex estuvo distraído con el disparo que no se dio cuenta en el peligro en que se encontró hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Ya que el sintió como la criatura lo sujetaba de sus mandíbulas fuertemente de sus costados, para luego el ser lanzado contra una pared rocosa. Antes de que la criatura lo atacara nuevamente, ya que incluso alzo su cola afilada, que estaba incluso sucia de sangre. Los escombros empezaron a caerle desde arriba, eran tan grandes los escombros que inclusive uno gigantesco fue tan pesado para el suelo, que termino en colapsarse e hizo que se abriera una grieta de unos 5 metros de altura, repleta de lava.

La criatura inútilmente trataba de no caerse, que en su desesperación empujo con su cola a Helga….

-¡GGGGAAAAhhhh…-se escuchó el chillido agónico de la criatura al empezar a ser consumida por la lava, para finalmente no quedar nada de ella.

Alex empezó a levantarse dolorosamente del suelo, solo para ver la grieta hecha por los escombros y presenciar como la criatura consumirse por la lava, haciendo que soltara un gran suspiro de alivio, pero esa tranquilidad no le duro mucho….

Ya que Alex al empezar a buscar a Helga, solo tuvo que voltear a la derecha, y con miedo que ella estaba colgada de la grita, ella inútilmente trataba de mantenerse aferrada a unas rocas, pero se notaba que empezaba a temblarle las manos…solo era cuestión de segundos para que ella….

Alex lo más que podía, empezó a correr hacia Helga…

 _Tinnnn….._

Alex se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de algo cayéndose, y al voltear a la izquierda vio con angustia como la mochila que tenían, estaba colgada de un pequeño risco de la grieta, pero lo angustiante era que se empezaron a caer monedas de oro a la lava, y también solo era una cuestión de segundos para que todas las monedas cayeran a la lava….

Ahora antes de que fuera a recoger el dinero, el escucho como Helga se soltó de su brazo izquierdo, ahora solo tenía su mano derecha para evitar caerse y ser consumida por la lava.

Alex no supo que hacer, sabía que nada mas podía salvar una cosa….

-¡¿ENCERIO TIENES QUE PENSAR PARA ESO?!- Alex escucho como su subconsciente volvía atormentarlo.

-¡TUS OPCIONES SON SALVAR A UNA MALDITA CARGA QUE NO NOS SIRVE PARA NADA, Y QUE NO NOS AGRADECERA!, ¡O ESTA LA OPCION DE SALVAR EL DINERO QUE TERMINARA DE SALAVRLE LA VIDA A NUESTRA HERMANA!- exclamo con gran ira el interior de Alex.

Alex estuvo analizando sus palabras, estuvo mucho tiempo pensándolo, inclusive el mismo tiempo se detuvo para el…..para finalmente tomar una decisión.

-Lo siento, de verdad…- hablo con pesar Alex, mientras cerraba sus ojos y soltaba una lagrima de tristeza, para luego abrirlos y corriendo a salvar a…

Mientras con Helga, ella seguía aferrándose con desesperación y fuerza, para evitar caerse y sufrir una muerte dolorosamente lenta.

-No me rendiré, no moriré aquí…-aunque se decía para sí misma ella, supo que al ver como el oro también se caía a la lava, de inmediato tuvo respuesta de su pregunta…no lo lograría. No tenía fuerza para poder subir a la seguridad, necesitaba la ayuda de su acompañante, pero él ya le dijo que necesitaba el dinero para salvar a su hermana…e irónicamente, ella comenzó a pensar en su propia familia.

Se preguntó cómo estaban…hizo memoria que habían pasado meses…no, unos años desde la última vez que supo ellos o los ha visto, en especial se preguntaba cómo se encontraba su madre. La verdad, desde pequeña, ellas dos siempre estuvieron juntas, ambas tenían confianza una entre la otra, siempre se cuidaban entre si y lo más importante, ella siempre estaría agradecía de su madre, por darle el amor y cariño que una mama le puede darle a una hija. Al pensarlo, inconscientemente Helga se le dibujo una sonrisa, pero se borró al seguir con sus pensamientos.

Ya que las cosas se habían estado un poco tensas entre ellas, lo más probable es que todavía estaba enojada con ella por haberse perdido la boda de su hermano hace dos años. A pesar de que se disculpó con ella mediante una carta, mientras que le explico que el Sr. Whitmore no podía darle el tiempo libre, ya que tenía un importante encargo…ella misma soltó una risa al saber perfectamente que si su mamá supiera que el importante encargo, era el que pasara mayor parte de su tiempo observando a un hombre extraño, más el entrar en el apartamento en el que vive, estaba segura que se moriría por un ataque cardiaco. Si recibió una carta de parte de ella en que la perdonaba, pero aun haci, no la ha visto.

Pero ahora, ¿cómo reaccionarían su mamá y el resto de su familia cuando les dieran la noticia que estaba muerta?, lo más seguro es que Whitmore inventaría una historia falsa para poder justificar su muerte, junto a todos los demás miembros del equipo de la expedición.

Pero en ese momento, Helga sabía a la perfección que estarían tristes…no había ninguna duda de que la amaban, justo como ella lo hace con ellos, y que también la extrañarían…pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ha estado alejado de ellos durante mucho tiempo, ¿aún les seguirá importando?

Luego sintió como su mano perdía fuerza en el agarre, ya el final se empezaba acercar…

-Hasta aquí llego Helga Sinclair…je, nunca pensé que sería de una manera tan lamentable- pensó Helga sarcásticamente, pero aun haci, seguía luchando hasta su último aliento, no se rendía y todavía tenía la esperanza de que el joven la salvara…ja si claro, como no.

Luego Helga sintió como sus dedos perdían fuerza, hasta que ya no sintió la roca aferrada en su mano, en vez de eso…sintió como algo la sostenía.

Ella al alzar la mirada extrañada, sus ojos se abrieron a no más poder por la incredibilidad en que se encontraba, ya que Alex la estaba agarrando de su brazo…la estaba salvando nuevamente.

-Sujétate...-dijo entre dientes Alex, antes de que, con sus últimas fuerzas, jalar a Helga. Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados, ya que logro alzar a Helga lo suficiente para que ambos estuvieran a salvo. Mientras que Alex estaba recostado en el suelo cansado y respiraba agitadamente, Helga lo veía totalmente sorprendida, luego rápidamente volteo hacia donde estaba la mochila repleta de oro, pero solo para ver como toda la mochila junto con todo su interior, se caía hacia la profundidad de la lava, para perderse por completo.

Helga trataba de comprender porque lo hizo, el joven necesitaba el dinero y ahora lo ha perdido…¿por salvarla?.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Helga?- pregunto en voz baja Alex, se notaba que se encontraba muy cansado, haciendo que Helga lo viera más confundida e impactada que antes.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Helga muy confundida y totalmente consternada a Alex, que aún seguía recostado.

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?.

-A pesar de que solo nos conocemos cuando estuvimos encerrados, tú me salvaste la vida en la explosión del volcán, me has estado protegiendo durante todos estos días, me das casi toda la comida…a pesar de que te he tratado mal y ahora, de nuevo salvaste mi vida de esa criatura y de caerme hacia la lava…me escogiste salvar…en vez de la mochila repleta de dinero, dinero que tú necesitas… ¿Por qué?

-…Realmente no entiendo tu pregunta Helga, ¿Y por qué no?- contesto el dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La respuesta era tan sencilla como abrumadora para Helga. Para ella no tenía ninguna lógica, ni sentido para su cerebro…el joven no ganaba nada con ayudarla, y por más que no le guste admitir, ella era una carga para él, ¿porque alguien haría algo así por personas que no conoce?...¿con personas como ella?...reflexionando, solamente encontró una respuesta …amabilidad, hace mucho tiempo que no la ponía en práctica, se había vuelto desalmada con el paso de los años, de eso no cabía duda, era su escudo, su armadura ante el mundo mismo….

 _-¡Ya llegamos!- grito totalmente con euforia Christopher mientras alzaba sus puños hacia el cielo mismo, al voltear hacia atrás, vio cómo su acompañante apenas si se podía subir, rápidamente él le tendió la mano mientras se acercaba a la cima, pero su compañera ignoró su palma extendida y al lograr subir, vemos que era Helga totalmente cansada y agotada, ella sin decir ninguna palabra, agacho su cuerpo y poniendo sus brazos en sus piernas para recuperar el aire._

 _-¡Mira esa vista!, ¡Es hermosa!, sí que vale la pena esa enorme subida- grito Christopher mientras admiraba el paisaje que estaba presenciando sus ojos._

 _-Si…lo vale por completo- respondió Helga sarcásticamente mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento en sus pulmones, al cabo de unos minutos, ella miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que Christopher la estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-¿Qué?- pregunto Helga mientras alzaba una ceja._

 _-Te he dicho que eres lo más hermosa que existe- dijo el con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que ella rodara sus ojos._

 _-Me lo has dicho como un millón de veces, soldado- dijo ella sin interés, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Christopher le robo un pequeño beso en los labios._

 _-Lo puedo decir toda mi vida y nunca me cansare- contesto el con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Helga se volteara para darle la espalda, pero solo para evitar que el viera, como había una sonrisa, al igual que un sonrojo en su rostro…._

Helga una vez más salió de sus recuerdos, al escuchar como Alex que aún seguía recostado en el suelo, empezó a toser sangre y su pecho subía rápidamente, ella se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, ya que su compañero ahora se encontraba resoplando ásperamente, cuando ella empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo, se quedó impactada.

Ya que apenas se daba cuenta que Alex tenía una horrible cortada o perforación en su muslo izquierdo y parte de su costado…debió de habérsela provocado la criatura.

-Tenemos que…continuar…-dijo Alex ásperamente, pero cuando quiso levantarse, no logro hacerlo, lo único que provoco fue que tosiera más sangre.

Ahora los papeles se invertían, ahora Alex era el que se encontraba en situación de gravedad y Helga era la que lo observaba con angustia como él no podía continuar, ella sabía que no quedaba nada para llegar a la ciudad de Atlantis….

Ignorando el dolor de su pierna y de su cuerpo al levantarse repentinamente, Helga cojeando se acercó a Alex, para finalmente levantarlo de un fuerte estirón y coloco su brazo derecho encima de su hombro derecho. Coloco su cabeza debajo de la axila de Alex y abrazo su rodilla derecha con su brazo. Luego hizo que él se inclinara su cuerpo encima de su hombro derecho y pasar su peso encima de la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Luego, toma su mano derecha con la suya y coloca su torso alrededor de su cuello de ella, para luego jalarlo.

Al final quedaron que Helga puso a el torso de Alex se colocará alrededor de su cuello, con sus piernas en el lado derecho del cuerpo de ella. Helga empezó a sujetar sus piernas y mano derecha con su brazo derecho. Y la cabeza de Alex estaba inclinada hacia el hombro izquierdo de ella. Helga empezó a cargarlo como un bombero.

-¿Qué haces?- susurro el sin fuerzas.

-Te tengo que llevar a un lugar seguro- contesto ella entre dientes, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la ciudad.

-No…yo…puedo…

-No, no puedes Alex. Tú te recuperaras, ya lo veras- dijo Helga entre dientes, el apoyarse y caminar sobre su pierna fracturada, era insoportable el dolor, era tanto que inclusive las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Alex?..., je, es la…puf…primera vez que dices…puf….mi nombre- dijo Alex entre cortado, ya que en ocasiones tosía sangre.

-Algo que debí de haber hecho hace tiempo- dijo entre cortada Helga mientras seguía caminando.

Helga siguió caminado angustiada y lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, para poder verificar la herida de Alex, cuando su rostro sintió una brisa de agua y vio de frente una luz, supo que estaban cerca de llegar.

-Alex…ya estamos por llegar- dijo Helga al mencionado, pero él no le contesto.

-¿Alex?- dijo un poco más preocupada Helga mientras lo movía, pero él ni haci reacciono, sino fuera por la leve respiración que ella sentía en su espalda, entonces pensaría que el…

Helga sacudió su cabeza, para que no pensara en esa tonta idea. Ya una vez que salió de la cueva, no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que logro sobrevivir a algo que se creía imposible, no sabía cómo, pero lo logró. Pero su sonrisa se borró al saber que ella no hubiera sobrevivido con las heridas que tenía y sigue teniendo…todo se lo debía a Alex, que aún seguía inerte en su espalda, ella lo bajo y lo recostó suavemente para comenzar a atenderlo…

Pero misteriosamente, escucho como alguien hablo, aunque no entendió nada, Helga alzo la mirada, pero solo para que sus ojos se encontraran con unas máscaras que portaban unos hombres…

-¡¿ATLANTES?!- exclamo sorprendida Helga, antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su visión comenzó a ser borrosa, y por más que trataba de evitar que sus parpados se cerraran, toda su visión se volvió totalmente oscura….

(0)(0)(0)

-Atlantis honrará sus nombres por siempre- dijo Kida mientras colocaba un cristal atlante alrededor del cuello de Vinny, mientras que todos los demás miembros ya tenían sus propios cristales honoríficos. Aunque algunos pensaban que se veían un poco femeninos y cada uno ya tenían su propio plan de lo que hará al collar.

-Ojalá pudiera ofrecerles más por ustedes- hablo nuevamente mientras miraba a todos.

-Eh, no, muchas gracias de verdad, pero ... eh ... creo que estamos bien- respondió Vinny por todos los demás miembros, mientras volteaba a ver un poco hacia atrás y se le dibujaba una sonrisa, ya que enormes montones de tesoro Atlantes se estaban cargando en el Narval de Piedra, que los llevaría devuelta a la superficie. Los tesoros constituían de oro, joyas, rubíes, collares, entre otros objetos de gran valor.

A lado de Kida, se encontraba Milo, aunque sabía que los echaría de menos, Milo descubrió que la despedida no era tan mala como había pensado el. Aun así, pudo sentir los inicios de un nudo formándose en su garganta.

-Ellos ... los dejaran en la superficie- dijo el mientras les sonreía a todos.

-Realmente te vamos a extrañar, Milo- dijo Audrey, para luego Vinny acercarse a él.

-¿Sabes qué?, voy a re abrir la florería, les prometo que siempre pensare en ustedes dos todos los días- dijo el mientras agarraba a Milo de los hombros y lo levantaba un poco.

-De lunes a viernes, de 9:00 a 5:00…los sábados hasta las 2:00, luego descanso el domingo…pero, agosto, cerrare en agosto- dijo el mientras soltaba a Milo y volvió con los demás, para ahora ser Cookie quien paso enfrente para despedirse de Milo.

-No soy muy bueno para despedirme, pero quiero darte esto- dijo el mientras le daba a Milo una cosa extraña amarrilla en una cubeta- es la manteca de todo el viaje.

-Cookie…-menciono Milo apenado y sin saber que decir, pero Cookie solamente se despidió de el, para luego Milo darle la manteca a Kida, que ella se la dio rápidamente a un guardia. Antes de que Milo supiera quien seguía de las despedidas, Audrey le dio un beso en el cachete.

-Dos por moverte- dijo ella mientras le daba unos golpes suaves en el brazo de Milo- adiós Milo.

-¡Oye Milo!- exclamo un muy entusiasmado Mole y extendiendo los brazos, como forma para poder abrazarlo. En otras circunstancias, el se lo hubiera dado, pero apestaba mucho…

-Mole…yo…eh…adiós Mole- dijo Milo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza al mencionado, dejándolo confundido.

-¿Seguro que no quieres volver?, en casa esperan al héroe que descubrió Atlantis- dijo Sweet cruzado de brazos.

-Na, dudo mucho que el mundo necesite un héroe, además, aquí hay una bacante para un experto en garabatos- contesto Milo seguro de su decisión.

-Bueno, cuídate mucho Milo Thatch- dijo Sweet mientras extendía su mano.

-Si…también tu, Sweet- dijo Milo apenado, mientras también estiraba su mano, pero apenas al rozarlas…

-¡Ja!, ¡ben aquí!- exclamo Sweet mientras le daba un gran abrazo, haciendo que los huesos de Milo se tronaran.

-Oye Sweet, crees que…

-No hay problema- contesto el antes de tronarle los huesos del cuello Milo, haciéndolo sentir mejor.

-Gracias.

-Jajaja, te voy a cobrar- bromeo Sweet mientras lo señalaba, haciendo que Milo se riera un poco.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- pregunto Packard a todos los demás.

-¡Vengan todos!, tomémonos otra foto en el pez- dijo Sweet a todos los demás, haciendo que que todos se pusieran enfrente del pez, mientras que un Atlante tenía la cámara fotográfica de Packard.

-Digan Ga.

-¡GA!.

A los pocos segundos, la foto fue sacada, aunque lo extraño es qué la luz no le llego a muchos, tal vez el Atlante la saco mal, pero decidieron pasarlo por alto, ya con la experiencia vivida es más que suficiente para todos ellos…y eso sin contar todos los tesoros que ahora tienen. Al cabo de unos minutos, que hacían las ultimas despedidas, Milo y Kida se quedaron viendo como el Narval despego y empezó a perderse de la vista de los dos.

-Milo...¿seguro que no quieres irte con ellos?- pregunto Kida nerviosa, pero la única contestación que obtuvo, fue que Milo la agarro de su mano.

-Muy seguro…y además, ahora yo nunca te abandonare- contesto el sonriendo, haciendo que Kida le devolviera la sonrisa. Poco a poco ambos se empezaron a hacercar, para que sus labios quedaran a milímetros de tocarse…

-¡Majestad!- exclamo un guardia Atlante apresurado, provocando que el mágico momento de ellos se perdiera.

-¿Qué deseas?- pregunto Kida un poco molesta, al ser interrumpida.

-Mi Reina, debe venir conmigo de inmediato- dijo apresurado el guardia, haciendo que Kida y Milo lo vieran sorprendidos, ya que de verdad debe ser algo importante.

-¿Por qué?.

-Uno de nuestros grupos de caza, antes de que empezaran su recorrido por las cavernas de lava, encontraron a unas personas que no son Atlantes- dijo el apresurado, haciendo que Kida y Milo lo miraran más sorprendido.

-¿Qué?, significa…-susurro Milo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡Si!, son unos sobrevivientes de la batalla que tuvimos contra los de la superficie.

-¿Dónde están?- ahora pregunto Kida apresurada.

-Pensamos que primero deberíamos de llevarlos a los calabozos, pero al ver que estaban gravemente heridos, los llevamos a la enfermería…

Apenas lo dijo el guardia Atlante, Milo y Kida empezaron a correr hacia las enfermerías.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, ha todos los demás que la están leyendo.**

 **Me despido, nos vemos.**

 **Y teman mis lectores…porque el capítulo final se está acercando…**


	19. Cap Final Misión Cumplida…

**Sí, no están leyendo mal mis queridos lectores, acabamos de llegar al capítulo final de esta historia….**

 **Originalmente iba ser dos capítulos, pero al ver que uno de ellos se quedaría corto, decidí mejor unirlos para que quede mucho mejor…**

 **Enserió ni yo mismo me lo creo…el pensar que esta historia llego a su fin…la historia con la que comencé hace un aproximado de año y medio…en donde comencé en Fanfiction, con la que comencé a escribir…con la historia que los he conocido….**

 **Perdón si esto es algo sentimental, pero enserio que tengo varios sentimientos colisionando….**

 **Sin duda alguna, les agradezco a todos ustedes mis lectores por haberla seguido, visto y darle una oportunidad de leerla.**

 **Y como es el capítulo final, el capítulo tiene más de…6500 palabras.**

 **-(Uff…¡Tan poco para ser el final de tu fic, me avergüenzas!)- grito una voz anónima.**

 **¿Qué?**

 **-(¡Ya me escuchas sordo).**

 **Oigan, ya sé que puede que algunos les parezca poco…**

 **-(¡Porque si es poco, yo he leído capítulos normales de otras historias, que tienen más o igual a 6000 palabras!)- grito la misma voz.**

 **-(¡Yo he leído otras con más de 8000 e inclusive superando los 10mil)- grito otra voz!**

 **-Sí, pero si tan solo…**

 **-(¡¿Dónde está tu honor basura?!).**

 **-(¡Es más!, dejare de leerla ahora mismo!, ¡A ver si con eso aprendes que…)**

 **¡POR FAVOR DÉJENME EXPLICARME!**

 **(Ya no hubo ningún ruido de quejas).**

 **¨Ejem¨, perdón por eso mis lectores…como les estaba diciendo, sé que puede que algunos les parezca poco para ser el final, pero estos últimos días, los he tenido muy presionado por mis trabajos Universitarios y apenas he teniendo tiempo para escribir.**

 **Ya no quiero entretenerlos más, mejor los dejare con el capítulo final y léanlo hasta al final, porque para que no se sientan tristes, les tengo una gran sorpresa…una que de seguro que a más de uno les gustara.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más, comenzamos….**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final. Misión Cumplida….**

En la majestuosa ciudad de Atlantis, todos sus habitantes comenzaron a empezar hacer sus propias actividades; unos pescaban, cosechaban, pintaban, estudiaban, jugaban en el caso de los niños.

Pero nos concentraremos en lo que era su templo importante, más precisamente en uno de sus cuartos. En la habitación podemos presencia que quien estaba acostado en la cama, era Helga, pero estaba inconsciente. La habitación tiene unas columnas de piedras, esculpidas de criaturas Atlantes, al igual que el marco de la cama, tapices de colores por todas partes, las sabanas tejidas a mano que eran totalmente elegantes, la luz se filtraba por las ventanas que tenía las cortinas transparentes. Y un cuenco sobre una mesa de lado de la cama ofrecía una gran variedad de fruta fresca y a su lado, se encontraba un cáliz dorado de oro que contenía agua fresca y clara. La habitación era tan majestuosa, que no sería sorprendente que fuera para la realeza.

Una suave brisa marina que entro por la ventana, hizo que Helga comenzara abrir los ojos. Una vez que sus ojos azules se abrieron, observo todo sorprendentemente, después de días de solo el ver paredes rocosas y ahora presenciar la habitación, sí que era un enorme cambio. Luego ella respiro profundamente, el aire limpio que respiraba le era muy placentero y sí que lo gozaba.

Cuando giro su cabeza, pudo ver la fruta y agua que tenía a lado, y sin importar que, estiro una de sus manos para agarra la fruta. Pero en el momento que la levanto y agarro la fruta, apenas noto dos cosas; que ya no tenía sus guantes y que su muñeca la tenía esposada conectada a la cabecera de la mesa.

A Helga no le importo eso, ya que consideraba más importante el calmar sus tripas que exclamaban por comida que el averiguar que está acudiendo o que estaba de vuelta en la Ciudad de Atlantis.

-Me alegra ver que despertaste- Helga se sorprendió al escuchar una voz, difícilmente logro pasar el bocado, cuando lo hizo, volteo su cabeza del otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba Kida.

Kida se levantó de una silla, para acercarse a Helga.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Kida suavemente, para gran sorpresa de Helga.

-Yo... me siento mejor. Uh, gracias.

-De nada- contesto Kida mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Pedí que nuestro mejor sanador atendiera tus heridas mientras estabas inconsciente. Le sorprendió que no te encontrara muchas heridas externas, estarás bien- mientras Kida explicaba, Helga dejo la fruta en el cuenco y de nuevo volteo a verla.

-Je, ¿todos tus prisioneros son tratados así? - pregunto Helga mientras señalaba a su alrededor algo divertida.

-Esta habitación está en el ala de invitados del palacio. Una partida de caza te encontró herido fuera de la ciudad, en un principio si te encontrabas en una simple enfermeria, pero yo ordene que te trajeran aquí, no eres ningún prisionero.

Cuando lo dijo, Helga no pudo evitar arquear una ceja confundida por el trato que ella le estaba mostrándole. Esperaba que apenas la viera, ella se lanzara a golpearla hasta causarle más heridas en sus fracturas o romperla más de lo que estaba, pero era total mente diferente.

-¿No soy un prisionero?, yo traté de robar la fuerza vital de toda tu civilización, debería de estar encarcelada- dijo Helga confundida y sin entender a Kida. Kida se desconcertó cuando escucho esas palabras, e inclusive lo demostró un poco, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a la normalidad.

-Yo pedí que te trajeran aquí para que te ayudaran con tus heridas, no sería correcto que te mandara a una celda viendo tu condición- explico Kida sus acciones, lo que hizo que Helga bufara un poco molesta y a la vez sarcastica.

-Eres demasiado inocente, estoy segura que me merezco cualquier castigo y que tu padre desea verme ya muerta- aseguro Helga mientras soltó una leve risa entre dientes, Kida se quedó reflexionando lo que escucho y bajo su cabeza.

-Ahora soy la nueva Reina. Mi padre esta…

Cuando Helga se percató que Kida lo dijo en un susurro y no termino la oración, se dio cuenta de su error.

\- Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía- menciono sinceramente Helga, ya que no sería nada inteligente de su parte si ofendiera o se burlara de la ahora nueva Reina de Atlantis.

Ambas estuvieron en unos minutos de largo silencio que resultaba incomodo, el único movimiento que había era el pecho de Helga que subía y bajaba lentamente.

-Me dijeron que murió por que Rourke ... su cuerpo ya estaba tan débil y ... yo no estaba allí ... cuando el….-empezó a susurrar Kida tristemente, Helga pudo comprender a que se refería.

-No tienes que explicarme nada. Después de todo, también es mi culpa- suspiro Helga, mientras volteaba su cabeza al otro lado, para no ver a Kida- Estoy segura que me odia.  
-Yo no te odio, ¿cómo puedo odiar a alguien que no tuvo la culpa?- Kida respondió con sinceridad, para gran sorpresa de Helga.

-Es a Rourke a quien odio. Él es el que mató a mi padre.

Cuando Helga escucho esas palabras, no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara sorpresa e incredibilidad, ella pensaba que la persona que tenía alado suyo, la quería muerta. Pero le estaba mostrando una gran amabilidad, una amabilidad que no veía desde…

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron de golpe al percatarse que se estaba olvidándose de alguien.

-Alex…

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Kida confundida, para luego ver que Helga volteo de nuevo a verla.

-Disculpe Reina, yo no estaba sola cuando me encontraron, ¿verdad? - pregunto Helga preocupada, Kida supo de inmediato de quien hablaba ella, asique negó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi compañero?, necesito verlo- dijo Helga, pero Kida solo bajo su cabeza para no verla, eso hizo que Helga se extrañara.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Yo…

 **(Una hora antes)**

 _Kida se encontraba corriendo en dirección al palacio, y atrás suyo se encontraba Milo._

 _Sin duda alguna, se encontraba más que sorprendida el enterarse que hubo sobrevivientes en la batalla contra los de la superficie. Lo que le platico Milo y sus exploradores, no quedo nada o hubo ninguna señal de todos los hombres de Rourke, parece que todos o murieron durante la batalla o fueron consumidos por la lava. La única razón lógica que ella encontraba para que los sobrevivientes salieran ilesos, es que esas personas se escondieron durante la batalla y lograron evitar la lava._

 _Una vez que llegaron al palacio, Kida empezó a caminar más tranquilamente por los pasillos y a su lado caminaba Milo, que trataba de recuperar el aire._

 _-Pienso que deben ser mercenarios de Rourke-dijo Milo ya una vez que recupero el aliento, ya que al comenzar reflexionar, se dio cuenta que no conocía a casi nadie del grupo de la expedición, los únicos que conoció fue el grupo principal._

 _-Tal vez sea un cobarde que se escapó después de que comenzó la batalla con la esperanza de salvar su propia vida- Kida sugirió a Milo, ya que si era un cobarde, entonces sería fácil tratar con ellos._

 _-No es probable, Rourke seleccionaron al equipo y el Sr. Whitmore tiene los expedientes de cada miembro, nunca hubieran escogido a alguien cobarde._

 _Cuando escucho esas palabras, comenzó a pensar entonces quien podría ser._

 _-Entonces quizás se dieron cuenta como tú y tus amigos de que tomar el Corazón de la Atlántida estaba mal y se negaron a ayudar a Rourke por más tiempo, por eso es que lograron escapar- sugirió su nueva idea Kida._

 _-Puede ser, pero, ¿por qué no se pusieron a lado de nosotros antes?-pregunto confundido Milo._

 _-Puede que se hayan dado cuenta demasiado tarde._

 _-Hmm, puede que tengas razón- contesto Milo mientras asentía con la cabeza._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a lo que era a la enfermería, donde se encontraban unos guardias Atalntes vigilando la entrada._

 _-Majestad- se inclinaron y hablaron los guardias. Kida solo asintió con la cabeza, aun no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos._

 _-Háblame como se encuentra los hombres que encontraron._

 _-Si alteza…pero uno de ellos, es una mujer._

 _-¿Una mujer?- dijeron Kida y Milo impactados, estaban más que impactados. Ya que ambos sabian que aparte de Audrey, solo había una mujer en el grupo, pero eso era imposible, ¿oh si?  
-No puede ser. Ella cayó demasiado lejos, nadie pudo sobrevivir a eso- menciono impactado Milo para sí mismo. Kida supo a lo que se refería, ya que él le platico lo que le sucedió a la mujer llamada Helga Sinclair, la mujer que era la mano derecha de Rourke, cuando ambos estaban escapando, Rourke intento arrojarla del vehículo volador, aunque ella logro evitarlo y confrontarlo. Rourke la volvió a tirar, logrando cumplir con su cometido, incluso Milo lo había visto todo._

 _-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Kida al mismo guardia, ya que si la mujer cayo de una gran altura, le resultaba muy imposible de creer que sobreviviera, en especial por los días que ha pasado._

 _-No hay duda de que es una mujer. Majestad- contesto el guardia._

 _-¿Dónde la encontraste?. Pregunto ahora Milo._

 _-En la entrada del túnel que conduce al interior del volcán, donde alguna vez estuvo el puente, un miembro de nuestro grupo se alarmo y le dio un golpe por el susto, cuando vimos que estaba gravemente herida ella y su compañero, inmediatamente los trajimos aquí. No sabíamos qué hacer- contesto el mientras inclinaba su cabeza. Lo que Kida asintio con la cabeza, en aprobar sus acciones._

 _-Me gustaría verla por mí misma- dijo Kida seriamente, lo que los guardias asintieron con la cabeza, y le permitieron entrar._

 _-Yo también quiero ir a verla- dijo Milo apresurado, lo que Kida asintió con la cabeza. Y ambos entraron al cuarto._

 _Dentro de la enfermería, lograron verla acostada en una pequeña mesa, pudieron ver a Helga inconsciente. Kida la observaba totalmente diferente. Recordaba que su cabello estaba bien peinado con sus trenzas, pero ahora estaba totalmente suelto y sucio, su ropa completamente rota y sucia. Una de sus piernas estaba rota. Pero aunque si le sorprendía verla de esa manera, lo que más le sorprendía es que no veía que su cuerpo tuviera cotes o raspones o moretones, algún inciso de daño físico._

 _-Lo estoy viendo pero no lo creo, ¿Cómo puede ella aun estar con vida?- susurro Milo en voz baja sin poder creerlo lo que observaba, ya que sabía que la caída debió de haberla matado. Pensaba que era un sueño, pero obviamente no lo era o también pensó que en realidad no estaba viva, pero el ver como el pecho de Helga subía y bajaba, pudo ver que si lo estaba._

 _-No lo sé, pero aquí está- dijo Kida._

 _-Me pregunto dónde ha estado todo este tiempo- continuó Milo.  
_

 _-Sí, yo también…._

 _Ambos estuvieron en silencio, mientras observaban el cuerpo de Helga._

 _-¿Sabes?, ya sé que no debería sentirme haci, pero…verla de esa manera me hace sentir, bueno, me siento mal por ella- dijo Milo con sinceridad._

 _-Ella pudo ser nuestra enemiga, sí, pero no pidió ser tan gravemente herida. Es bueno que sientas compasión por ella, yo también lo siento- dijo Kida mientras le acomodaba uno de los mechones rubios de Helga. Para ella, le era extraño ver a Helga acostada allí, tan indefensa, recordaba que esa mujer era la misma que la retuvo mientras que Rourke hería su padre…la misma herida que provoco al cabo de minutos, su muerte. Kida sabía que debería odiarla, pero no podía. Ella simplemente no la podía._

 _-Y dices que no estas lista para ser Reina- dijo sarcásticamente y a la vez divertido Milo, lo que provoco que Kida sonriera._

 _¡Coh!, ¡Coh!_

 _El sonido de una tos fuerte los asusto un poco, y al empezar a escuchar los sonidos, vieron que un poco más retirado, pero en la misma habitación, se encontraba otra persona, tenía el mismo uniforme que los mercenarios de Rourke, pero sin el casco, lo que pudieron ver claramente que era un joven, solo apenas un par de años más grande que Audrey. Pero lo que más les preocupo a ambos es que el joven tosía sangra, su cuerpo estaba muy flaco, inclusive huesudo, y tenía una gran hemorragia en uno de sus costados._

 _Milo fue con el rápidamente, mientras Kida salía de la enfermería._

 _-¡Guardias!, ¡¿Por qué en el cuarto esta uno de los sobrevivientes sangrando y sin ser atendido!?- exclamo furiosa Kida, lo que los guardias les asusto un poco._

 _-Perdónenos alteza, pero los miembros del consejo ordenaron que ambos no deberían ser atendidos de sus heridas._

 _-¡Pero no se dan cuenta que puede morir!._

 _-Eso mismo les dijimos, pero los consejeros no le dieron importancia al asunto- Kida al escuchar esas palabras, bufo molesto, tendría que hablar con ellos seriamente._

 _-¡Por el momento no importan ellos!, ¡Vayan por un médico pronto!, ¡Ahora!- exclamo con autoridad Kida, los guardias rápidamente corrieron a buscar al médico. Kida entro de nuevo a la enfermería, donde vio que Milo inútilmente trataba de parar la hemorragia poniendo un trapo en su costado._

 _-Milo…_

 _-Se salvará Kida, lo sé- contesto Milo sin voltear a verla. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Kida y Milo se encontraban afuera de la enfermería donde esperaban resultados del grupo de médicos que atendían al joven sobreviviente._

 _-¿Crees que se recupere?- pregunto Milo preocupado._

 _-Espero que si- contesto Kida._

 _Ambos no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, hasta que Milo solto un suspiro._

 _\- ¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos?- pregunto Milo._

 _-No lo sé-admitió Kida mientras alzaba su cabeza._

 _-Mi Padre hubiera estado de acuerdo con el consejo, o los habría desechado inmediatamente sin siquiera curarla. Pero no puedo ser tan cruel, incluso con personas que casi matan a mi pueblo._

 _-Y él no ayudarla iría en contra de todo lo que crees- comprendió Milo lo que quería decir Kida._

 _-Tu padre lo entendería si todavía estuviera aquí._

 _-Pero él no habría estado de acuerdo conmigo._

 _-Ahora eres la Reina. Depende de ti ahora- dijo suavemente Milo mientras ponía una de sus manos en una de ellas, para mostrarle que tenía todo su apoyo._

 _Kida le sonrio con lo que escucho, estuvo reflexionado durante varios segundos que inclusive para ella las sintió como horas. Pero finalmente, tomo una decisión…_

 _-Decidiré cómo tratar con ellos después de que se hayan despertado._

 _-Buena idea._

 _-Ahora somos su única esperanza que tienen- dijo Kida decidida y Milo la rodeo con uno de sus brazos. Pero lo que no sabían ni ellos ni los demás Atlantes es que Alex estaba consiente, había recuperado la conciencia cuando Milo estaba tratando de parar su hemorragia, pero lamentablemente, no tenía ni las fuerzas para hablar ni para abrir sus ojos, solamente podía escuchar._

 _Luego lo siguiente que sintió es como varias personas hablaban, pero no comprendía nada, sintió como ellos pararon su sangrado…pero la verdad, se sentía ya muy cansado, muy débil…_

 _-Lo siento, lo siento…-pensaba Alex débilmente, ya que, dentro de su cabeza, ya no escuchaba las voces de los Atlantes, ahora solo podía ver en su mente recuerdos de su pasado; cuando monto la primera vez su bicicleta, cuando su padre le cantaba en la noche, cuando nació su hermana y el la cargaba, él y su familia viendo la tumba de su padre, su graduación en la escuela militar…estaba viendo como pasaba toda su vida._

 _Empezó a sentirse más cansado, le costaba ya mucho respirar…solamente estaba tratando de evitar lo inevitable._

 _-Helga…espero realmente que puedas sobrevivir…-pensó con sinceridad Alex, ya que no se arrepentía de haberla cuidado y protegido, pero se comenzó a entristecer cuando en su mente se formó la imagen de su familia._

 _-Perdóname madre y Molly…no podre cumplir con mi promesa…-si Alex pudiera llorar, el estaría llorando, pero ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para eso; aparte comenzaba a sentir como sus respiraciones se volvían más débiles, más ásperas…_

 _-Eres fuerte Molly…podrás lograr lo que tú quieras…yo…le diré a nuestro papa…que…lo extrañas…y…yo…siempre…te…cuidare…_

 _Apenas lo pensó, Alex soltó un último jadeo y su mano cayo inerte debajo de la mesa en la que se encontraba._

 **(Actualidad)**

Podemos apreciar que en la habitación donde se encontraba Helga, ella tenía serrado fuertemente sus ojos y mandíbula, y sorprendente mente, sus mejillas tenían el recorrido de unas lágrimas de Helga. A un soldado como ella le enseñan a no llorar, a no expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ya no le importaba, no le importaba que tuviera unas lágrimas en el rostro, no le importaba llorar…simplemente no podía evitar. Kida le dio la noticia que su compañero…no, su amigo Alex murió, su cuerpo aparte de ya estar totalmente débil, desnutrido, deshidratado y sin casi nada de energía, la hemorragia causado por la herida, provoco que perdiera mucha sangre.

Ella no podía creerlo, en realidad, ella siempre considero que moriría primero antes que él, pero ahora…no podría de nuevo verlo, no podría darle las gracias por haberla ayudado tanto, no podría darle las gracias por salvarla más de una vez…ni siquiera pudo despedirse y agradecerle por todo lo que él hizo por ella….

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los pasos de alguien entraron a su habitación. Helga cerro sus ojos y fingió estar dormida, para luego ella escuchar como un peso se acomodó a un lado de su cama. Cuando sintió el peso, Helga de nuevo abrió sus ojos, y lo que vieron fue a Milo.

Cuando Milo se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba, se morderse el labio y ajusto sus grandes anteojos. Se aclaró la garganta dos veces antes de encontrar su voz.

-Estoy…uh, disculpa por la esposa- dijo el nervioso, mientras sacaba una llave de su pantalón, para luego empezar a quitarle el seguro a la esposa.

-Una precaución necesaria- contesto Helga, y aprovecho que Milo estaba distraído, para secarse sus ojos con la otra mano. Cuando Milo termino de liberar la muñeca de Helga de las esposas, él se levantó para verla mejor.

-¿Qué han decidido hacer conmigo?- pregunto Helga aclarándose su voz, Kida le dijo que iba hablar con Milo para decidir en qué acordaban hacer con ella.

-Tú…iras de nuevo a casa, Helga…volverás a la superficie-contesto Milo dándole una sonrisa sincera.

Cuando lo escucho, Helga se sentó en la cama para mirarlo mejor a los ojos. Ella quería preguntarle que si de verdad la dejarían ir…después de lo que hizo a Atlantis…pero justo recordó las palabras de Alex, ¨¿Por qué no ser amable?¨, y la verdad….tenia razón, Milo y Kida le estaban mostrando una gran amabilidad y compasión por ella.

-Gracias…-menciono Helga en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza para evitar que Milo viera que una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Kida quería verte, pero ahora se encuentra hablando seriamente con unos Atlantes, pero le prometí que yo mismo te llevaría al transporte…y...  
-…y me esposaras nuevamente una vez a bordo- dijo con certeza Helga, interrumpiéndolo.

-Cómo lo…

-El hecho en que me dejen ir, no significa que confían completamente en mi…las esposas serán para evitar que cause problemas-interrumpió de nuevo Helga a Milo.

-Y tú ... no lo harás, ¿verdad?- dudo Milo, Helga estuvo un momento reflexionando su respuesta…

-Nunca más causare problemas a Atlantis- contesto con sinceridad Helga, mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-¿Y el corazón?- Milo de nuevo pregunto con gran firmeza, ya que lo que menos quería es que ella revelara algo acerca del corazón de Atlantis. Helga lo vio que se puso valiente y firme ante ella. Le faltaba el aspecto y mirada, pero tenía el corazón de un heroe. Incluso Helga solto un peque risa al pensar que Milo le recordaba a los príncipes de cuentos de hadas que su madre le había leído cuando era niña.

Helga en un momento, logro ponerse de pie, aunque eso si se tambaleo en el proceso. El dolor le atravesó nuevamente su pecho, costado un poco la espalda y su pierna rota, lo que provocara que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor. Helga tambaleándose e ignorando el brazo de Milo, camino hasta la ventana, donde podía observar el Corazón de Atlantis.

-Es más que obvio que fue una estupidez el pensar que lo podría obtener…-hablo Helga mientras observaba aparte del Corazón, la ciudad de Atlantis. Pero antes de que Milo le contestara, ella siguió hablando.

-He perdido mucho para saber que fue un error el seguir a Rourke….y yo, sé cuándo es momento de rendirse.

Milo cuando se puso a lado suyo, apenas se dio cuenta que Helga solto una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo.

-Helga ...-dijo Milo anonadado al ver el gran cambio de Helga, la recordaba como una mujer fuerte y orgullosa, pero ahora estaba mostrando sentimientos de arrepentimiento…y para ser franco, eso le agrado mucho.

Milo con cuidado toco suavemente el hombro de Helga.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?.

-Sí, por favor…-contesto Helga en un susurro.

Cuando la escucho, Milo cuidadosamente puso una mano sobre su codo, y empezó ayudarla a caminar, una vez afuera de la habitación, apretó un poco más fuerte su agarre era para sostenerla en caso de que tropezara.  
Mientras comenzaba a caminar con Milo, Helga empezó a dolerle un poco los costados por el movimiento producido, pero evito soltar alguna queja. Pero cuando salieron afuera, cada paso hacia abajo hacía que Helga se estremeciera más, el construir un palacio en lo alto de la ciudad con empinadas escaleras de piedra, era más que obvio que resultaba agotador para cualquiera, y si se trataba de algún herido, resultaba mucho peor. Helga no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor y se apoyó brevemente contra el hombro de Milo cuando llegaron a la base. Cuando Milo le iba hablar, ella le dio una mirada fulminante, lo que hizo que él se guardara sus palabras.

El resto del camino no se dirigieron la palabra, y siguieron caminado hasta llegar a una máquina de piedra, Helga se dio cuenta que se parecía a un Narval. Ella camino a lado de Milo, donde el entro en la máquina.

-Aquí... te encontrare un lugar cómodo para sentarte- contesto Milo, mientras depositaba suavemente a Helga en una silla de piedra¡. Mientras que Milo arreglaba unos cojines de tela para que ella se apoyara, para evitar que se agravaran sus heridas, Helga veía atentamente el Corazón de Atlantis, tenía que admitir, era una vista espectacular.

-Aquí Helga- dijo Milo mientras ayudaba a Helga a sentarse nuevamente en los cojines. Una vez que estuvo sentada, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Creo que es el adiós- dijo Milo nervioso.

-Sí, parece que sí...-contesto Helga seriamente, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Gracias…por dejarme volver a la superficie- dijo ella para sorpresa de Milo, pero su sorpresa fue remplazada por felicidad.

-No hay problema Helga…y me alegro que estés viva- dijo con sinceridad Milo, antes de bajar de la máquina. Helga lo veía sorprendida cuando esas palabras…

 **1 semana después**

En Washington, D.C., el grupo de la expedición de Atlantis, justo se encontraban en la Mansión del Sr. Whitmore, más precisamente en su enrome biblioteca. Justo el Sr. Whitmore estaba viendo las fotos que tomaron en la expedición de Atlantis

Luego de que Whitmore viera la última foto, que no se apreciaban bien sus caras, el los vio fijamente, donde todos los miembros ahora tenían ropas elegantes.

-Ahora, quiero oírlo de nuevo, para ver si entendí... ¿no encontraste nada? - el pregunto a todos, al parecer, ellos iban a guardar el secreto a todos.

-No, solo algunas rocas ... y peces pequeños y esponjas- contesto Vynni, confirmando la historia, mientras contaba, el Sr. Whitmore observaba una foto donde se mostraba Milo conduciendo un pez volador, junto a varios Atlantes.

-¿Qué paso con los demás miembros de la expedición?- pregunto el mientras de nuevo los observaba, pero antes de que le contaran lo que ya tenían planeado.

-¡Ah!, ¡pues a muchos los perdimos cuando una langosta gigante mecánica ataco nuestro submarino!, ¡otros los quemaron vivos unos insectos!, ¡Y los otros fueron atravesados por flechas y los quemaron rayos de energía!- exclamo Cookie con sinceridad, lo que se ganó unas miradas molestas de los demás y que la Sra. Pakcard lo golpeara en la cabeza con un paraguas, lo que hizo que Cookie reaccionara.

-Uh…accidente en la caldera en el submarino y otros desaparecieron- contesto Cookie inocentemente. Lo que Whitmore asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es ... ¿y Rourke?.

-Crisis Nerviosa, se podría decir que se hizo pedazos- contesto esta vez Sweet sin ninguna duda.

-De hecho, yo diría que sufrió una transformación y luego explicitó en cientos...- empezó a contar Cooki, pero se detuvo cuando de nuevo la Sra. Packard levanto su paraguas, sus intenciones eran claras.

-Desapareció- declaro Cookie seriamente, lo que la Sra. Packard bajo su paraguas.

-¿Qué paso con Milo?- pregunto de nuevo Whitmore.

Se hundió al fondo- mencionó Audrey mientras acariciaba a la gata de Milo, que estaba descansando en su regazo.

Pero antes de que continuaran, todos observaron cómo Mole se metía en una maseta, se notaba que extrañaba la tierra y que no le gustaba ponerse esa clase de ropa.

-Ugg…dame fuerza-susurro Sweet mientras se frotaba su cabeza con sus dedos.

El Sr. Whitmore suspira con tristeza mientras mira una foto de Milo y Kida tomados de la mano.

-Voy a extrañar a ese chico. Al menos ahora está en un lugar mejor- dijo para sí mismo, para cuando cambio de foto, observo que había algo envuelto, un paquete, y ese paquete se dirigía a el.

El Sr. Whitmore abre el paquete para ver que era otra foto, pero no cualquier foto, era donde Milo era solo un niño y se encontraba a lado de su abuelo. Junto con la foto, se encontraba sobre la imagen, un collar de Cristal Atlante. El Sr. Whitmore levanta el collar asombrado para ver como también algo escrito en la imagen.

 _¨Querido Sr. Whitmore, espero que esta pieza sea prueba suficiente para usted. A mí me convenció, muchas gracias de parte de los dos por todo lo que ha hecho._

 _Milo Thatch.¨_

El Sr. Whitmore simplemente sonríe mientras cubre se coloca el collar alrededor de su cuello.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

Mientras que todo eso pasaba, en la planta de arriba de la mansión, más precisamente en un gran cuarto grande, se encontraba descansando una mujer rubia sobre una gran cama tamaño matrimonial.

La lluvia empezó azotar las ventanas y cayó sobre el techo. Pero la rubia acostada en la cama no hizo ningún movimiento para cerrar las cortinas contra la tormenta que se avecinaba, las fracturas que tiene la mantenían en la cama y su curación era algo lenta la mantuvieron atrapada en la gran cama de matrimonio. Solamente inclino su cabeza para ver como caían las gotas de la lluvia en la ventana, lo que podemos observar que la mujer era Helga, que tenía su cabello suelto y una camiseta sin mangas de color negro.

A pesar de que ha pasado 1 semana desde Atlantis, y ella todavía se estaba recuperando lentamente, para su gran disgusto. Pasar días enteros en la cama la estaba volviendo loca, no era esa clase de mujeres que siempre se encontraba relajadas, ella simplemente quería volver a sus propias actividades; hacer ejercicio, entrenar, dispara un arma, etc.

Actualmente se encontraba totalmente aburrida, ya que no podía moverse mucho y por más que le repetían que necesitaba dormir para que su cuerpo se recupere, llega un punto en el que le desespero.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escucho como varios coches salían de la propiedad. Helga supo de inmediato que los demás ya se los estaban llevando a sus hogares, y por supuesto, no fueron a ver como se encontraba…aunque no le sorprendía para nada, cuando los Atlantes la devolvieron a la superficie, no fue bien recibida por los demás, ya que además de que les sorprendió que la vieran viva, durante el resto del camino a Washington, DC., ellos no les dirigieron la palabra, los únicos que fueron amable con ella o que mostraron preocupación por su estado fueron Sweet, que no le sorprendió tanto, ya que él era el médico, tratando sus heridas lo más que podía y dándole algunas pastillas para disminuir el dolor y un poco Mole, aunque el más estuvo observándola no tan disimuladamente, aunque a ella le molesto, en el interior agradecía que al menos ellos dos…

Los pensamientos de Helga fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a través del reflejo de la ventana, como un nuevo coche entraba a la residencia.

Extrañada, Helga trato de levantarse de la cama para ver quien fue quien llego…gran error.

Ya que apenas trato de levantarse, su acción fue interrumpido cuando de nuevo sintió el dolor punzante en su costado de sus costillas.

-Dios…- susurró ella con dolor, volviéndose acostar en la cama y golpeaba con su cabeza a un lado. El aliento llegó con dificultad, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de olvidarlo.

-Maldita sea- susurro Helga agónicamente mientras seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, para tratar de olvidar sus fracturas Mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, escucho como el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose, para luego escuchar como el sonido de unos pasos se acercaban a ella.

Luego sintió como unas manos la agarraron suavemente de su espalda y la ayudo a que se sentara, ella supo reconocer la mano, asique permitió que la tocara.

-Abre la boca- Helga aun con sus ojos cerrados, escucho como quien la sostenía le hablo suavemente. Ella sin queja alguna la abrió, para sentir como una pastilla se ponía en el interior de su boca, una vez dentro, sintió como el agua se ponía en su garganta para ayudarla a que se tomara la pastilla.

Una vez que empezaba como la pastilla surgía poco a poco su efecto, la pastilla no la curaba, pero al menos le hacía disminuir el dolor lo suficiente para poder abrir los ojos.

Una vez que los ojos azules de Helga se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue que la persona quien la ayudo era el Sr. Whitmore, una de sus manos la tenía atrás de la espalda de ella para ayudarla a que estuviera sentada en la cama y la otra la apoyaba en las sabanas de la cama.

Cuando Helga iba a decir algo, tuvo un pequeño ataque de tos, lo que hizo que Whitmore le diera unas pequeñas y suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Guarda tus energías, te dije que no te levantaras. Necesitas descansar, ¿entendido? - dijo Whitmore con tranquilidad. Helga estuvo reflexionando un poco lo que escucho del hombre, quería decirle que se encontraba bien…pero demasiada cansada para discutir y sabía perfectamente que era una clara mentira.

-Sí, señor- susurro ella rendida, para luego ella volver acostarse en la cama. Una vez terminado su acción, los ojos de Helga se cerraron mientras sus músculos se relajaban. respirar fue más fácil para ella, el único movimiento que ella hacía era el de su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración que daba. Luego de unos segundos de ver que todo está bien, Whitmore le agarro la mano de ella suavemente, llamando la atención de Helga y haciendo que ella volviera abrir sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo, Sr. Whitmore?- pregunto ella confundida, luego Whitmore soltó un suspiro, para luego voltear a verla.

-Alguien vino a verte Helga querida- dijo suavemente Whitmore. Helga se sorprendió que alguien vino en especial a ella…

-¿Quién?.

-Es una sorpresa…pero te seré sincero…yo le conté acerca de tu condición, sentí que se lo merecía…ahora se encuentra abajo en la sala y espera a verte, aunque yo considero que es mejor que descanses…¿tú qué opinas?.

Luego de que término de su explicación, Helga no podía creer que el Sr. Whitmore le conto como ella se encontraba a alguien, lo que sabía, iban a crear una cuartada de lo que paso en la expedición…para justificar todo lo que ocurrió.

-Yo…si, que pase, gracias- susurro ella suavemente, mientras asentía un poco con la cabeza.

Whitmore no dijo nada, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue. Dejándola de nuevo sola.

Apenas se fue el, Helga escuchaba el suave ritmo de la lluvia afuera que la tranquilizaba, con el cuerpo entumecido, Helga rodó sobre su costado y deslizó su mano hacia el borde de la cama, debajo de la manta hacia un mueble que tenía en el cuarto.

Luego abrió un cajón y saco lo que era un cristal Atlante, era el mismo cristal con el cual ella y Alex tenían, al parecer ella lo conservo como recuerdo. Estuvo viéndolo mientras empezaba a reflexionar lo que consideraba mas importante que ocurrió en la expedición; el ataque del Leviatan, los días recorriendo diferentes cavernas, el incendio producido por los insectos, el descubrimiento de Atlantis, encontrar toda la civilización, el ver como Kida se fusionaba con el Corazón Atlante, la traición de Rourke y cuando conoció a Alex…

No podía negarlo, extrañaba al chico, de verdad que llego apreciarlo y verlo como un amigo, pero lamentablemente….

Helga de nuevo salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como alguien subía las escaleras, lo más seguro era su visita. Helga se quitó una parte de las sabanas, para lentamente comenzar a sentarse, Helga apretó los dientes mientras el fuego se extendía por su costado por el esfuerzo de sus acciones, si, no debería haberse movido, pero quien fuera que viniera a verla, no quería que la viera en estas condiciones, su orgullo no lo permitía. Entonces esperó en silencio, cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de su cuarto, alzo la mirada para saber quién era, pero a quien vio…la dejo totalmente impactada.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, solo pudo sentir como su vista prácticamente se lanzó a ella, pero solo para abrazarla amorosamente.

-Qué bueno que estas bien mi pequeñita- a Helga abrió sus ojos impactada al escuchar esas palabras, reconocía perfectamente esa voz, simplemente no lo podía creer…pero al sentir el abrazo y escuchar la voz, simplemente no pudo contenerse y correspondió el abrazo…

-Madre, yo…

-No hables Helga…solo…te extrañe…no sabes cuánto te extrañe… -hablo con una voz quebradiza la mujer, mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas y con una de sus manos, acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Helga.

-Y yo también mama- susurro Helga mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar el abrazo, y caricias, también trataba de contener unas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Mientras que, en la mente de Helga, ella sin duda descubrió que las segundas oportunidades reales son cosas raras y muy preciosas. Por lo general, siempre hay reglas para garantizar esas oportunidades; como unas estipulaciones que niegan por completo cualquier altruismo real o alguna que otra prohibición. Y la verdad, no había ninguna razón para que el Sr. Whitmore la volviera a contratar como su conductora y guardaespaldas, realmente tenía muchas razones para que la despidiera o algo mucho peor por su traición, pero fue todo lo contrario, la acogió nuevamente y le paga todos sus medicamentos que necesita para que se recuperaba…

Tenía una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctamente, y no pensaba desaprovecharla…una oportunidad que le fue dada por su amigo Alex, a coste de su propia vida…sin duda alguna, nunca lo olvidaría, esa era una promesa….

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Correcto mis lectores, hemos llegado al final de este fic., que la verdad si me dolió escribir y narrar la parte donde…el…bueno, ya saben de quien hablo.**

 **Y quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes mis lectores por su constante apoyo, porque si no fuera por ustedes, esta historia no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ustedes.**

 **Pero descuiden, no me voy para siempre de Fanfiction, los invito a que pasen a leer mis otros proyectos o historias en los cuales estoy trabajando, de esa manera sabrán que no me ido por completo.**

 **Sin más que decir…Adiós…**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

 **¿Qué?, ¿Siguen aquí?, ya se acabó, no hay nada más que decir, adiós…¡Oh cierto!, están esperando ver cuál es la sorpresa que tengo para ustedes, pues bueno, se encuentra abajo.**

 **Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **4 Años Después**

 **1918**

En el mes de Diciembre, era un mes para festejar de las fiestas que se avecinaban, como la dulce Navidad, no había nada mejor que el pasar a lado de tus seres amados cantando, disfrutando de las fiestas, disfrutando de un pavo, tomar chocolate caliente…pero este año era casi completamente diferente a los otros.

A pesar de que solo un mes anterior, por fin acabo lo que fue la Gran Guerra Mundial, las consecuencias todavía se presentían; los pocos hombres que sobrevivieron en el campo de la guerra, volvieron a sus casas completamente cambiados, eran más fríos, distantes, desconfiados, se asustaban con cualquier ruido fuerte e inclusive se mostraban recios a mostrar cualquier clase de afecto, el nivel de la economía era muy escaso, apenas había suficiente comida para alimentar a las personas, el aire estaba completamente contaminado por los gases de armas que deprendían los disparos, existía grandes códigos que las personas tenían que seguir para salir, muchas personas se quedaron sin hogares y si eso es poco…muchos niños quedaron huérfanos, varados en las calles.

Nos concentramos en una calle totalmente sucia y polvosa, llena de suciedad y polvo, como algunos niños se peleaban por trozos de panes totalmente llenos de hongo y casi completamente negros, los niños también estaban completamente sucios y llenos de mugre por todo el cuerpo e inclusive algunos estaban muy flacos.

-Muy bien pequeños, es hora de ganarse el pan- dijo un hombre polvoso mientras sacudía la mano para que lo siguiera, los niños sin replica alguna, lo siguieron.

Pero mientras ellos se largaban a hacer su trabajo, un pequeño se encontraba totalmente alejado a ellos, este pequeño se encontraba llorando a mares y las personas lo veían, pero solo para mirarlo con asco y repudio.

Pero en un momento, un auto totalmente fino se detuvo enfrente de él.

El pequeño se asustó y trato de retroceder y aún más cuando un hombre con ropas finas de edad avanzada y portando un bastón, se bajó del auto.

-Oh por Dios…¿pero qué mundo hemos creado?- dijo con pesar y dolor el señor al observar al pequeño. El mencionado trataba de alejarse de él lo más que podía.

-Tranquilo, no te asustes…-dijo suavemente el señor, mientras en sus ropas sacaba un pan fresco, y se lo ofreció a la pequeño. El pequeño con inseguridad, tomo el pan y empezó a devorárselo, pero mientras comía, el señor con su ropa sin importar que se ensuciara, empezó a quitar el polvo y manchas que tenía el niño en su cara, cuando lo limpio, para su gran sorpresa, descubrió que el pequeño era una niña.

-Mi nombre es Whitmore, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - se presentó el sonriéndose a la pequeña, pero ella no le contesto ya que se estaba terminando su pan.

Una vez que se acabó, el Sr. Whitmore escucho como las tripas de la pequeña gruñeron, era obvio que su cuerpo le pedía más comida…

El Sr. Whitmore tomando una decisión, se subió al auto y dejo la puerta abierta.

-Sube- dijo Whitmore a la pequeña, para gran impacto de ella.

-Tengo más comida en mi casa, y toda para ti- dijo el sonriéndole, la pequeña dudosamente se subió al auto. Una vez arriba, Whitmore le pidió a su chofer que volvieran a la mansión. La pequeña no supo porque se subió al auto de un extraño, pero ese hombre le recordaba mucho a un ser querido suyo…y también su estómago exigía comida…

-Molly…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Whitmore mientras volteaba a verla.

-Molly…mi nombre es Molly- dijo la pequeña mientras volteaba a verlo, para luego bajar su mirada al piso.

-Mucho gusto Molly, que lindo nombre- dijo el Sr. Whitmore con una sonrisa, mientras acercaba a la pequeña a su cuerpo, lo cual ella no opuso resistencia….

* * *

 **¡CORRECTO MIS LECTORES!, ¡SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA COMPLETAMENTE CONFIRMADA!**

 **(Se escuchan varios gritos de emoción)**

 **Si lo sé, puede que algunos ya lo sabían y otros no, pero si, al ver como muchos de ustedes les encanto el fic., he decidido hacer una segunda parte, donde aparte de abarcar lo que es la segunda película de Atlantis (aunque creo que debería de decir sus tres episodios), también habrá otras historias donde abarcaré más sobre la exploración de objetos, misterios, artefactos, lugares y criaturas Atlantes. Donde aparte que estará nuestro grupo original, también se sumarán y aparecerán nuevos personajes.**

 **Enserió, espero verlos a todos ustedes en la segunda parte :)**

 **Muchas gracias y este no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto : D**


End file.
